Platinum
by Platinum692
Summary: Athena, 15 years old, finds it written in the ancient scrolls, her name, and her fate. She is to become the new faerie queen, but she vowed never to let that happen after what the King did to her parents the day of her birth.
1. Chapter 1

_Platinum_

_It is hard to believe, and I did not at first. But it is true and there is no denying it. Only we can know about them, and now I am one. I take the risk, though. I will be taken, to tell you the truth. The truth about what is right in front of you, but you cannot see. The truth that is and will always be. All the way until the end of time, it is the truth, forever. You can't believe me. There is absolutely no way. Although you must, you have to believe. Believe. I will tell you my story. The story of how I became one of them. The story of how I became a faerie._

**Chapter One**

Pain screeches through my aching limbs. My muscles scream in protest, but I must continue on. Knapsack in hand, I run faster down, down, down. It gets colder and colder as I venture on the narrow passageway. Having been down this road before, I know just what to expect.

Faster, faster, I must go faster, they are behind me! Reaching the end, I hold my breath, trying to relax before the dreadful switch to the other world. I continue running, though my instincts roar a big, fat no, don't go! Just as before, I reach a blank wall, continuing up like a skyscraper.

The black hole consumes me as I go spiraling down, down, down into nothingness. I lose consciousness. My mind wanders off in deep sleep, thinking about the terrible things that have happened to me. All of the things that I wish couldn't have happened. All of the things that make me wish I could be normal.

When I regain consciousness, I am still falling, and it is getting colder. Freezing, I glance at my watch. I have been falling for about an hour and 53 minutes. Seven more minutes and I would be back in my lovely Athens.

Just as I think that I must be stuck in the hole forever I breathe the sweet scent of the night. I close my eyes and brace myself. Out of nowhere the black, nothingness ends and I drop four feet to the hard pavement. The people around me stare at me as though I have three eyeballs.

"What?" I ask trying to sound offended. They still stare. "You've never seen a girl fall out of a window and face plant?" I can't stall any longer; they will be through the hole in a few minutes. As if on queue, the black whole opens again, and three faeries spill out, as they hit the sidewalk, they disappear so as not to be seen by the humans. I run.

Adrenaline pulses through my blood. I run faster. Down the roads of Athens, up the sidewalk, two more blocks. Faster, I yell at myself, faster, run. One more block, so close. I glance down at my knapsack; the scrolls are secured tightly inside. I smile, this is really happening. I can see people. There they are, wonderful, glorious, breathtaking human beings. The faeries will soon lose their ability to stay invisible, so they will be forced to turn back. I stop, suddenly, my mind races, I did it, and I have them! I cannot believe it, how could this have happened? I thought that I was gone for good. They cannot show themselves around people, I remember, I learned that the hard way.

I breathe evenly as I walk around the corner. Right in front of me is a Ferrari. I smirk to myself thinking; I will return it later. I walk to the beautiful car and go to the driver's seat. I pull out a bobby pin from my hair and pick the lock. I hear a quick click, and I know I am in; I slowly open the door and slide in. Crouching low under the wheel I slowly start up the engine and sit back down. Turning on the radio full blast, I screech down the road and turn left, ignoring a red light.

Tourists in tacky T-shirts saying "I Love Athens" gape at me, one shouts, this is probably his car. I hear sirens wail loudly behind me a few minute into my joy ride. Great, I think to myself. I keep going. I am only 15 but I have had a pretty hard life, I have had to tough it out and learn important skills on my own. (One of these skills including jacking cars) My parents are dead, and I have no other family. All I know is that I can prove something to the world. My knapsack is flung beside me in the passenger seat I glance at it cautiously. Okay Athena, I think to myself, everything is going to be just fine, no need to worry.

My calming words are interrupted as I see out of my rearview mirror that three police cars are screeching along the road behind me. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, I mumble to myself. I make a sharp left and then a quick right, throwing them off guard. I skid along a dark alley that has been deserted for years. They follow me. Thinking fast I realize, this is not the worst thing that has happened, I can get out of this easily considering the things that I have done in the past.

With newfound confidence I blast past an old hotel and a homeless man trying to light a fire in an old trashcan, but quickly hiding when he hears the sirens. Sharp right, right again, left, soon they are far behind me, and I am not taking any chances. I keep turning until I get to a familiar alleyway. I stop the car a block from the alleyway and jump out.

Knapsack in hand I run to the alleyway and hop the fence into a friendly neighborhood. Cutting across a nicely cut lawn, I scurry down the street to the abandoned house that I live in. People can be such idiots. The only reason that this house is abandoned is because someone started a rumor that it is haunted. To set the record strait, 6583 Westling Road is not, nor has ever been haunted. I dash around the back of the house and step through the smashed window. I step from dead yellow grass onto a dusty wood floor that is the kitchen. I tiptoe to the back door and open it slightly.

I bend down and grab an energy bar out from under the dead leaves from the huge willow tree, about to die from lack of water. It is so cold outside that I don't even need a refrigerator, not that I could get one if I did need it. I walk along the dusty wood floor up to the living room. I sit down on the shabby, moth-eaten, disgusting couch that the last resident of the house left behind in an effort to be kind.

I pull out the scrolls and spread the first out in front of me. Just like the other scrolls that I have found and translated, this one is blank. I remember one year ago that I found out about the faeries. I had stolen a scroll and was very disappointed when I saw that it was blank. But like that day when I first read the scroll, there is a secret to unlocking its mystery.

I close my eyes and think hard about the very important reason as to why I need to read this scroll. I think about my parents, and a tear slides down my face. It falls onto the parchment. I open my eyes and squint at the scroll.

When I see the funny words on the parchment, my eyes shoot open. My tears disappear and I look at the ancient writing that has been tucked away for so long that it is faded and smeared. I can still read it. My parents return to my mind once again.

My father, strong, handsome, and happy with his life was a faerie. My mother young, beautiful, and adventurous fell for the faerie, but they could not be together. They saw each other and soon eloped. That night that they ran off together, I was created, and my parents were destroyed. I am half faerie, and I am sought after. There would be a great prize rewarded to the faerie that captured me and turned me entirely faerie. But I will not let that happen.

The Faerie Queen, current one being Faldocala, took pity on me as a child. She looked after me, not like a real mother, but as a guardian, making sure I would live. She knows my destiny, even if I do not know it myself, and she convinced the king to make it a quest for young male faeries to try to turn me. But I will never let that happen, I will never forget what the King did to my parents. What he did to me. King Galerique.

**Chapter 2**

I have to calm down, I need to be physically and emotionally ready while I translate the scroll, or it will overcome me. I close my eyes for a small moment. That small moment turns into a quick moment. That quick moment turns into a dream. That dream turns into a deep sleep. In my deep, unconscious sleep I dream, a sweet dream.

In the dream I am walking in silver mist that caresses my body lovingly. I am wearing a beautiful, shimmering white gown. I have a gauzy veil over my white-blonde hair. I have no idea where I am walking. Then my head turns and in walks a tall boy with white-blonde hair, just like mine.

He is wearing a sexy black tuxedo, and walking toward me. When he reaches my side, his hand slides across my back and rests on my hip. His other hand slides up my side, slowly and surely, loving and tender. His hand goes to my face, which is beaming at him. We are an inch apart, and his sweet breath tickles my lips. I close my eyes and move toward him. Our lips meet and I feel my insides dance for joy.

Our lips move together, dancing gracefully, and his tongue slides into my mouth. His body is tight against mine and I never want this moment to end. Slowly, but not entirely, my mind comes back to reality. I have no idea who this guy is, or what his name is. I am making out with some random dude and I am in a wedding dress. How is that for a really creepy dream? I fling my eyes open.

I force myself back to the scroll. Because I am half faerie, I have the ability to read their ancient manuscripts. However, I have great difficulty and it takes me quite some time to get them fully translated. I set to work. Taking a seat on the floor, I spread out the first scroll out and I take out a sheet of paper and a pencil that I stole from some kid's backpack. After ten minutes I have come up with one paragraph out of the five that there are.

_Her destiny is laid out for her and it is a great one. She will rule over the faeries with great will and a heart of steel. With the greatest of all Kings by her side, they will keep peace and harmony between all faeries alike. The Kingdom of Athens will be more powerful than it has ever been, built on faith, hope, and love, they will survive. The guardian of Athens will live for centuries, and her doubts will be forgotten, for she is a descendent of the most powerful rulers of all time._

This puzzles me very much. My name can be translated to mean the guardian of Athens, but that is hardly relevant. Then there is a knock at the door. I don' t care that much. It is probably just some 12-year-old kid who had his friend dare him to go up to the haunted house. But still, I get up to double-check. I look through the tiny peephole, and I gasp, holding back a scream. I see a tall boy with white-blonde hair, just like mine. He has perfect feature, and beautiful blue eyes. It is the boy from my creep dream.

"Athena?" He asks, his voice low and sexy, an impulse rushes over me to swing open the door and kiss him.

"Who are you?" I shout, then instantly regret it. I could have just kept quite and maybe he would just go away. Too late. He looked surprised.

"You do not know?" He asks some astonishment in his beautiful voice.

"No, am I supposed to?" I do not try to hide the sarcasm in my voice.

"Athena, this was one of my greatest fears. Can you please let me come in so that I may explain? I wish I were not the one to tell you this. But now I must." I hear disappointment in his voice. I don't want to open the door. I do not even know the guy.

"My name is Kaemon." He answers my thoughts. That's weird. Freaky actually. But there is something about this guy that draws me to him. I clutch the doorknob and he steps inside. I slam the door behind him and try to warm myself up after the cold air that just blew in. As soon as I turn around to face Kaemon, to ask him who the hell he is, He walks up to me and grasps me tightly against him.

I can feel hard skin under his shirt up against me I can't help thinking he must be really strong. Wait what am I thinking? This guy comes into my house and is holding me hostage in his arms. I struggle against him. His grip tightens. Then the most unexpected thing happens. He grabs my face and kisses me. His kiss so fierce, so sudden, so wonderful, it took my breath away.

Then his memories come flooding into my brain. He is the Prince of the Faeries. His father is the King and his mother is Queen Faldocala. He has come to find me because we are destined to be with each other. I saw him in my dream because he went into my heart and placed it there. The memory escaped and it came to my brain. That is the future, the near future. Queen Faldocala has died and I am destined to be the new Queen. Kaemon also has the special power to read people's feelings. This was somewhat like reading thoughts, and twice as effective. He could sense anger, sorrow, happiness, love, confusion, and more. He could even sense the inability to understand something, which is why he started to kiss me even more passionately.

Then it came to me. My father and his father (King Galerique) ruled together. My father was the faerie king of Northern Athens. King Galerique was the faerie king of Southern Athens. My father was married and very happy, all he could have ever wanted would be a lovely child. If it was a boy, wonderful, then he could marry and be a great ruler. If it was a girl, he had hope of combining the two kingdoms to make a more powerful Athens. At that time King Galerique already had a son, his son who is kissing me in an abandoned house. Kaemon name means a strong warrior, which his father intended him to be. But King Galerique soon grew greedy, the only good thing that he had ever done in his life was to marry Queen Faldocala. He wanted the two kingdoms all for his own, and when He married my mother, there was no hesitation to whether or not my father should be killed.

The kiss ended and I fell backward, my head thumping painfully on the wood floor. He was by my side in a second, holding his hand under my head, the other one holding my hand. I pull myself up and my head spins.

"How could I marry you if I don't even know you?" I ask, slightly woozy.

"We are destined to be with each other, you have absolutely no choice, you will fall in love with me, as you saw in the dream." Thinking of the dream makes me feel embarrassed, I had obviously loved him. There was no denying that. But at the moment I was more freaked out about him that I was falling in love with him. He obviously sensed my suspicion to the love that I am supposedly supposed to feel to him. Maybe if he was like the normal teenage boys, well with a few exceptions (drugs, alcohol, sex, overall perverted personality), he could be a perfectly good boyfriend, hold the husband until the last possible second please. Wait, I vowed myself that I would not be turned into a faerie, to be Queen, I have to be one. How do you get turned into a faerie? I read that somewhere.

"So I have to become a faerie to be queen?" I asked making sure that we were on the exact same page.

"Yes that is true, and I must be the one to turn you."

"Let us hold your little lecture about telling me how I get changed into a faerie for a later date. Tell me the complications please, I can tell that you are holding something back and I do not like it at all."

"How do know that there would be complications?" he said this as though I was right.

"Nothing has ever some easy for me in my life, its not about to start now. By the way, can I say no? Because I am really edging towards no becoming a faerie, you know?"

"No it is your destiny."

"I will outwit destiny if I want to." I say stubbornly. "Please tell me what the complications could be. Let's get that over with."

"My father, does not want you to be my Queen," I cringe. "He wants you for himself." Okay, that is really gross.

"Isn't he live a century or two older than me?"

"Age does not matter to him, all faeries can live up to five centauries, and they can only die of old age. They cannot be killed. Royalty however can live forever, but they can be killed. If they do not have a spouse for a long period of time, they will be weakened and eventually die. But they have to be with someone who loves them; the King is going to try to make you fall in love with him. ."

"So O cannot let him."

"That would be correct. Now listen, you must come with me. You are not safe here, I am going to take you somewhere you can be safe."

"Uhh, let me think this through. No."

"Why not?" he looked disappointed.

"Let's see, I don't believe you. This is creepy. I don't want to go. You are creepy and I am not marrying you." I could see the hurt register across his face, turning to pain and agony. You would think I was already married to him and telling him I want a divorce by how much sorrow was on his face."

"I am sorry, but you really have absolutely no choice in the matter, I was hoping you would come freely." And with that he grabbed me into his arms, opened the door, and walked over to a car. He opened the back, shoved me in and locked the door. Then he went back into my house for the scrolls.

**Chapter Three**

I am sitting so awkward, if you could see through the back of the car, man I would be embarrassed. My legs are touching the seat, my hands, touching the car window. If you think about it, you would probably wonder why I am not getting up.

Well there is a simple reason. The car is going 140 mph, and there is another random, extremely handsome guy holding me down. I blow in his face and stick my tongue out at him. He laughs. Another reason might be because my wrists are tied together. I guess they suspected that I would not want to go with them, because as soon as Kaemon dumped me in the car, they tied my wrists. How original.

Although 15 minutes seems live forever, we get to wherever Kaemon thinks is safe for me. Man, this guy has walked into my house, kissed me, told me a ridiculous story, and then tied me up and threw me into the back of a car, to make me safe.

They open the trunk and help me out. While untying the string around my wrist, Kaemon keeps his head down low.

"I am so sorry Athena. I know that you must hate me now." He says slowly, this is obviously causing him a lot of pain.

"Well you have kind of invaded my personal space, and you have seriously messed up my perspective of you, so if we are going to get married, I will always bug you about this." I say this to upset him, because I really am very mad at him. But I know that I will not be marrying him anytime soon.

"Well I am about to make it a whole lot better, come." He motions me to follow him into a huge white house that has to be like four stories. He opens the door and I step in. The instant I am inside, I see that it is just like a normal house, but not with normal people.

I feel so out of place, in the corner there is a gorgeous girl making out with some hot punk-rock guy. On the sofa, there are about three people sitting watching a television screen, they are also very beautiful.

Everyone in that room is beautiful, and they are all staring at me. Soon, one by one, they bow to me, and get on with the rest of their lives. Okay, that was very awkward. Kaemon follows me in and wraps his arm around my waist, his body pressing up against mine. Someone in the room wolf calls and everyone laughs. Kaemon grins.

"Follow me, we are going to go upstairs, I will show you your room." He smiles deviously. Someone in the room yells.

"He is going to show you a bit more than your room, babe." Kaemon grins again. I blush a deep scarlet. He keeps a hold of my waist and guides me up a winding iron bar staircase. After we are on the second floor he guides me over a cream colored carpet and guides me up a wooden staircase, on the third floor he does the same thing. Then once again on the fourth floor, I was wrong there are five floors. One the fifth floor, there are no doors leading to other rooms.

There is only one, kill me now, there is only one room, man I hope that he has on other room to himself. He senses my hesitation, and laughs heartily. He unlocks the door with a special key, a lock, really? There were no locks on the other room doors!

He opens the door, and I walk inside. Oh my god. In the room there is a king sized bed, only one bed (Shoot), a bedside table on either side, a plasma television, a sofa, and a humongous bathroom. In the bathroom there are double sinks (I think I know where this is going, but I wish it would turn around right now.), a bathtub the size of a couch (who is that big?), a shower, and a toilet (a private one).

I turn around to see him concentrated hard, staring me down.

"What in the world are you doing?" I ask my hands automatically fold their arms across my chest. He chuckles.

"I am trying to see whether or not you like it, but I can't. You have two completely different emotions going on and they are ruining my ability. I think its amazement, and fear." There is question in his eyes. Oh, I know what the fear it, I think, it's the fact that you might be staying in the same room with me, and there is one bed.

"Well, you don't have to know what I am thinking all of the time." I try to stray from the subject. "So, that's funny that there are two sinks in the bathroom, huh?" I try to force a laugh.

"Well there is one for you," Oh no. "and there is one for me." His voice oozed with duh.

"Oh," I act like I knew that. "I knew that."

"Of course you did." He replied.

"So… we are staying in the same room?" My voice goes up at the lost word.

"Yup." He replies easily, and jumps on the bed. His long body spreads out, and he uses his elbow to prop himself up. His eyebrows go up, I must have my mouth open. I come to my senses and close it. What does he expect me to do?


	2. Chapter 2

_Platinum_

_It is hard to believe, and I did not at first. But it is true and there is no denying it. Only we can know about them, and now I am one. I take the risk, though. I will be taken, to tell you the truth. The truth about what is right in front of you, but you cannot see. The truth that is and will always be. All the way until the end of time, it is the truth, forever. You can't believe me. There is absolutely no way. Although you must, you have to believe. Believe. I will tell you my story. The story of how I became one of them. The story of how I became a faerie._

**Chapter One**

Pain screeches through my aching limbs. My muscles scream in protest, but I must continue on. Knapsack in hand, I run faster down, down, down. It gets colder and colder as I venture on the narrow passageway. Having been down this road before, I know just what to expect.

Faster, faster, I must go faster, they are behind me! Reaching the end, I hold my breath, trying to relax before the dreadful switch to the other world. I continue running, though my instincts roar a big, fat no, don't go! Just as before, I reach a blank wall, continuing up like a skyscraper.

The black hole consumes me as I go spiraling down, down, down into nothingness. I lose consciousness. My mind wanders off in deep sleep, thinking about the terrible things that have happened to me. All of the things that I wish couldn't have happened. All of the things that make me wish I could be normal.

When I regain consciousness, I am still falling, and it is getting colder. Freezing, I glance at my watch. I have been falling for about an hour and 53 minutes. Seven more minutes and I would be back in my lovely Athens.

Just as I think that I must be stuck in the hole forever I breathe the sweet scent of the night. I close my eyes and brace myself. Out of nowhere the black, nothingness ends and I drop four feet to the hard pavement. The people around me stare at me as though I have three eyeballs.

"What?" I ask trying to sound offended. They still stare. "You've never seen a girl fall out of a window and face plant?" I can't stall any longer; they will be through the hole in a few minutes. As if on queue, the black whole opens again, and three faeries spill out, as they hit the sidewalk, they disappear so as not to be seen by the humans. I run.

Adrenaline pulses through my blood. I run faster. Down the roads of Athens, up the sidewalk, two more blocks. Faster, I yell at myself, faster, run. One more block, so close. I glance down at my knapsack; the scrolls are secured tightly inside. I smile, this is really happening. I can see people. There they are, wonderful, glorious, breathtaking human beings. The faeries will soon lose their ability to stay invisible, so they will be forced to turn back. I stop, suddenly, my mind races, I did it, and I have them! I cannot believe it, how could this have happened? I thought that I was gone for good. They cannot show themselves around people, I remember, I learned that the hard way.

I breathe evenly as I walk around the corner. Right in front of me is a Ferrari. I smirk to myself thinking; I will return it later. I walk to the beautiful car and go to the driver's seat. I pull out a bobby pin from my hair and pick the lock. I hear a quick click, and I know I am in; I slowly open the door and slide in. Crouching low under the wheel I slowly start up the engine and sit back down. Turning on the radio full blast, I screech down the road and turn left, ignoring a red light.

Tourists in tacky T-shirts saying "I Love Athens" gape at me, one shouts, this is probably his car. I hear sirens wail loudly behind me a few minute into my joy ride. Great, I think to myself. I keep going. I am only 15 but I have had a pretty hard life, I have had to tough it out and learn important skills on my own. (One of these skills including jacking cars) My parents are dead, and I have no other family. All I know is that I can prove something to the world. My knapsack is flung beside me in the passenger seat I glance at it cautiously. Okay Athena, I think to myself, everything is going to be just fine, no need to worry.

My calming words are interrupted as I see out of my rearview mirror that three police cars are screeching along the road behind me. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, I mumble to myself. I make a sharp left and then a quick right, throwing them off guard. I skid along a dark alley that has been deserted for years. They follow me. Thinking fast I realize, this is not the worst thing that has happened, I can get out of this easily considering the things that I have done in the past.

With newfound confidence I blast past an old hotel and a homeless man trying to light a fire in an old trashcan, but quickly hiding when he hears the sirens. Sharp right, right again, left, soon they are far behind me, and I am not taking any chances. I keep turning until I get to a familiar alleyway. I stop the car a block from the alleyway and jump out.

Knapsack in hand I run to the alleyway and hop the fence into a friendly neighborhood. Cutting across a nicely cut lawn, I scurry down the street to the abandoned house that I live in. People can be such idiots. The only reason that this house is abandoned is because someone started a rumor that it is haunted. To set the record strait, 6583 Westling Road is not, nor has ever been haunted. I dash around the back of the house and step through the smashed window. I step from dead yellow grass onto a dusty wood floor that is the kitchen. I tiptoe to the back door and open it slightly.

I bend down and grab an energy bar out from under the dead leaves from the huge willow tree, about to die from lack of water. It is so cold outside that I don't even need a refrigerator, not that I could get one if I did need it. I walk along the dusty wood floor up to the living room. I sit down on the shabby, moth-eaten, disgusting couch that the last resident of the house left behind in an effort to be kind.

I pull out the scrolls and spread the first out in front of me. Just like the other scrolls that I have found and translated, this one is blank. I remember one year ago that I found out about the faeries. I had stolen a scroll and was very disappointed when I saw that it was blank. But like that day when I first read the scroll, there is a secret to unlocking its mystery.

I close my eyes and think hard about the very important reason as to why I need to read this scroll. I think about my parents, and a tear slides down my face. It falls onto the parchment. I open my eyes and squint at the scroll.

When I see the funny words on the parchment, my eyes shoot open. My tears disappear and I look at the ancient writing that has been tucked away for so long that it is faded and smeared. I can still read it. My parents return to my mind once again.

My father, strong, handsome, and happy with his life was a faerie. My mother young, beautiful, and adventurous fell for the faerie, but they could not be together. They saw each other and soon eloped. That night that they ran off together, I was created, and my parents were destroyed. I am half faerie, and I am sought after. There would be a great prize rewarded to the faerie that captured me and turned me entirely faerie. But I will not let that happen.

The Faerie Queen, current one being Faldocala, took pity on me as a child. She looked after me, not like a real mother, but as a guardian, making sure I would live. She knows my destiny, even if I do not know it myself, and she convinced the king to make it a quest for young male faeries to try to turn me. But I will never let that happen, I will never forget what the King did to my parents. What he did to me. King Galerique.

**Chapter 2**

I have to calm down, I need to be physically and emotionally ready while I translate the scroll, or it will overcome me. I close my eyes for a small moment. That small moment turns into a quick moment. That quick moment turns into a dream. That dream turns into a deep sleep. In my deep, unconscious sleep I dream, a sweet dream.

In the dream I am walking in silver mist that caresses my body lovingly. I am wearing a beautiful, shimmering white gown. I have a gauzy veil over my white-blonde hair. I have no idea where I am walking. Then my head turns and in walks a tall boy with white-blonde hair, just like mine.

He is wearing a sexy black tuxedo, and walking toward me. When he reaches my side, his hand slides across my back and rests on my hip. His other hand slides up my side, slowly and surely, loving and tender. His hand goes to my face, which is beaming at him. We are an inch apart, and his sweet breath tickles my lips. I close my eyes and move toward him. Our lips meet and I feel my insides dance for joy.

Our lips move together, dancing gracefully, and his tongue slides into my mouth. His body is tight against mine and I never want this moment to end. Slowly, but not entirely, my mind comes back to reality. I have no idea who this guy is, or what his name is. I am making out with some random dude and I am in a wedding dress. How is that for a really creepy dream? I fling my eyes open.

I force myself back to the scroll. Because I am half faerie, I have the ability to read their ancient manuscripts. However, I have great difficulty and it takes me quite some time to get them fully translated. I set to work. Taking a seat on the floor, I spread out the first scroll out and I take out a sheet of paper and a pencil that I stole from some kid's backpack. After ten minutes I have come up with one paragraph out of the five that there are.

_Her destiny is laid out for her and it is a great one. She will rule over the faeries with great will and a heart of steel. With the greatest of all Kings by her side, they will keep peace and harmony between all faeries alike. The Kingdom of Athens will be more powerful than it has ever been, built on faith, hope, and love, they will survive. The guardian of Athens will live for centuries, and her doubts will be forgotten, for she is a descendent of the most powerful rulers of all time._

This puzzles me very much. My name can be translated to mean the guardian of Athens, but that is hardly relevant. Then there is a knock at the door. I don' t care that much. It is probably just some 12-year-old kid who had his friend dare him to go up to the haunted house. But still, I get up to double-check. I look through the tiny peephole, and I gasp, holding back a scream. I see a tall boy with white-blonde hair, just like mine. He has perfect feature, and beautiful blue eyes. It is the boy from my creep dream.

"Athena?" He asks, his voice low and sexy, an impulse rushes over me to swing open the door and kiss him.

"Who are you?" I shout, then instantly regret it. I could have just kept quite and maybe he would just go away. Too late. He looked surprised.

"You do not know?" He asks some astonishment in his beautiful voice.

"No, am I supposed to?" I do not try to hide the sarcasm in my voice.

"Athena, this was one of my greatest fears. Can you please let me come in so that I may explain? I wish I were not the one to tell you this. But now I must." I hear disappointment in his voice. I don't want to open the door. I do not even know the guy.

"My name is Kaemon." He answers my thoughts. That's weird. Freaky actually. But there is something about this guy that draws me to him. I clutch the doorknob and he steps inside. I slam the door behind him and try to warm myself up after the cold air that just blew in. As soon as I turn around to face Kaemon, to ask him who the hell he is, He walks up to me and grasps me tightly against him.

I can feel hard skin under his shirt up against me I can't help thinking he must be really strong. Wait what am I thinking? This guy comes into my house and is holding me hostage in his arms. I struggle against him. His grip tightens. Then the most unexpected thing happens. He grabs my face and kisses me. His kiss so fierce, so sudden, so wonderful, it took my breath away.

Then his memories come flooding into my brain. He is the Prince of the Faeries. His father is the King and his mother is Queen Faldocala. He has come to find me because we are destined to be with each other. I saw him in my dream because he went into my heart and placed it there. The memory escaped and it came to my brain. That is the future, the near future. Queen Faldocala has died and I am destined to be the new Queen. Kaemon also has the special power to read people's feelings. This was somewhat like reading thoughts, and twice as effective. He could sense anger, sorrow, happiness, love, confusion, and more. He could even sense the inability to understand something, which is why he started to kiss me even more passionately.

Then it came to me. My father and his father (King Galerique) ruled together. My father was the faerie king of Northern Athens. King Galerique was the faerie king of Southern Athens. My father was married and very happy, all he could have ever wanted would be a lovely child. If it was a boy, wonderful, then he could marry and be a great ruler. If it was a girl, he had hope of combining the two kingdoms to make a more powerful Athens. At that time King Galerique already had a son, his son who is kissing me in an abandoned house. Kaemon name means a strong warrior, which his father intended him to be. But King Galerique soon grew greedy, the only good thing that he had ever done in his life was to marry Queen Faldocala. He wanted the two kingdoms all for his own, and when He married my mother, there was no hesitation to whether or not my father should be killed.

The kiss ended and I fell backward, my head thumping painfully on the wood floor. He was by my side in a second, holding his hand under my head, the other one holding my hand. I pull myself up and my head spins.

"How could I marry you if I don't even know you?" I ask, slightly woozy.

"We are destined to be with each other, you have absolutely no choice, you will fall in love with me, as you saw in the dream." Thinking of the dream makes me feel embarrassed, I had obviously loved him. There was no denying that. But at the moment I was more freaked out about him that I was falling in love with him. He obviously sensed my suspicion to the love that I am supposedly supposed to feel to him. Maybe if he was like the normal teenage boys, well with a few exceptions (drugs, alcohol, sex, overall perverted personality), he could be a perfectly good boyfriend, hold the husband until the last possible second please. Wait, I vowed myself that I would not be turned into a faerie, to be Queen, I have to be one. How do you get turned into a faerie? I read that somewhere.

"So I have to become a faerie to be queen?" I asked making sure that we were on the exact same page.

"Yes that is true, and I must be the one to turn you."

"Let us hold your little lecture about telling me how I get changed into a faerie for a later date. Tell me the complications please, I can tell that you are holding something back and I do not like it at all."

"How do know that there would be complications?" he said this as though I was right.

"Nothing has ever some easy for me in my life, its not about to start now. By the way, can I say no? Because I am really edging towards no becoming a faerie, you know?"

"No it is your destiny."

"I will outwit destiny if I want to." I say stubbornly. "Please tell me what the complications could be. Let's get that over with."

"My father, does not want you to be my Queen," I cringe. "He wants you for himself." Okay, that is really gross.

"Isn't he live a century or two older than me?"

"Age does not matter to him, all faeries can live up to five centauries, and they can only die of old age. They cannot be killed. Royalty however can live forever, but they can be killed. If they do not have a spouse for a long period of time, they will be weakened and eventually die. But they have to be with someone who loves them; the King is going to try to make you fall in love with him. ."

"So O cannot let him."

"That would be correct. Now listen, you must come with me. You are not safe here, I am going to take you somewhere you can be safe."

"Uhh, let me think this through. No."

"Why not?" he looked disappointed.

"Let's see, I don't believe you. This is creepy. I don't want to go. You are creepy and I am not marrying you." I could see the hurt register across his face, turning to pain and agony. You would think I was already married to him and telling him I want a divorce by how much sorrow was on his face."

"I am sorry, but you really have absolutely no choice in the matter, I was hoping you would come freely." And with that he grabbed me into his arms, opened the door, and walked over to a car. He opened the back, shoved me in and locked the door. Then he went back into my house for the scrolls.

**Chapter Three**

I am sitting so awkward, if you could see through the back of the car, man I would be embarrassed. My legs are touching the seat, my hands, touching the car window. If you think about it, you would probably wonder why I am not getting up.

Well there is a simple reason. The car is going 140 mph, and there is another random, extremely handsome guy holding me down. I blow in his face and stick my tongue out at him. He laughs. Another reason might be because my wrists are tied together. I guess they suspected that I would not want to go with them, because as soon as Kaemon dumped me in the car, they tied my wrists. How original.

Although 15 minutes seems live forever, we get to wherever Kaemon thinks is safe for me. Man, this guy has walked into my house, kissed me, told me a ridiculous story, and then tied me up and threw me into the back of a car, to make me safe.

They open the trunk and help me out. While untying the string around my wrist, Kaemon keeps his head down low.

"I am so sorry Athena. I know that you must hate me now." He says slowly, this is obviously causing him a lot of pain.

"Well you have kind of invaded my personal space, and you have seriously messed up my perspective of you, so if we are going to get married, I will always bug you about this." I say this to upset him, because I really am very mad at him. But I know that I will not be marrying him anytime soon.

"Well I am about to make it a whole lot better, come." He motions me to follow him into a huge white house that has to be like four stories. He opens the door and I step in. The instant I am inside, I see that it is just like a normal house, but not with normal people.

I feel so out of place, in the corner there is a gorgeous girl making out with some hot punk-rock guy. On the sofa, there are about three people sitting watching a television screen, they are also very beautiful.

Everyone in that room is beautiful, and they are all staring at me. Soon, one by one, they bow to me, and get on with the rest of their lives. Okay, that was very awkward. Kaemon follows me in and wraps his arm around my waist, his body pressing up against mine. Someone in the room wolf calls and everyone laughs. Kaemon grins.

"Follow me, we are going to go upstairs, I will show you your room." He smiles deviously. Someone in the room yells.

"He is going to show you a bit more than your room, babe." Kaemon grins again. I blush a deep scarlet. He keeps a hold of my waist and guides me up a winding iron bar staircase. After we are on the second floor he guides me over a cream colored carpet and guides me up a wooden staircase, on the third floor he does the same thing. Then once again on the fourth floor, I was wrong there are five floors. One the fifth floor, there are no doors leading to other rooms.

There is only one, kill me now, there is only one room, man I hope that he has on other room to himself. He senses my hesitation, and laughs heartily. He unlocks the door with a special key, a lock, really? There were no locks on the other room doors!

He opens the door, and I walk inside. Oh my god. In the room there is a king sized bed, only one bed (Shoot), a bedside table on either side, a plasma television, a sofa, and a humongous bathroom. In the bathroom there are double sinks (I think I know where this is going, but I wish it would turn around right now.), a bathtub the size of a couch (who is that big?), a shower, and a toilet (a private one).

I turn around to see him concentrated hard, staring me down.

"What in the world are you doing?" I ask my hands automatically fold their arms across my chest. He chuckles.

"I am trying to see whether or not you like it, but I can't. You have two completely different emotions going on and they are ruining my ability. I think its amazement, and fear." There is question in his eyes. Oh, I know what the fear it, I think, it's the fact that you might be staying in the same room with me, and there is one bed.

"Well, you don't have to know what I am thinking all of the time." I try to stray from the subject. "So, that's funny that there are two sinks in the bathroom, huh?" I try to force a laugh.

"Well there is one for you," Oh no. "and there is one for me." His voice oozed with duh.

"Oh," I act like I knew that. "I knew that."

"Of course you did." He replied.

"So… we are staying in the same room?" My voice goes up at the lost word.

"Yup." He replies easily, and jumps on the bed. His long body spreads out, and he uses his elbow to prop himself up. His eyebrows go up, I must have my mouth open. I come to my senses and close it. What does he expect me to do?


	3. Chapter 3

_Platinum_

_It is hard to believe, and I did not at first. But it is true and there is no denying it. Only we can know about them, and now I am one. I take the risk, though. I will be taken, to tell you the truth. The truth about what is right in front of you, but you cannot see. The truth that is and will always be. All the way until the end of time, it is the truth, forever. You can't believe me. There is absolutely no way. Although you must, you have to believe. Believe. I will tell you my story. The story of how I became one of them. The story of how I became a faerie._

**Chapter One**

Pain screeches through my aching limbs. My muscles scream in protest, but I must continue on. Knapsack in hand, I run faster down, down, down. It gets colder and colder as I venture on the narrow passageway. Having been down this road before, I know just what to expect.

Faster, faster, I must go faster, they are behind me! Reaching the end, I hold my breath, trying to relax before the dreadful switch to the other world. I continue running, though my instincts roar a big, fat no, don't go! Just as before, I reach a blank wall, continuing up like a skyscraper.

The black hole consumes me as I go spiraling down, down, down into nothingness. I lose consciousness. My mind wanders off in deep sleep, thinking about the terrible things that have happened to me. All of the things that I wish couldn't have happened. All of the things that make me wish I could be normal.

When I regain consciousness, I am still falling, and it is getting colder. Freezing, I glance at my watch. I have been falling for about an hour and 53 minutes. Seven more minutes and I would be back in my lovely Athens.

Just as I think that I must be stuck in the hole forever I breathe the sweet scent of the night. I close my eyes and brace myself. Out of nowhere the black, nothingness ends and I drop four feet to the hard pavement. The people around me stare at me as though I have three eyeballs.

"What?" I ask trying to sound offended. They still stare. "You've never seen a girl fall out of a window and face plant?" I can't stall any longer; they will be through the hole in a few minutes. As if on queue, the black whole opens again, and three faeries spill out, as they hit the sidewalk, they disappear so as not to be seen by the humans. I run.

Adrenaline pulses through my blood. I run faster. Down the roads of Athens, up the sidewalk, two more blocks. Faster, I yell at myself, faster, run. One more block, so close. I glance down at my knapsack; the scrolls are secured tightly inside. I smile, this is really happening. I can see people. There they are, wonderful, glorious, breathtaking human beings. The faeries will soon lose their ability to stay invisible, so they will be forced to turn back. I stop, suddenly, my mind races, I did it, and I have them! I cannot believe it, how could this have happened? I thought that I was gone for good. They cannot show themselves around people, I remember, I learned that the hard way.

I breathe evenly as I walk around the corner. Right in front of me is a Ferrari. I smirk to myself thinking; I will return it later. I walk to the beautiful car and go to the driver's seat. I pull out a bobby pin from my hair and pick the lock. I hear a quick click, and I know I am in; I slowly open the door and slide in. Crouching low under the wheel I slowly start up the engine and sit back down. Turning on the radio full blast, I screech down the road and turn left, ignoring a red light.

Tourists in tacky T-shirts saying "I Love Athens" gape at me, one shouts, this is probably his car. I hear sirens wail loudly behind me a few minute into my joy ride. Great, I think to myself. I keep going. I am only 15 but I have had a pretty hard life, I have had to tough it out and learn important skills on my own. (One of these skills including jacking cars) My parents are dead, and I have no other family. All I know is that I can prove something to the world. My knapsack is flung beside me in the passenger seat I glance at it cautiously. Okay Athena, I think to myself, everything is going to be just fine, no need to worry.

My calming words are interrupted as I see out of my rearview mirror that three police cars are screeching along the road behind me. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, I mumble to myself. I make a sharp left and then a quick right, throwing them off guard. I skid along a dark alley that has been deserted for years. They follow me. Thinking fast I realize, this is not the worst thing that has happened, I can get out of this easily considering the things that I have done in the past.

With newfound confidence I blast past an old hotel and a homeless man trying to light a fire in an old trashcan, but quickly hiding when he hears the sirens. Sharp right, right again, left, soon they are far behind me, and I am not taking any chances. I keep turning until I get to a familiar alleyway. I stop the car a block from the alleyway and jump out.

Knapsack in hand I run to the alleyway and hop the fence into a friendly neighborhood. Cutting across a nicely cut lawn, I scurry down the street to the abandoned house that I live in. People can be such idiots. The only reason that this house is abandoned is because someone started a rumor that it is haunted. To set the record strait, 6583 Westling Road is not, nor has ever been haunted. I dash around the back of the house and step through the smashed window. I step from dead yellow grass onto a dusty wood floor that is the kitchen. I tiptoe to the back door and open it slightly.

I bend down and grab an energy bar out from under the dead leaves from the huge willow tree, about to die from lack of water. It is so cold outside that I don't even need a refrigerator, not that I could get one if I did need it. I walk along the dusty wood floor up to the living room. I sit down on the shabby, moth-eaten, disgusting couch that the last resident of the house left behind in an effort to be kind.

I pull out the scrolls and spread the first out in front of me. Just like the other scrolls that I have found and translated, this one is blank. I remember one year ago that I found out about the faeries. I had stolen a scroll and was very disappointed when I saw that it was blank. But like that day when I first read the scroll, there is a secret to unlocking its mystery.

I close my eyes and think hard about the very important reason as to why I need to read this scroll. I think about my parents, and a tear slides down my face. It falls onto the parchment. I open my eyes and squint at the scroll.

When I see the funny words on the parchment, my eyes shoot open. My tears disappear and I look at the ancient writing that has been tucked away for so long that it is faded and smeared. I can still read it. My parents return to my mind once again.

My father, strong, handsome, and happy with his life was a faerie. My mother young, beautiful, and adventurous fell for the faerie, but they could not be together. They saw each other and soon eloped. That night that they ran off together, I was created, and my parents were destroyed. I am half faerie, and I am sought after. There would be a great prize rewarded to the faerie that captured me and turned me entirely faerie. But I will not let that happen.

The Faerie Queen, current one being Faldocala, took pity on me as a child. She looked after me, not like a real mother, but as a guardian, making sure I would live. She knows my destiny, even if I do not know it myself, and she convinced the king to make it a quest for young male faeries to try to turn me. But I will never let that happen, I will never forget what the King did to my parents. What he did to me. King Galerique.

**Chapter 2**

I have to calm down, I need to be physically and emotionally ready while I translate the scroll, or it will overcome me. I close my eyes for a small moment. That small moment turns into a quick moment. That quick moment turns into a dream. That dream turns into a deep sleep. In my deep, unconscious sleep I dream, a sweet dream.

In the dream I am walking in silver mist that caresses my body lovingly. I am wearing a beautiful, shimmering white gown. I have a gauzy veil over my white-blonde hair. I have no idea where I am walking. Then my head turns and in walks a tall boy with white-blonde hair, just like mine.

He is wearing a sexy black tuxedo, and walking toward me. When he reaches my side, his hand slides across my back and rests on my hip. His other hand slides up my side, slowly and surely, loving and tender. His hand goes to my face, which is beaming at him. We are an inch apart, and his sweet breath tickles my lips. I close my eyes and move toward him. Our lips meet and I feel my insides dance for joy.

Our lips move together, dancing gracefully, and his tongue slides into my mouth. His body is tight against mine and I never want this moment to end. Slowly, but not entirely, my mind comes back to reality. I have no idea who this guy is, or what his name is. I am making out with some random dude and I am in a wedding dress. How is that for a really creepy dream? I fling my eyes open.

I force myself back to the scroll. Because I am half faerie, I have the ability to read their ancient manuscripts. However, I have great difficulty and it takes me quite some time to get them fully translated. I set to work. Taking a seat on the floor, I spread out the first scroll out and I take out a sheet of paper and a pencil that I stole from some kid's backpack. After ten minutes I have come up with one paragraph out of the five that there are.

_Her destiny is laid out for her and it is a great one. She will rule over the faeries with great will and a heart of steel. With the greatest of all Kings by her side, they will keep peace and harmony between all faeries alike. The Kingdom of Athens will be more powerful than it has ever been, built on faith, hope, and love, they will survive. The guardian of Athens will live for centuries, and her doubts will be forgotten, for she is a descendent of the most powerful rulers of all time._

This puzzles me very much. My name can be translated to mean the guardian of Athens, but that is hardly relevant. Then there is a knock at the door. I don' t care that much. It is probably just some 12-year-old kid who had his friend dare him to go up to the haunted house. But still, I get up to double-check. I look through the tiny peephole, and I gasp, holding back a scream. I see a tall boy with white-blonde hair, just like mine. He has perfect feature, and beautiful blue eyes. It is the boy from my creep dream.

"Athena?" He asks, his voice low and sexy, an impulse rushes over me to swing open the door and kiss him.

"Who are you?" I shout, then instantly regret it. I could have just kept quite and maybe he would just go away. Too late. He looked surprised.

"You do not know?" He asks some astonishment in his beautiful voice.

"No, am I supposed to?" I do not try to hide the sarcasm in my voice.

"Athena, this was one of my greatest fears. Can you please let me come in so that I may explain? I wish I were not the one to tell you this. But now I must." I hear disappointment in his voice. I don't want to open the door. I do not even know the guy.

"My name is Kaemon." He answers my thoughts. That's weird. Freaky actually. But there is something about this guy that draws me to him. I clutch the doorknob and he steps inside. I slam the door behind him and try to warm myself up after the cold air that just blew in. As soon as I turn around to face Kaemon, to ask him who the hell he is, He walks up to me and grasps me tightly against him.

I can feel hard skin under his shirt up against me I can't help thinking he must be really strong. Wait what am I thinking? This guy comes into my house and is holding me hostage in his arms. I struggle against him. His grip tightens. Then the most unexpected thing happens. He grabs my face and kisses me. His kiss so fierce, so sudden, so wonderful, it took my breath away.

Then his memories come flooding into my brain. He is the Prince of the Faeries. His father is the King and his mother is Queen Faldocala. He has come to find me because we are destined to be with each other. I saw him in my dream because he went into my heart and placed it there. The memory escaped and it came to my brain. That is the future, the near future. Queen Faldocala has died and I am destined to be the new Queen. Kaemon also has the special power to read people's feelings. This was somewhat like reading thoughts, and twice as effective. He could sense anger, sorrow, happiness, love, confusion, and more. He could even sense the inability to understand something, which is why he started to kiss me even more passionately.

Then it came to me. My father and his father (King Galerique) ruled together. My father was the faerie king of Northern Athens. King Galerique was the faerie king of Southern Athens. My father was married and very happy, all he could have ever wanted would be a lovely child. If it was a boy, wonderful, then he could marry and be a great ruler. If it was a girl, he had hope of combining the two kingdoms to make a more powerful Athens. At that time King Galerique already had a son, his son who is kissing me in an abandoned house. Kaemon name means a strong warrior, which his father intended him to be. But King Galerique soon grew greedy, the only good thing that he had ever done in his life was to marry Queen Faldocala. He wanted the two kingdoms all for his own, and when He married my mother, there was no hesitation to whether or not my father should be killed.

The kiss ended and I fell backward, my head thumping painfully on the wood floor. He was by my side in a second, holding his hand under my head, the other one holding my hand. I pull myself up and my head spins.

"How could I marry you if I don't even know you?" I ask, slightly woozy.

"We are destined to be with each other, you have absolutely no choice, you will fall in love with me, as you saw in the dream." Thinking of the dream makes me feel embarrassed, I had obviously loved him. There was no denying that. But at the moment I was more freaked out about him that I was falling in love with him. He obviously sensed my suspicion to the love that I am supposedly supposed to feel to him. Maybe if he was like the normal teenage boys, well with a few exceptions (drugs, alcohol, sex, overall perverted personality), he could be a perfectly good boyfriend, hold the husband until the last possible second please. Wait, I vowed myself that I would not be turned into a faerie, to be Queen, I have to be one. How do you get turned into a faerie? I read that somewhere.

"So I have to become a faerie to be queen?" I asked making sure that we were on the exact same page.

"Yes that is true, and I must be the one to turn you."

"Let us hold your little lecture about telling me how I get changed into a faerie for a later date. Tell me the complications please, I can tell that you are holding something back and I do not like it at all."

"How do know that there would be complications?" he said this as though I was right.

"Nothing has ever some easy for me in my life, its not about to start now. By the way, can I say no? Because I am really edging towards no becoming a faerie, you know?"

"No it is your destiny."

"I will outwit destiny if I want to." I say stubbornly. "Please tell me what the complications could be. Let's get that over with."

"My father, does not want you to be my Queen," I cringe. "He wants you for himself." Okay, that is really gross.

"Isn't he live a century or two older than me?"

"Age does not matter to him, all faeries can live up to five centauries, and they can only die of old age. They cannot be killed. Royalty however can live forever, but they can be killed. If they do not have a spouse for a long period of time, they will be weakened and eventually die. But they have to be with someone who loves them; the King is going to try to make you fall in love with him. ."

"So O cannot let him."

"That would be correct. Now listen, you must come with me. You are not safe here, I am going to take you somewhere you can be safe."

"Uhh, let me think this through. No."

"Why not?" he looked disappointed.

"Let's see, I don't believe you. This is creepy. I don't want to go. You are creepy and I am not marrying you." I could see the hurt register across his face, turning to pain and agony. You would think I was already married to him and telling him I want a divorce by how much sorrow was on his face."

"I am sorry, but you really have absolutely no choice in the matter, I was hoping you would come freely." And with that he grabbed me into his arms, opened the door, and walked over to a car. He opened the back, shoved me in and locked the door. Then he went back into my house for the scrolls.

**Chapter Three**

I am sitting so awkward, if you could see through the back of the car, man I would be embarrassed. My legs are touching the seat, my hands, touching the car window. If you think about it, you would probably wonder why I am not getting up.

Well there is a simple reason. The car is going 140 mph, and there is another random, extremely handsome guy holding me down. I blow in his face and stick my tongue out at him. He laughs. Another reason might be because my wrists are tied together. I guess they suspected that I would not want to go with them, because as soon as Kaemon dumped me in the car, they tied my wrists. How original.

Although 15 minutes seems live forever, we get to wherever Kaemon thinks is safe for me. Man, this guy has walked into my house, kissed me, told me a ridiculous story, and then tied me up and threw me into the back of a car, to make me safe.

They open the trunk and help me out. While untying the string around my wrist, Kaemon keeps his head down low.

"I am so sorry Athena. I know that you must hate me now." He says slowly, this is obviously causing him a lot of pain.

"Well you have kind of invaded my personal space, and you have seriously messed up my perspective of you, so if we are going to get married, I will always bug you about this." I say this to upset him, because I really am very mad at him. But I know that I will not be marrying him anytime soon.

"Well I am about to make it a whole lot better, come." He motions me to follow him into a huge white house that has to be like four stories. He opens the door and I step in. The instant I am inside, I see that it is just like a normal house, but not with normal people.

I feel so out of place, in the corner there is a gorgeous girl making out with some hot punk-rock guy. On the sofa, there are about three people sitting watching a television screen, they are also very beautiful.

Everyone in that room is beautiful, and they are all staring at me. Soon, one by one, they bow to me, and get on with the rest of their lives. Okay, that was very awkward. Kaemon follows me in and wraps his arm around my waist, his body pressing up against mine. Someone in the room wolf calls and everyone laughs. Kaemon grins.

"Follow me, we are going to go upstairs, I will show you your room." He smiles deviously. Someone in the room yells.

"He is going to show you a bit more than your room, babe." Kaemon grins again. I blush a deep scarlet. He keeps a hold of my waist and guides me up a winding iron bar staircase. After we are on the second floor he guides me over a cream colored carpet and guides me up a wooden staircase, on the third floor he does the same thing. Then once again on the fourth floor, I was wrong there are five floors. One the fifth floor, there are no doors leading to other rooms.

There is only one, kill me now, there is only one room, man I hope that he has on other room to himself. He senses my hesitation, and laughs heartily. He unlocks the door with a special key, a lock, really? There were no locks on the other room doors!

He opens the door, and I walk inside. Oh my god. In the room there is a king sized bed, only one bed (Shoot), a bedside table on either side, a plasma television, a sofa, and a humongous bathroom. In the bathroom there are double sinks (I think I know where this is going, but I wish it would turn around right now.), a bathtub the size of a couch (who is that big?), a shower, and a toilet (a private one).

I turn around to see him concentrated hard, staring me down.

"What in the world are you doing?" I ask my hands automatically fold their arms across my chest. He chuckles.

"I am trying to see whether or not you like it, but I can't. You have two completely different emotions going on and they are ruining my ability. I think its amazement, and fear." There is question in his eyes. Oh, I know what the fear it, I think, it's the fact that you might be staying in the same room with me, and there is one bed.

"Well, you don't have to know what I am thinking all of the time." I try to stray from the subject. "So, that's funny that there are two sinks in the bathroom, huh?" I try to force a laugh.

"Well there is one for you," Oh no. "and there is one for me." His voice oozed with duh.

"Oh," I act like I knew that. "I knew that."

"Of course you did." He replied.

"So… we are staying in the same room?" My voice goes up at the lost word.

"Yup." He replies easily, and jumps on the bed. His long body spreads out, and he uses his elbow to prop himself up. His eyebrows go up, I must have my mouth open. I come to my senses and close it. What does he expect me to do?


	4. Chapter 4

_Platinum_

_It is hard to believe, and I did not at first. But it is true and there is no denying it. Only we can know about them, and now I am one. I take the risk, though. I will be taken, to tell you the truth. The truth about what is right in front of you, but you cannot see. The truth that is and will always be. All the way until the end of time, it is the truth, forever. You can't believe me. There is absolutely no way. Although you must, you have to believe. Believe. I will tell you my story. The story of how I became one of them. The story of how I became a faerie._

**Chapter One**

Pain screeches through my aching limbs. My muscles scream in protest, but I must continue on. Knapsack in hand, I run faster down, down, down. It gets colder and colder as I venture on the narrow passageway. Having been down this road before, I know just what to expect.

Faster, faster, I must go faster, they are behind me! Reaching the end, I hold my breath, trying to relax before the dreadful switch to the other world. I continue running, though my instincts roar a big, fat no, don't go! Just as before, I reach a blank wall, continuing up like a skyscraper.

The black hole consumes me as I go spiraling down, down, down into nothingness. I lose consciousness. My mind wanders off in deep sleep, thinking about the terrible things that have happened to me. All of the things that I wish couldn't have happened. All of the things that make me wish I could be normal.

When I regain consciousness, I am still falling, and it is getting colder. Freezing, I glance at my watch. I have been falling for about an hour and 53 minutes. Seven more minutes and I would be back in my lovely Athens.

Just as I think that I must be stuck in the hole forever I breathe the sweet scent of the night. I close my eyes and brace myself. Out of nowhere the black, nothingness ends and I drop four feet to the hard pavement. The people around me stare at me as though I have three eyeballs.

"What?" I ask trying to sound offended. They still stare. "You've never seen a girl fall out of a window and face plant?" I can't stall any longer; they will be through the hole in a few minutes. As if on queue, the black whole opens again, and three faeries spill out, as they hit the sidewalk, they disappear so as not to be seen by the humans. I run.

Adrenaline pulses through my blood. I run faster. Down the roads of Athens, up the sidewalk, two more blocks. Faster, I yell at myself, faster, run. One more block, so close. I glance down at my knapsack; the scrolls are secured tightly inside. I smile, this is really happening. I can see people. There they are, wonderful, glorious, breathtaking human beings. The faeries will soon lose their ability to stay invisible, so they will be forced to turn back. I stop, suddenly, my mind races, I did it, and I have them! I cannot believe it, how could this have happened? I thought that I was gone for good. They cannot show themselves around people, I remember, I learned that the hard way.

I breathe evenly as I walk around the corner. Right in front of me is a Ferrari. I smirk to myself thinking; I will return it later. I walk to the beautiful car and go to the driver's seat. I pull out a bobby pin from my hair and pick the lock. I hear a quick click, and I know I am in; I slowly open the door and slide in. Crouching low under the wheel I slowly start up the engine and sit back down. Turning on the radio full blast, I screech down the road and turn left, ignoring a red light.

Tourists in tacky T-shirts saying "I Love Athens" gape at me, one shouts, this is probably his car. I hear sirens wail loudly behind me a few minute into my joy ride. Great, I think to myself. I keep going. I am only 15 but I have had a pretty hard life, I have had to tough it out and learn important skills on my own. (One of these skills including jacking cars) My parents are dead, and I have no other family. All I know is that I can prove something to the world. My knapsack is flung beside me in the passenger seat I glance at it cautiously. Okay Athena, I think to myself, everything is going to be just fine, no need to worry.

My calming words are interrupted as I see out of my rearview mirror that three police cars are screeching along the road behind me. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, I mumble to myself. I make a sharp left and then a quick right, throwing them off guard. I skid along a dark alley that has been deserted for years. They follow me. Thinking fast I realize, this is not the worst thing that has happened, I can get out of this easily considering the things that I have done in the past.

With newfound confidence I blast past an old hotel and a homeless man trying to light a fire in an old trashcan, but quickly hiding when he hears the sirens. Sharp right, right again, left, soon they are far behind me, and I am not taking any chances. I keep turning until I get to a familiar alleyway. I stop the car a block from the alleyway and jump out.

Knapsack in hand I run to the alleyway and hop the fence into a friendly neighborhood. Cutting across a nicely cut lawn, I scurry down the street to the abandoned house that I live in. People can be such idiots. The only reason that this house is abandoned is because someone started a rumor that it is haunted. To set the record strait, 6583 Westling Road is not, nor has ever been haunted. I dash around the back of the house and step through the smashed window. I step from dead yellow grass onto a dusty wood floor that is the kitchen. I tiptoe to the back door and open it slightly.

I bend down and grab an energy bar out from under the dead leaves from the huge willow tree, about to die from lack of water. It is so cold outside that I don't even need a refrigerator, not that I could get one if I did need it. I walk along the dusty wood floor up to the living room. I sit down on the shabby, moth-eaten, disgusting couch that the last resident of the house left behind in an effort to be kind.

I pull out the scrolls and spread the first out in front of me. Just like the other scrolls that I have found and translated, this one is blank. I remember one year ago that I found out about the faeries. I had stolen a scroll and was very disappointed when I saw that it was blank. But like that day when I first read the scroll, there is a secret to unlocking its mystery.

I close my eyes and think hard about the very important reason as to why I need to read this scroll. I think about my parents, and a tear slides down my face. It falls onto the parchment. I open my eyes and squint at the scroll.

When I see the funny words on the parchment, my eyes shoot open. My tears disappear and I look at the ancient writing that has been tucked away for so long that it is faded and smeared. I can still read it. My parents return to my mind once again.

My father, strong, handsome, and happy with his life was a faerie. My mother young, beautiful, and adventurous fell for the faerie, but they could not be together. They saw each other and soon eloped. That night that they ran off together, I was created, and my parents were destroyed. I am half faerie, and I am sought after. There would be a great prize rewarded to the faerie that captured me and turned me entirely faerie. But I will not let that happen.

The Faerie Queen, current one being Faldocala, took pity on me as a child. She looked after me, not like a real mother, but as a guardian, making sure I would live. She knows my destiny, even if I do not know it myself, and she convinced the king to make it a quest for young male faeries to try to turn me. But I will never let that happen, I will never forget what the King did to my parents. What he did to me. King Galerique.

**Chapter 2**

I have to calm down, I need to be physically and emotionally ready while I translate the scroll, or it will overcome me. I close my eyes for a small moment. That small moment turns into a quick moment. That quick moment turns into a dream. That dream turns into a deep sleep. In my deep, unconscious sleep I dream, a sweet dream.

In the dream I am walking in silver mist that caresses my body lovingly. I am wearing a beautiful, shimmering white gown. I have a gauzy veil over my white-blonde hair. I have no idea where I am walking. Then my head turns and in walks a tall boy with white-blonde hair, just like mine.

He is wearing a sexy black tuxedo, and walking toward me. When he reaches my side, his hand slides across my back and rests on my hip. His other hand slides up my side, slowly and surely, loving and tender. His hand goes to my face, which is beaming at him. We are an inch apart, and his sweet breath tickles my lips. I close my eyes and move toward him. Our lips meet and I feel my insides dance for joy.

Our lips move together, dancing gracefully, and his tongue slides into my mouth. His body is tight against mine and I never want this moment to end. Slowly, but not entirely, my mind comes back to reality. I have no idea who this guy is, or what his name is. I am making out with some random dude and I am in a wedding dress. How is that for a really creepy dream? I fling my eyes open.

I force myself back to the scroll. Because I am half faerie, I have the ability to read their ancient manuscripts. However, I have great difficulty and it takes me quite some time to get them fully translated. I set to work. Taking a seat on the floor, I spread out the first scroll out and I take out a sheet of paper and a pencil that I stole from some kid's backpack. After ten minutes I have come up with one paragraph out of the five that there are.

_Her destiny is laid out for her and it is a great one. She will rule over the faeries with great will and a heart of steel. With the greatest of all Kings by her side, they will keep peace and harmony between all faeries alike. The Kingdom of Athens will be more powerful than it has ever been, built on faith, hope, and love, they will survive. The guardian of Athens will live for centuries, and her doubts will be forgotten, for she is a descendent of the most powerful rulers of all time._

This puzzles me very much. My name can be translated to mean the guardian of Athens, but that is hardly relevant. Then there is a knock at the door. I don' t care that much. It is probably just some 12-year-old kid who had his friend dare him to go up to the haunted house. But still, I get up to double-check. I look through the tiny peephole, and I gasp, holding back a scream. I see a tall boy with white-blonde hair, just like mine. He has perfect feature, and beautiful blue eyes. It is the boy from my creep dream.

"Athena?" He asks, his voice low and sexy, an impulse rushes over me to swing open the door and kiss him.

"Who are you?" I shout, then instantly regret it. I could have just kept quite and maybe he would just go away. Too late. He looked surprised.

"You do not know?" He asks some astonishment in his beautiful voice.

"No, am I supposed to?" I do not try to hide the sarcasm in my voice.

"Athena, this was one of my greatest fears. Can you please let me come in so that I may explain? I wish I were not the one to tell you this. But now I must." I hear disappointment in his voice. I don't want to open the door. I do not even know the guy.

"My name is Kaemon." He answers my thoughts. That's weird. Freaky actually. But there is something about this guy that draws me to him. I clutch the doorknob and he steps inside. I slam the door behind him and try to warm myself up after the cold air that just blew in. As soon as I turn around to face Kaemon, to ask him who the hell he is, He walks up to me and grasps me tightly against him.

I can feel hard skin under his shirt up against me I can't help thinking he must be really strong. Wait what am I thinking? This guy comes into my house and is holding me hostage in his arms. I struggle against him. His grip tightens. Then the most unexpected thing happens. He grabs my face and kisses me. His kiss so fierce, so sudden, so wonderful, it took my breath away.

Then his memories come flooding into my brain. He is the Prince of the Faeries. His father is the King and his mother is Queen Faldocala. He has come to find me because we are destined to be with each other. I saw him in my dream because he went into my heart and placed it there. The memory escaped and it came to my brain. That is the future, the near future. Queen Faldocala has died and I am destined to be the new Queen. Kaemon also has the special power to read people's feelings. This was somewhat like reading thoughts, and twice as effective. He could sense anger, sorrow, happiness, love, confusion, and more. He could even sense the inability to understand something, which is why he started to kiss me even more passionately.

Then it came to me. My father and his father (King Galerique) ruled together. My father was the faerie king of Northern Athens. King Galerique was the faerie king of Southern Athens. My father was married and very happy, all he could have ever wanted would be a lovely child. If it was a boy, wonderful, then he could marry and be a great ruler. If it was a girl, he had hope of combining the two kingdoms to make a more powerful Athens. At that time King Galerique already had a son, his son who is kissing me in an abandoned house. Kaemon name means a strong warrior, which his father intended him to be. But King Galerique soon grew greedy, the only good thing that he had ever done in his life was to marry Queen Faldocala. He wanted the two kingdoms all for his own, and when He married my mother, there was no hesitation to whether or not my father should be killed.

The kiss ended and I fell backward, my head thumping painfully on the wood floor. He was by my side in a second, holding his hand under my head, the other one holding my hand. I pull myself up and my head spins.

"How could I marry you if I don't even know you?" I ask, slightly woozy.

"We are destined to be with each other, you have absolutely no choice, you will fall in love with me, as you saw in the dream." Thinking of the dream makes me feel embarrassed, I had obviously loved him. There was no denying that. But at the moment I was more freaked out about him that I was falling in love with him. He obviously sensed my suspicion to the love that I am supposedly supposed to feel to him. Maybe if he was like the normal teenage boys, well with a few exceptions (drugs, alcohol, sex, overall perverted personality), he could be a perfectly good boyfriend, hold the husband until the last possible second please. Wait, I vowed myself that I would not be turned into a faerie, to be Queen, I have to be one. How do you get turned into a faerie? I read that somewhere.

"So I have to become a faerie to be queen?" I asked making sure that we were on the exact same page.

"Yes that is true, and I must be the one to turn you."

"Let us hold your little lecture about telling me how I get changed into a faerie for a later date. Tell me the complications please, I can tell that you are holding something back and I do not like it at all."

"How do know that there would be complications?" he said this as though I was right.

"Nothing has ever some easy for me in my life, its not about to start now. By the way, can I say no? Because I am really edging towards no becoming a faerie, you know?"

"No it is your destiny."

"I will outwit destiny if I want to." I say stubbornly. "Please tell me what the complications could be. Let's get that over with."

"My father, does not want you to be my Queen," I cringe. "He wants you for himself." Okay, that is really gross.

"Isn't he live a century or two older than me?"

"Age does not matter to him, all faeries can live up to five centauries, and they can only die of old age. They cannot be killed. Royalty however can live forever, but they can be killed. If they do not have a spouse for a long period of time, they will be weakened and eventually die. But they have to be with someone who loves them; the King is going to try to make you fall in love with him. ."

"So O cannot let him."

"That would be correct. Now listen, you must come with me. You are not safe here, I am going to take you somewhere you can be safe."

"Uhh, let me think this through. No."

"Why not?" he looked disappointed.

"Let's see, I don't believe you. This is creepy. I don't want to go. You are creepy and I am not marrying you." I could see the hurt register across his face, turning to pain and agony. You would think I was already married to him and telling him I want a divorce by how much sorrow was on his face."

"I am sorry, but you really have absolutely no choice in the matter, I was hoping you would come freely." And with that he grabbed me into his arms, opened the door, and walked over to a car. He opened the back, shoved me in and locked the door. Then he went back into my house for the scrolls.

**Chapter Three**

I am sitting so awkward, if you could see through the back of the car, man I would be embarrassed. My legs are touching the seat, my hands, touching the car window. If you think about it, you would probably wonder why I am not getting up.

Well there is a simple reason. The car is going 140 mph, and there is another random, extremely handsome guy holding me down. I blow in his face and stick my tongue out at him. He laughs. Another reason might be because my wrists are tied together. I guess they suspected that I would not want to go with them, because as soon as Kaemon dumped me in the car, they tied my wrists. How original.

Although 15 minutes seems live forever, we get to wherever Kaemon thinks is safe for me. Man, this guy has walked into my house, kissed me, told me a ridiculous story, and then tied me up and threw me into the back of a car, to make me safe.

They open the trunk and help me out. While untying the string around my wrist, Kaemon keeps his head down low.

"I am so sorry Athena. I know that you must hate me now." He says slowly, this is obviously causing him a lot of pain.

"Well you have kind of invaded my personal space, and you have seriously messed up my perspective of you, so if we are going to get married, I will always bug you about this." I say this to upset him, because I really am very mad at him. But I know that I will not be marrying him anytime soon.

"Well I am about to make it a whole lot better, come." He motions me to follow him into a huge white house that has to be like four stories. He opens the door and I step in. The instant I am inside, I see that it is just like a normal house, but not with normal people.

I feel so out of place, in the corner there is a gorgeous girl making out with some hot punk-rock guy. On the sofa, there are about three people sitting watching a television screen, they are also very beautiful.

Everyone in that room is beautiful, and they are all staring at me. Soon, one by one, they bow to me, and get on with the rest of their lives. Okay, that was very awkward. Kaemon follows me in and wraps his arm around my waist, his body pressing up against mine. Someone in the room wolf calls and everyone laughs. Kaemon grins.

"Follow me, we are going to go upstairs, I will show you your room." He smiles deviously. Someone in the room yells.

"He is going to show you a bit more than your room, babe." Kaemon grins again. I blush a deep scarlet. He keeps a hold of my waist and guides me up a winding iron bar staircase. After we are on the second floor he guides me over a cream colored carpet and guides me up a wooden staircase, on the third floor he does the same thing. Then once again on the fourth floor, I was wrong there are five floors. One the fifth floor, there are no doors leading to other rooms.

There is only one, kill me now, there is only one room, man I hope that he has on other room to himself. He senses my hesitation, and laughs heartily. He unlocks the door with a special key, a lock, really? There were no locks on the other room doors!

He opens the door, and I walk inside. Oh my god. In the room there is a king sized bed, only one bed (Shoot), a bedside table on either side, a plasma television, a sofa, and a humongous bathroom. In the bathroom there are double sinks (I think I know where this is going, but I wish it would turn around right now.), a bathtub the size of a couch (who is that big?), a shower, and a toilet (a private one).

I turn around to see him concentrated hard, staring me down.

"What in the world are you doing?" I ask my hands automatically fold their arms across my chest. He chuckles.

"I am trying to see whether or not you like it, but I can't. You have two completely different emotions going on and they are ruining my ability. I think its amazement, and fear." There is question in his eyes. Oh, I know what the fear it, I think, it's the fact that you might be staying in the same room with me, and there is one bed.

"Well, you don't have to know what I am thinking all of the time." I try to stray from the subject. "So, that's funny that there are two sinks in the bathroom, huh?" I try to force a laugh.

"Well there is one for you," Oh no. "and there is one for me." His voice oozed with duh.

"Oh," I act like I knew that. "I knew that."

"Of course you did." He replied.

"So… we are staying in the same room?" My voice goes up at the lost word.

"Yup." He replies easily, and jumps on the bed. His long body spreads out, and he uses his elbow to prop himself up. His eyebrows go up, I must have my mouth open. I come to my senses and close it. What does he expect me to do?

**Chapter Four**

"Oh Athena, how funny your cute little emotions are. They are quite entertaining."

Okay, I have no idea what he is talking about. This is really creepy. He laughs out loud.

"You think that we will be sharing a bed?" My face turns bright red. His laugh echoes through my burning body, deep and throaty. He unbuttons the top button in his black silk shirt. He is also wearing a pair of perfectly tailored black dress pants. I see through the unbuttoned shirt to his lovely, pale neck. Wait, hold on, back up, a little more, perfect, and now stop. Why am I staring at is neck. God, I am so confused right now. His perfect eyes slice through my pale skin, sinking deeper and deeper into the depths of my heart. He smiles deviously. It is almost like I can tell that he found my thought of him being the sexiest guy that I have ever known. His smile widens. He did. He sits up slowly; back straight, his eyes off of me. I am still staring at him. If someone was watching us, this would look really awkward, but I don't care, he is so perfect. One step, two steps, I stare at his feet. He walks slowly toward me. Tempting me, what an evil, evil guy he is. He smirks. His piercing blue eyes widen, staring over my body greedily. In some more slow, breathtaking steps, he is against my body. We had already kissed before, but I see now that was only a task in order to earn my trust. Now, he wants me for a different reason. His head bends over to kiss my neck, up to my ear. He whispers in a low, sexy voice,

"You are mine now."

"Is that a threat?" I ask trying to imitate his beautiful sex appeal. I fail miserably.

"That depends on whether you want it to be or not." A low growl erupts from the depths of his perfect chest. His eyes glisten. He lets go all of the sudden, and walks, with his back towards me, to the bed. He picks up a small remote and clicks a button. The bed splits in two, and spreads out so that it is a foot apart. He turns back to face me, three more buttons were undone and I could just barely see a set of rock hard abs under his ribcage.

"Have it your way, my dear. You are so upset about sharing a bed. Will this do?" a grin plays at the side of his mouth. His perfectly pale hand goes to unbutton another shirt, oh my god.

"You are tempting me." I say obviously.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He tries to look upset, but it does not work. I will play your game.

"Yes, that is fine." I turn around swiftly and walk into the large bathroom. Turning back before I shut the door, I smile as I see shock registered on his face.

"Wow." I breathe. Hurriedly, I look around for something to do. In the corner is a suitcase. I run over and open it up. Inside is some of my clothes, but there is something else. I pull out a bulky sweatshirt and slowly lift up a lacy nightgown. I peel off my sweaty jeans and a T-shirt. Off goes my bra and I pull the dress over my head.

It dropped and covered me more than I thought. It went about mid thigh, was very comfortable, fit me perfectly, and didn't show much cleavage. Wow, I thought, I did not expect this to turn up in my suitcase. I slid the nightgown off and decided that it was a bit to tempting when sharing a room with some guy. I pulled on, instead, a pair of fuzzy pink pants, which matched with a fuzzy white shirt. I walked out of the bathroom.

Oh my god, I feel like such an idiot right now. There is Kaemon, with his shirt completely unbuttoned, still wearing the same pants, and hear I am, showing no skin except my face and hands, like a fuzz bunny. Oh well, it looks like I am going to play the one who acts normal, like the other person is an idiot.

"What are you wearing?" I ask him.

"I was about to ask you the same question." He answers.

"I am wearing my pj's and they are comfy, you are wearing the same thing you wore today." A blush was rising to m cheeks as his eyes scanned over my fuzzy choice of night clothes.

"Well then, I am glad to hear that you are comfy. Now as for me, as a faerie, we do not sleep much. We do sleep, mind you, but we only need three hours at night. You need four." How did he know my freaky sleeping patterns? It had always been a mystery. I cannot remember one times where I got more than four hours of sleep.

"You wonder how I know this? Well you are half faerie, and faeries sleep for three hours. Humans need eight hours. Your father had the most dominance when it came to this, but your mother still had a little. So when you were born, from then on, you could only sleep four hours."

"Do you know everything about me?" I asked as I walked over to my side of the bed, turned down the sheets, and moved back to the bathroom.

"Yes, we were required to learn everything about your history in school for a while." I move my hips sexually, and glide into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door. I pull open the suitcase, and pull out the short nightgown I had tried on earlier. I have to dress like a princess.

"That's really creepy." I yell to the other room and slip into the silk nightgown. Slowly, I walk to the door, loving the way his eyes pop, then go normal. I walk to my side of the bad, and slip into the soft sheets. His eyes scan from my eyes to my nose, mouth, lingering on my neck, breasts, and then my torso, and back up. This makes me shift uncomfortably, but he is my prince. When I think this shivers run down my spine, I smile.

"Well, we learned all about you, because most of the male faeries join the army, so we have to know your weaknesses."

"And what are my weaknesses exactly?" I reply.

"Well, I know that you have a sweet tooth, and I know that you trust too easily." That hits the spot, my guard goes up, and my sexuality goes spiraling down. My jaw tightens and my eyes go fierce. I know what he means by this. But I had put that in the past. I do not dwell on what Ashton did to me. I will not go there.

"Well then good night."

He instantly realizes hat he did wrong and trips over his words.

"Oh Athena, I did not mean that! I meant something else," he blushed a deep crimson. "I meant that you cannot trust e to stay away from you in the night." Replacing his sheepish blush comes a mischievous grin. My body goes cold, and I do not answer that disgusting remark. Either way, I slide deeper into the covers and close my eyes. I hear the sheets rustling next to me, then hear a long sigh. Slowly, I drift to sleep/

There I am, standing in mist, wearing the gauzy gown. But Kaemon is not there. Instead, there is Ashton, he smiles at me with a wicked glint in his eyes. His olive skin looks so good with his black hair and his deep eyes. He walks toward me. His body presses against mine and I see myself doing nothing. His neck bends down so his head is next to mine. In my ear, his breath, so soft.

"My darling, Athena, I know that you think I have betrayed you. But you cannot trust Kaemon. He is not safe for you. My dear." His mouth trails kisses from my ear to my mouth. Slowly his tongue slides out and caresses my lower lip. His body presses harder and the black outfits he is wearing starts turning to dust. I turn as well, and slowly, white and black, we dissolve into nothingness as our bodies intertwine.

I wake up, my heart racing, a cold sweat on my forehead, and about twenty faces, very worried, surround the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Platinum_

_It is hard to believe, and I did not at first. But it is true and there is no denying it. Only we can know about them, and now I am one. I take the risk, though. I will be taken, to tell you the truth. The truth about what is right in front of you, but you cannot see. The truth that is and will always be. All the way until the end of time, it is the truth, forever. You can't believe me. There is absolutely no way. Although you must, you have to believe. Believe. I will tell you my story. The story of how I became one of them. The story of how I became a faerie._

**Chapter One**

Pain screeches through my aching limbs. My muscles scream in protest, but I must continue on. Knapsack in hand, I run faster down, down, down. It gets colder and colder as I venture on the narrow passageway. Having been down this road before, I know just what to expect.

Faster, faster, I must go faster, they are behind me! Reaching the end, I hold my breath, trying to relax before the dreadful switch to the other world. I continue running, though my instincts roar a big, fat no, don't go! Just as before, I reach a blank wall, continuing up like a skyscraper.

The black hole consumes me as I go spiraling down, down, down into nothingness. I lose consciousness. My mind wanders off in deep sleep, thinking about the terrible things that have happened to me. All of the things that I wish couldn't have happened. All of the things that make me wish I could be normal.

When I regain consciousness, I am still falling, and it is getting colder. Freezing, I glance at my watch. I have been falling for about an hour and 53 minutes. Seven more minutes and I would be back in my lovely Athens.

Just as I think that I must be stuck in the hole forever I breathe the sweet scent of the night. I close my eyes and brace myself. Out of nowhere the black, nothingness ends and I drop four feet to the hard pavement. The people around me stare at me as though I have three eyeballs.

"What?" I ask trying to sound offended. They still stare. "You've never seen a girl fall out of a window and face plant?" I can't stall any longer; they will be through the hole in a few minutes. As if on queue, the black whole opens again, and three faeries spill out, as they hit the sidewalk, they disappear so as not to be seen by the humans. I run.

Adrenaline pulses through my blood. I run faster. Down the roads of Athens, up the sidewalk, two more blocks. Faster, I yell at myself, faster, run. One more block, so close. I glance down at my knapsack; the scrolls are secured tightly inside. I smile, this is really happening. I can see people. There they are, wonderful, glorious, breathtaking human beings. The faeries will soon lose their ability to stay invisible, so they will be forced to turn back. I stop, suddenly, my mind races, I did it, and I have them! I cannot believe it, how could this have happened? I thought that I was gone for good. They cannot show themselves around people, I remember, I learned that the hard way.

I breathe evenly as I walk around the corner. Right in front of me is a Ferrari. I smirk to myself thinking; I will return it later. I walk to the beautiful car and go to the driver's seat. I pull out a bobby pin from my hair and pick the lock. I hear a quick click, and I know I am in; I slowly open the door and slide in. Crouching low under the wheel I slowly start up the engine and sit back down. Turning on the radio full blast, I screech down the road and turn left, ignoring a red light.

Tourists in tacky T-shirts saying "I Love Athens" gape at me, one shouts, this is probably his car. I hear sirens wail loudly behind me a few minute into my joy ride. Great, I think to myself. I keep going. I am only 15 but I have had a pretty hard life, I have had to tough it out and learn important skills on my own. (One of these skills including jacking cars) My parents are dead, and I have no other family. All I know is that I can prove something to the world. My knapsack is flung beside me in the passenger seat I glance at it cautiously. Okay Athena, I think to myself, everything is going to be just fine, no need to worry.

My calming words are interrupted as I see out of my rearview mirror that three police cars are screeching along the road behind me. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, I mumble to myself. I make a sharp left and then a quick right, throwing them off guard. I skid along a dark alley that has been deserted for years. They follow me. Thinking fast I realize, this is not the worst thing that has happened, I can get out of this easily considering the things that I have done in the past.

With newfound confidence I blast past an old hotel and a homeless man trying to light a fire in an old trashcan, but quickly hiding when he hears the sirens. Sharp right, right again, left, soon they are far behind me, and I am not taking any chances. I keep turning until I get to a familiar alleyway. I stop the car a block from the alleyway and jump out.

Knapsack in hand I run to the alleyway and hop the fence into a friendly neighborhood. Cutting across a nicely cut lawn, I scurry down the street to the abandoned house that I live in. People can be such idiots. The only reason that this house is abandoned is because someone started a rumor that it is haunted. To set the record strait, 6583 Westling Road is not, nor has ever been haunted. I dash around the back of the house and step through the smashed window. I step from dead yellow grass onto a dusty wood floor that is the kitchen. I tiptoe to the back door and open it slightly.

I bend down and grab an energy bar out from under the dead leaves from the huge willow tree, about to die from lack of water. It is so cold outside that I don't even need a refrigerator, not that I could get one if I did need it. I walk along the dusty wood floor up to the living room. I sit down on the shabby, moth-eaten, disgusting couch that the last resident of the house left behind in an effort to be kind.

I pull out the scrolls and spread the first out in front of me. Just like the other scrolls that I have found and translated, this one is blank. I remember one year ago that I found out about the faeries. I had stolen a scroll and was very disappointed when I saw that it was blank. But like that day when I first read the scroll, there is a secret to unlocking its mystery.

I close my eyes and think hard about the very important reason as to why I need to read this scroll. I think about my parents, and a tear slides down my face. It falls onto the parchment. I open my eyes and squint at the scroll.

When I see the funny words on the parchment, my eyes shoot open. My tears disappear and I look at the ancient writing that has been tucked away for so long that it is faded and smeared. I can still read it. My parents return to my mind once again.

My father, strong, handsome, and happy with his life was a faerie. My mother young, beautiful, and adventurous fell for the faerie, but they could not be together. They saw each other and soon eloped. That night that they ran off together, I was created, and my parents were destroyed. I am half faerie, and I am sought after. There would be a great prize rewarded to the faerie that captured me and turned me entirely faerie. But I will not let that happen.

The Faerie Queen, current one being Faldocala, took pity on me as a child. She looked after me, not like a real mother, but as a guardian, making sure I would live. She knows my destiny, even if I do not know it myself, and she convinced the king to make it a quest for young male faeries to try to turn me. But I will never let that happen, I will never forget what the King did to my parents. What he did to me. King Galerique.

**Chapter 2**

I have to calm down, I need to be physically and emotionally ready while I translate the scroll, or it will overcome me. I close my eyes for a small moment. That small moment turns into a quick moment. That quick moment turns into a dream. That dream turns into a deep sleep. In my deep, unconscious sleep I dream, a sweet dream.

In the dream I am walking in silver mist that caresses my body lovingly. I am wearing a beautiful, shimmering white gown. I have a gauzy veil over my white-blonde hair. I have no idea where I am walking. Then my head turns and in walks a tall boy with white-blonde hair, just like mine.

He is wearing a sexy black tuxedo, and walking toward me. When he reaches my side, his hand slides across my back and rests on my hip. His other hand slides up my side, slowly and surely, loving and tender. His hand goes to my face, which is beaming at him. We are an inch apart, and his sweet breath tickles my lips. I close my eyes and move toward him. Our lips meet and I feel my insides dance for joy.

Our lips move together, dancing gracefully, and his tongue slides into my mouth. His body is tight against mine and I never want this moment to end. Slowly, but not entirely, my mind comes back to reality. I have no idea who this guy is, or what his name is. I am making out with some random dude and I am in a wedding dress. How is that for a really creepy dream? I fling my eyes open.

I force myself back to the scroll. Because I am half faerie, I have the ability to read their ancient manuscripts. However, I have great difficulty and it takes me quite some time to get them fully translated. I set to work. Taking a seat on the floor, I spread out the first scroll out and I take out a sheet of paper and a pencil that I stole from some kid's backpack. After ten minutes I have come up with one paragraph out of the five that there are.

_Her destiny is laid out for her and it is a great one. She will rule over the faeries with great will and a heart of steel. With the greatest of all Kings by her side, they will keep peace and harmony between all faeries alike. The Kingdom of Athens will be more powerful than it has ever been, built on faith, hope, and love, they will survive. The guardian of Athens will live for centuries, and her doubts will be forgotten, for she is a descendent of the most powerful rulers of all time._

This puzzles me very much. My name can be translated to mean the guardian of Athens, but that is hardly relevant. Then there is a knock at the door. I don' t care that much. It is probably just some 12-year-old kid who had his friend dare him to go up to the haunted house. But still, I get up to double-check. I look through the tiny peephole, and I gasp, holding back a scream. I see a tall boy with white-blonde hair, just like mine. He has perfect feature, and beautiful blue eyes. It is the boy from my creep dream.

"Athena?" He asks, his voice low and sexy, an impulse rushes over me to swing open the door and kiss him.

"Who are you?" I shout, then instantly regret it. I could have just kept quite and maybe he would just go away. Too late. He looked surprised.

"You do not know?" He asks some astonishment in his beautiful voice.

"No, am I supposed to?" I do not try to hide the sarcasm in my voice.

"Athena, this was one of my greatest fears. Can you please let me come in so that I may explain? I wish I were not the one to tell you this. But now I must." I hear disappointment in his voice. I don't want to open the door. I do not even know the guy.

"My name is Kaemon." He answers my thoughts. That's weird. Freaky actually. But there is something about this guy that draws me to him. I clutch the doorknob and he steps inside. I slam the door behind him and try to warm myself up after the cold air that just blew in. As soon as I turn around to face Kaemon, to ask him who the hell he is, He walks up to me and grasps me tightly against him.

I can feel hard skin under his shirt up against me I can't help thinking he must be really strong. Wait what am I thinking? This guy comes into my house and is holding me hostage in his arms. I struggle against him. His grip tightens. Then the most unexpected thing happens. He grabs my face and kisses me. His kiss so fierce, so sudden, so wonderful, it took my breath away.

Then his memories come flooding into my brain. He is the Prince of the Faeries. His father is the King and his mother is Queen Faldocala. He has come to find me because we are destined to be with each other. I saw him in my dream because he went into my heart and placed it there. The memory escaped and it came to my brain. That is the future, the near future. Queen Faldocala has died and I am destined to be the new Queen. Kaemon also has the special power to read people's feelings. This was somewhat like reading thoughts, and twice as effective. He could sense anger, sorrow, happiness, love, confusion, and more. He could even sense the inability to understand something, which is why he started to kiss me even more passionately.

Then it came to me. My father and his father (King Galerique) ruled together. My father was the faerie king of Northern Athens. King Galerique was the faerie king of Southern Athens. My father was married and very happy, all he could have ever wanted would be a lovely child. If it was a boy, wonderful, then he could marry and be a great ruler. If it was a girl, he had hope of combining the two kingdoms to make a more powerful Athens. At that time King Galerique already had a son, his son who is kissing me in an abandoned house. Kaemon name means a strong warrior, which his father intended him to be. But King Galerique soon grew greedy, the only good thing that he had ever done in his life was to marry Queen Faldocala. He wanted the two kingdoms all for his own, and when He married my mother, there was no hesitation to whether or not my father should be killed.

The kiss ended and I fell backward, my head thumping painfully on the wood floor. He was by my side in a second, holding his hand under my head, the other one holding my hand. I pull myself up and my head spins.

"How could I marry you if I don't even know you?" I ask, slightly woozy.

"We are destined to be with each other, you have absolutely no choice, you will fall in love with me, as you saw in the dream." Thinking of the dream makes me feel embarrassed, I had obviously loved him. There was no denying that. But at the moment I was more freaked out about him that I was falling in love with him. He obviously sensed my suspicion to the love that I am supposedly supposed to feel to him. Maybe if he was like the normal teenage boys, well with a few exceptions (drugs, alcohol, sex, overall perverted personality), he could be a perfectly good boyfriend, hold the husband until the last possible second please. Wait, I vowed myself that I would not be turned into a faerie, to be Queen, I have to be one. How do you get turned into a faerie? I read that somewhere.

"So I have to become a faerie to be queen?" I asked making sure that we were on the exact same page.

"Yes that is true, and I must be the one to turn you."

"Let us hold your little lecture about telling me how I get changed into a faerie for a later date. Tell me the complications please, I can tell that you are holding something back and I do not like it at all."

"How do know that there would be complications?" he said this as though I was right.

"Nothing has ever some easy for me in my life, its not about to start now. By the way, can I say no? Because I am really edging towards no becoming a faerie, you know?"

"No it is your destiny."

"I will outwit destiny if I want to." I say stubbornly. "Please tell me what the complications could be. Let's get that over with."

"My father, does not want you to be my Queen," I cringe. "He wants you for himself." Okay, that is really gross.

"Isn't he live a century or two older than me?"

"Age does not matter to him, all faeries can live up to five centauries, and they can only die of old age. They cannot be killed. Royalty however can live forever, but they can be killed. If they do not have a spouse for a long period of time, they will be weakened and eventually die. But they have to be with someone who loves them; the King is going to try to make you fall in love with him. ."

"So O cannot let him."

"That would be correct. Now listen, you must come with me. You are not safe here, I am going to take you somewhere you can be safe."

"Uhh, let me think this through. No."

"Why not?" he looked disappointed.

"Let's see, I don't believe you. This is creepy. I don't want to go. You are creepy and I am not marrying you." I could see the hurt register across his face, turning to pain and agony. You would think I was already married to him and telling him I want a divorce by how much sorrow was on his face."

"I am sorry, but you really have absolutely no choice in the matter, I was hoping you would come freely." And with that he grabbed me into his arms, opened the door, and walked over to a car. He opened the back, shoved me in and locked the door. Then he went back into my house for the scrolls.

**Chapter Three**

I am sitting so awkward, if you could see through the back of the car, man I would be embarrassed. My legs are touching the seat, my hands, touching the car window. If you think about it, you would probably wonder why I am not getting up.

Well there is a simple reason. The car is going 140 mph, and there is another random, extremely handsome guy holding me down. I blow in his face and stick my tongue out at him. He laughs. Another reason might be because my wrists are tied together. I guess they suspected that I would not want to go with them, because as soon as Kaemon dumped me in the car, they tied my wrists. How original.

Although 15 minutes seems live forever, we get to wherever Kaemon thinks is safe for me. Man, this guy has walked into my house, kissed me, told me a ridiculous story, and then tied me up and threw me into the back of a car, to make me safe.

They open the trunk and help me out. While untying the string around my wrist, Kaemon keeps his head down low.

"I am so sorry Athena. I know that you must hate me now." He says slowly, this is obviously causing him a lot of pain.

"Well you have kind of invaded my personal space, and you have seriously messed up my perspective of you, so if we are going to get married, I will always bug you about this." I say this to upset him, because I really am very mad at him. But I know that I will not be marrying him anytime soon.

"Well I am about to make it a whole lot better, come." He motions me to follow him into a huge white house that has to be like four stories. He opens the door and I step in. The instant I am inside, I see that it is just like a normal house, but not with normal people.

I feel so out of place, in the corner there is a gorgeous girl making out with some hot punk-rock guy. On the sofa, there are about three people sitting watching a television screen, they are also very beautiful.

Everyone in that room is beautiful, and they are all staring at me. Soon, one by one, they bow to me, and get on with the rest of their lives. Okay, that was very awkward. Kaemon follows me in and wraps his arm around my waist, his body pressing up against mine. Someone in the room wolf calls and everyone laughs. Kaemon grins.

"Follow me, we are going to go upstairs, I will show you your room." He smiles deviously. Someone in the room yells.

"He is going to show you a bit more than your room, babe." Kaemon grins again. I blush a deep scarlet. He keeps a hold of my waist and guides me up a winding iron bar staircase. After we are on the second floor he guides me over a cream colored carpet and guides me up a wooden staircase, on the third floor he does the same thing. Then once again on the fourth floor, I was wrong there are five floors. One the fifth floor, there are no doors leading to other rooms.

There is only one, kill me now, there is only one room, man I hope that he has on other room to himself. He senses my hesitation, and laughs heartily. He unlocks the door with a special key, a lock, really? There were no locks on the other room doors!

He opens the door, and I walk inside. Oh my god. In the room there is a king sized bed, only one bed (Shoot), a bedside table on either side, a plasma television, a sofa, and a humongous bathroom. In the bathroom there are double sinks (I think I know where this is going, but I wish it would turn around right now.), a bathtub the size of a couch (who is that big?), a shower, and a toilet (a private one).

I turn around to see him concentrated hard, staring me down.

"What in the world are you doing?" I ask my hands automatically fold their arms across my chest. He chuckles.

"I am trying to see whether or not you like it, but I can't. You have two completely different emotions going on and they are ruining my ability. I think its amazement, and fear." There is question in his eyes. Oh, I know what the fear it, I think, it's the fact that you might be staying in the same room with me, and there is one bed.

"Well, you don't have to know what I am thinking all of the time." I try to stray from the subject. "So, that's funny that there are two sinks in the bathroom, huh?" I try to force a laugh.

"Well there is one for you," Oh no. "and there is one for me." His voice oozed with duh.

"Oh," I act like I knew that. "I knew that."

"Of course you did." He replied.

"So… we are staying in the same room?" My voice goes up at the lost word.

"Yup." He replies easily, and jumps on the bed. His long body spreads out, and he uses his elbow to prop himself up. His eyebrows go up, I must have my mouth open. I come to my senses and close it. What does he expect me to do?

**Chapter Four**

"Oh Athena, how funny your cute little emotions are. They are quite entertaining."

Okay, I have no idea what he is talking about. This is really creepy. He laughs out loud.

"You think that we will be sharing a bed?" My face turns bright red. His laugh echoes through my burning body, deep and throaty. He unbuttons the top button in his black silk shirt. He is also wearing a pair of perfectly tailored black dress pants. I see through the unbuttoned shirt to his lovely, pale neck. Wait, hold on, back up, a little more, perfect, and now stop. Why am I staring at is neck. God, I am so confused right now. His perfect eyes slice through my pale skin, sinking deeper and deeper into the depths of my heart. He smiles deviously. It is almost like I can tell that he found my thought of him being the sexiest guy that I have ever known. His smile widens. He did. He sits up slowly; back straight, his eyes off of me. I am still staring at him. If someone was watching us, this would look really awkward, but I don't care, he is so perfect. One step, two steps, I stare at his feet. He walks slowly toward me. Tempting me, what an evil, evil guy he is. He smirks. His piercing blue eyes widen, staring over my body greedily. In some more slow, breathtaking steps, he is against my body. We had already kissed before, but I see now that was only a task in order to earn my trust. Now, he wants me for a different reason. His head bends over to kiss my neck, up to my ear. He whispers in a low, sexy voice,

"You are mine now."

"Is that a threat?" I ask trying to imitate his beautiful sex appeal. I fail miserably.

"That depends on whether you want it to be or not." A low growl erupts from the depths of his perfect chest. His eyes glisten. He lets go all of the sudden, and walks, with his back towards me, to the bed. He picks up a small remote and clicks a button. The bed splits in two, and spreads out so that it is a foot apart. He turns back to face me, three more buttons were undone and I could just barely see a set of rock hard abs under his ribcage.

"Have it your way, my dear. You are so upset about sharing a bed. Will this do?" a grin plays at the side of his mouth. His perfectly pale hand goes to unbutton another shirt, oh my god.

"You are tempting me." I say obviously.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He tries to look upset, but it does not work. I will play your game.

"Yes, that is fine." I turn around swiftly and walk into the large bathroom. Turning back before I shut the door, I smile as I see shock registered on his face.

"Wow." I breathe. Hurriedly, I look around for something to do. In the corner is a suitcase. I run over and open it up. Inside is some of my clothes, but there is something else. I pull out a bulky sweatshirt and slowly lift up a lacy nightgown. I peel off my sweaty jeans and a T-shirt. Off goes my bra and I pull the dress over my head.

It dropped and covered me more than I thought. It went about mid thigh, was very comfortable, fit me perfectly, and didn't show much cleavage. Wow, I thought, I did not expect this to turn up in my suitcase. I slid the nightgown off and decided that it was a bit to tempting when sharing a room with some guy. I pulled on, instead, a pair of fuzzy pink pants, which matched with a fuzzy white shirt. I walked out of the bathroom.

Oh my god, I feel like such an idiot right now. There is Kaemon, with his shirt completely unbuttoned, still wearing the same pants, and hear I am, showing no skin except my face and hands, like a fuzz bunny. Oh well, it looks like I am going to play the one who acts normal, like the other person is an idiot.

"What are you wearing?" I ask him.

"I was about to ask you the same question." He answers.

"I am wearing my pj's and they are comfy, you are wearing the same thing you wore today." A blush was rising to m cheeks as his eyes scanned over my fuzzy choice of night clothes.

"Well then, I am glad to hear that you are comfy. Now as for me, as a faerie, we do not sleep much. We do sleep, mind you, but we only need three hours at night. You need four." How did he know my freaky sleeping patterns? It had always been a mystery. I cannot remember one times where I got more than four hours of sleep.

"You wonder how I know this? Well you are half faerie, and faeries sleep for three hours. Humans need eight hours. Your father had the most dominance when it came to this, but your mother still had a little. So when you were born, from then on, you could only sleep four hours."

"Do you know everything about me?" I asked as I walked over to my side of the bed, turned down the sheets, and moved back to the bathroom.

"Yes, we were required to learn everything about your history in school for a while." I move my hips sexually, and glide into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door. I pull open the suitcase, and pull out the short nightgown I had tried on earlier. I have to dress like a princess.

"That's really creepy." I yell to the other room and slip into the silk nightgown. Slowly, I walk to the door, loving the way his eyes pop, then go normal. I walk to my side of the bad, and slip into the soft sheets. His eyes scan from my eyes to my nose, mouth, lingering on my neck, breasts, and then my torso, and back up. This makes me shift uncomfortably, but he is my prince. When I think this shivers run down my spine, I smile.

"Well, we learned all about you, because most of the male faeries join the army, so we have to know your weaknesses."

"And what are my weaknesses exactly?" I reply.

"Well, I know that you have a sweet tooth, and I know that you trust too easily." That hits the spot, my guard goes up, and my sexuality goes spiraling down. My jaw tightens and my eyes go fierce. I know what he means by this. But I had put that in the past. I do not dwell on what Ashton did to me. I will not go there.

"Well then good night."

He instantly realizes hat he did wrong and trips over his words.

"Oh Athena, I did not mean that! I meant something else," he blushed a deep crimson. "I meant that you cannot trust e to stay away from you in the night." Replacing his sheepish blush comes a mischievous grin. My body goes cold, and I do not answer that disgusting remark. Either way, I slide deeper into the covers and close my eyes. I hear the sheets rustling next to me, then hear a long sigh. Slowly, I drift to sleep/

There I am, standing in mist, wearing the gauzy gown. But Kaemon is not there. Instead, there is Ashton, he smiles at me with a wicked glint in his eyes. His olive skin looks so good with his black hair and his deep eyes. He walks toward me. His body presses against mine and I see myself doing nothing. His neck bends down so his head is next to mine. In my ear, his breath, so soft.

"My darling, Athena, I know that you think I have betrayed you. But you cannot trust Kaemon. He is not safe for you. My dear." His mouth trails kisses from my ear to my mouth. Slowly his tongue slides out and caresses my lower lip. His body presses harder and the black outfits he is wearing starts turning to dust. I turn as well, and slowly, white and black, we dissolve into nothingness as our bodies intertwine.

I wake up, my heart racing, a cold sweat on my forehead, and about twenty faces, very worried, surround the bed.

**Chapter Five**

"Oh honey, are you okay?" Kaemon runs to my side ad places a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes I'm fine, I just had, well, you could call it a bad dream."

"Yes, that was the King, trying to contact you, do you remember who was in the dream? If you do, that would tell us who he is sending out after you."

"Yes, I remember, and I remember what he said"

"Who is He?" His voice has a strong edge, of what, jealousy?

"It was," I close my eyes, and a tear slides down my cheek. "Ashton." A collective gasp, like a wave goes around the room.

"We have to move, now." His voice is urgent as he starts doling out orders.

"Cathy, go prepare the cars. Jean-Luke, get Athena's stuff together. Henderson, go and stand guard at the front door. Nathaniel, you stand guard outside of our door room."

Four beautiful bodies flow outside of the room, one male going into out bathroom.

"Magas, dear, I need you to prepare Athena. A petite girl in a long black dress nods, she has black hair flowing down to her hips, big green eyes, and tan skin. Truly the most beautiful of the bunch, she rushes o my side. She bows before me.

"My Princess, please come with me." It is an order and there is urgence in her voice. It sound like a flute playing in the wind and carrying across the small meadow, echoing through my head.

"Yes." I reply. She pulls me into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"I am Magas, and that is Henderson." She motions toward a guy in the corner, who looks exactly like her, only a lot taller, and with brown eyes.

"WE will be preparing you for your journey to our world. It is the only safe place, because faeries are very much weakened outside of our realm. We will station very far from the castle, it is the safest place. But there is no reason that you should not look beautiful, like the princess you are." Henderson says this in a very high voice higher than you would expect. A tall man, about the same size as Henderson strides into the bathroom. He walks over to him and leans up against him. Whispering softly in his ear, then giving him a swift peck on the cheek and leaving.

"That's my beau." Henderson says, smiling longingly after the man, he is obviously very proud at such a catch.

"Okay honey, let's get you ready." Magas sings. Henderson goes back to the suitcase while Magas pulls me out of my skimpy nightgown, smiling briefly, then pushing me into the large shower. She comes in after me and starts washing my body and hair. After she is done, she dries me and puts my hair in a towel. Then she brings over a cart of tools.

"Lets start on your face." First, she plucks my eyebrows into a perfect crescent moon shape. Then she waxes the area above my lips. After that, make up. Powder cover-up, stencil my eyebrows, blush, a bronze eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and last, lip stain.

"Okay baby, now for your body, that's Henderson's job, I will do your hair." Magas states.

Henderson then sets to work waxing my legs, arms, underarms, lower stomach, bikini areas, and toes and fingers.

"You have the most perfect skin, honey." Henderson gushes.

"Okay, we are going to put your hair into a lovely, elegant, bun, and we have your tiara." Magas explains

"Tiara? Is that really necessary?" I cringe.

"Yes its necessary! I am surprised that Kaemon didn't make you wear it last night! I is ver, extremely important."

"Well, where is it? It isn't like, all out, is it?" I pray that it isn't.

"Oh no, honey it is gorgeous, a bit simple for my liking, but I know that you will like it. I have studied you for years, I only joined the revolt a year ago. Just finished high school. The King isn't too keen on gay guys. But, you know what they say, gays have more fun!" I have never heard that before, but I smile at him anyway. Magas brushes out my hair, low-dries it then brushes it more. My pale blond hair seems to shine in the bathroom light, and she hasn't even put product on it! Then she smoothes some anti-frizz stuff all through it. Soon, my hair is in a very elegant bun at the crown of my head. Henderson brings out the tiara. He was right! It is so beautiful, it shines ever so slightly and sparkles when you move it. It has a few crystals in it, and it looks like it is made out of leaves, it is really silver, with a light green on the leaves, then the crystals thread throughout the entire circle. They place it on my head. Okay, I think, I look like a princess from the head up.

Then, Henderson goes to the suitcase and pulls out a long, Celtic, emerald green gown, to match the tiara. I groan as Magas pulls out a flesh coloured corset. She pulls it around my torso, then threads the strings through. I suck in my breath, man this thing is tight! When I look at myself in the full mirror, I am to much more curvy, wearing just a corset, with underwear and flesh coloured tights. I put my hands in the air as Henderson pulls the gown over me. There is no use in arguing, I know that I will lose

I look stunning. The green helps the small green flecks in my eyes stand out, my skin looks a soft glow. My hair shines in a brilliant bun. My feet are in for much pain. Henderson pulls out Green heels, they are not too high, but they are higher than I have ever worn.

"You have to get used to this darling." Magas points out. "This is how everyone dresses in out world. Magas and Henderson swiftly change into something similar to mine. Well, Magas changes into something similar. Hers is red, and much more plain. She pulls her long hair up into a swift bun. Henderson is wearing something from a Shakespeare play. Tights, Brown capris, a long-sleeved white button down shirt, and a red vest.

All and all, they look very lovely, so elegant, I think that I am going to like this world. Soon, Magas is ushering me out the door while Henderson packs up. We hurry through my room, down the stairs and hallways, and soon, before the stairs to the front foyer. I stand straight and tall, then look to Magas for guidance.

"Just walk straight, think tall, and be graceful, everyone is down there waiting or you, including your prince." She smiles coyly, then walks down first. I close my eyes, breathe in, and breathe out. First step, second, third, soon I am halfway down. All eyes go up to me, faeries, beautiful faeries smile, gasp, whisper, and stare. I look for only one faerie. He is standing in front, wearing something like Henderson, but he looks so much better. I smile, and everyone sighs. They all bow as I reach Kaemon. He guides me out to a car, more like a limo, and I slip in. He walks around to the other side as I stare, wide eyed at the interior. It has black leather, and is huge. There is a television, a refridgerator, a bathtub, a bed, and a pantry, well, more like a cupboard with food. I settle in a am amazed by how comfortable the dress is, even with a corset.

Kaemon joins me and the driver starts the car, but I cannot see him, there is a wall.

"So princess, what first?" He asks seductively.


	6. Chapter 6

_Platinum_

_It is hard to believe, and I did not at first. But it is true and there is no denying it. Only we can know about them, and now I am one. I take the risk, though. I will be taken, to tell you the truth. The truth about what is right in front of you, but you cannot see. The truth that is and will always be. All the way until the end of time, it is the truth, forever. You can't believe me. There is absolutely no way. Although you must, you have to believe. Believe. I will tell you my story. The story of how I became one of them. The story of how I became a faerie._

**Chapter One**

Pain screeches through my aching limbs. My muscles scream in protest, but I must continue on. Knapsack in hand, I run faster down, down, down. It gets colder and colder as I venture on the narrow passageway. Having been down this road before, I know just what to expect.

Faster, faster, I must go faster, they are behind me! Reaching the end, I hold my breath, trying to relax before the dreadful switch to the other world. I continue running, though my instincts roar a big, fat no, don't go! Just as before, I reach a blank wall, continuing up like a skyscraper.

The black hole consumes me as I go spiraling down, down, down into nothingness. I lose consciousness. My mind wanders off in deep sleep, thinking about the terrible things that have happened to me. All of the things that I wish couldn't have happened. All of the things that make me wish I could be normal.

When I regain consciousness, I am still falling, and it is getting colder. Freezing, I glance at my watch. I have been falling for about an hour and 53 minutes. Seven more minutes and I would be back in my lovely Athens.

Just as I think that I must be stuck in the hole forever I breathe the sweet scent of the night. I close my eyes and brace myself. Out of nowhere the black, nothingness ends and I drop four feet to the hard pavement. The people around me stare at me as though I have three eyeballs.

"What?" I ask trying to sound offended. They still stare. "You've never seen a girl fall out of a window and face plant?" I can't stall any longer; they will be through the hole in a few minutes. As if on queue, the black whole opens again, and three faeries spill out, as they hit the sidewalk, they disappear so as not to be seen by the humans. I run.

Adrenaline pulses through my blood. I run faster. Down the roads of Athens, up the sidewalk, two more blocks. Faster, I yell at myself, faster, run. One more block, so close. I glance down at my knapsack; the scrolls are secured tightly inside. I smile, this is really happening. I can see people. There they are, wonderful, glorious, breathtaking human beings. The faeries will soon lose their ability to stay invisible, so they will be forced to turn back. I stop, suddenly, my mind races, I did it, and I have them! I cannot believe it, how could this have happened? I thought that I was gone for good. They cannot show themselves around people, I remember, I learned that the hard way.

I breathe evenly as I walk around the corner. Right in front of me is a Ferrari. I smirk to myself thinking; I will return it later. I walk to the beautiful car and go to the driver's seat. I pull out a bobby pin from my hair and pick the lock. I hear a quick click, and I know I am in; I slowly open the door and slide in. Crouching low under the wheel I slowly start up the engine and sit back down. Turning on the radio full blast, I screech down the road and turn left, ignoring a red light.

Tourists in tacky T-shirts saying "I Love Athens" gape at me, one shouts, this is probably his car. I hear sirens wail loudly behind me a few minute into my joy ride. Great, I think to myself. I keep going. I am only 15 but I have had a pretty hard life, I have had to tough it out and learn important skills on my own. (One of these skills including jacking cars) My parents are dead, and I have no other family. All I know is that I can prove something to the world. My knapsack is flung beside me in the passenger seat I glance at it cautiously. Okay Athena, I think to myself, everything is going to be just fine, no need to worry.

My calming words are interrupted as I see out of my rearview mirror that three police cars are screeching along the road behind me. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, I mumble to myself. I make a sharp left and then a quick right, throwing them off guard. I skid along a dark alley that has been deserted for years. They follow me. Thinking fast I realize, this is not the worst thing that has happened, I can get out of this easily considering the things that I have done in the past.

With newfound confidence I blast past an old hotel and a homeless man trying to light a fire in an old trashcan, but quickly hiding when he hears the sirens. Sharp right, right again, left, soon they are far behind me, and I am not taking any chances. I keep turning until I get to a familiar alleyway. I stop the car a block from the alleyway and jump out.

Knapsack in hand I run to the alleyway and hop the fence into a friendly neighborhood. Cutting across a nicely cut lawn, I scurry down the street to the abandoned house that I live in. People can be such idiots. The only reason that this house is abandoned is because someone started a rumor that it is haunted. To set the record strait, 6583 Westling Road is not, nor has ever been haunted. I dash around the back of the house and step through the smashed window. I step from dead yellow grass onto a dusty wood floor that is the kitchen. I tiptoe to the back door and open it slightly.

I bend down and grab an energy bar out from under the dead leaves from the huge willow tree, about to die from lack of water. It is so cold outside that I don't even need a refrigerator, not that I could get one if I did need it. I walk along the dusty wood floor up to the living room. I sit down on the shabby, moth-eaten, disgusting couch that the last resident of the house left behind in an effort to be kind.

I pull out the scrolls and spread the first out in front of me. Just like the other scrolls that I have found and translated, this one is blank. I remember one year ago that I found out about the faeries. I had stolen a scroll and was very disappointed when I saw that it was blank. But like that day when I first read the scroll, there is a secret to unlocking its mystery.

I close my eyes and think hard about the very important reason as to why I need to read this scroll. I think about my parents, and a tear slides down my face. It falls onto the parchment. I open my eyes and squint at the scroll.

When I see the funny words on the parchment, my eyes shoot open. My tears disappear and I look at the ancient writing that has been tucked away for so long that it is faded and smeared. I can still read it. My parents return to my mind once again.

My father, strong, handsome, and happy with his life was a faerie. My mother young, beautiful, and adventurous fell for the faerie, but they could not be together. They saw each other and soon eloped. That night that they ran off together, I was created, and my parents were destroyed. I am half faerie, and I am sought after. There would be a great prize rewarded to the faerie that captured me and turned me entirely faerie. But I will not let that happen.

The Faerie Queen, current one being Faldocala, took pity on me as a child. She looked after me, not like a real mother, but as a guardian, making sure I would live. She knows my destiny, even if I do not know it myself, and she convinced the king to make it a quest for young male faeries to try to turn me. But I will never let that happen, I will never forget what the King did to my parents. What he did to me. King Galerique.

**Chapter 2**

I have to calm down, I need to be physically and emotionally ready while I translate the scroll, or it will overcome me. I close my eyes for a small moment. That small moment turns into a quick moment. That quick moment turns into a dream. That dream turns into a deep sleep. In my deep, unconscious sleep I dream, a sweet dream.

In the dream I am walking in silver mist that caresses my body lovingly. I am wearing a beautiful, shimmering white gown. I have a gauzy veil over my white-blonde hair. I have no idea where I am walking. Then my head turns and in walks a tall boy with white-blonde hair, just like mine.

He is wearing a sexy black tuxedo, and walking toward me. When he reaches my side, his hand slides across my back and rests on my hip. His other hand slides up my side, slowly and surely, loving and tender. His hand goes to my face, which is beaming at him. We are an inch apart, and his sweet breath tickles my lips. I close my eyes and move toward him. Our lips meet and I feel my insides dance for joy.

Our lips move together, dancing gracefully, and his tongue slides into my mouth. His body is tight against mine and I never want this moment to end. Slowly, but not entirely, my mind comes back to reality. I have no idea who this guy is, or what his name is. I am making out with some random dude and I am in a wedding dress. How is that for a really creepy dream? I fling my eyes open.

I force myself back to the scroll. Because I am half faerie, I have the ability to read their ancient manuscripts. However, I have great difficulty and it takes me quite some time to get them fully translated. I set to work. Taking a seat on the floor, I spread out the first scroll out and I take out a sheet of paper and a pencil that I stole from some kid's backpack. After ten minutes I have come up with one paragraph out of the five that there are.

_Her destiny is laid out for her and it is a great one. She will rule over the faeries with great will and a heart of steel. With the greatest of all Kings by her side, they will keep peace and harmony between all faeries alike. The Kingdom of Athens will be more powerful than it has ever been, built on faith, hope, and love, they will survive. The guardian of Athens will live for centuries, and her doubts will be forgotten, for she is a descendent of the most powerful rulers of all time._

This puzzles me very much. My name can be translated to mean the guardian of Athens, but that is hardly relevant. Then there is a knock at the door. I don' t care that much. It is probably just some 12-year-old kid who had his friend dare him to go up to the haunted house. But still, I get up to double-check. I look through the tiny peephole, and I gasp, holding back a scream. I see a tall boy with white-blonde hair, just like mine. He has perfect feature, and beautiful blue eyes. It is the boy from my creep dream.

"Athena?" He asks, his voice low and sexy, an impulse rushes over me to swing open the door and kiss him.

"Who are you?" I shout, then instantly regret it. I could have just kept quite and maybe he would just go away. Too late. He looked surprised.

"You do not know?" He asks some astonishment in his beautiful voice.

"No, am I supposed to?" I do not try to hide the sarcasm in my voice.

"Athena, this was one of my greatest fears. Can you please let me come in so that I may explain? I wish I were not the one to tell you this. But now I must." I hear disappointment in his voice. I don't want to open the door. I do not even know the guy.

"My name is Kaemon." He answers my thoughts. That's weird. Freaky actually. But there is something about this guy that draws me to him. I clutch the doorknob and he steps inside. I slam the door behind him and try to warm myself up after the cold air that just blew in. As soon as I turn around to face Kaemon, to ask him who the hell he is, He walks up to me and grasps me tightly against him.

I can feel hard skin under his shirt up against me I can't help thinking he must be really strong. Wait what am I thinking? This guy comes into my house and is holding me hostage in his arms. I struggle against him. His grip tightens. Then the most unexpected thing happens. He grabs my face and kisses me. His kiss so fierce, so sudden, so wonderful, it took my breath away.

Then his memories come flooding into my brain. He is the Prince of the Faeries. His father is the King and his mother is Queen Faldocala. He has come to find me because we are destined to be with each other. I saw him in my dream because he went into my heart and placed it there. The memory escaped and it came to my brain. That is the future, the near future. Queen Faldocala has died and I am destined to be the new Queen. Kaemon also has the special power to read people's feelings. This was somewhat like reading thoughts, and twice as effective. He could sense anger, sorrow, happiness, love, confusion, and more. He could even sense the inability to understand something, which is why he started to kiss me even more passionately.

Then it came to me. My father and his father (King Galerique) ruled together. My father was the faerie king of Northern Athens. King Galerique was the faerie king of Southern Athens. My father was married and very happy, all he could have ever wanted would be a lovely child. If it was a boy, wonderful, then he could marry and be a great ruler. If it was a girl, he had hope of combining the two kingdoms to make a more powerful Athens. At that time King Galerique already had a son, his son who is kissing me in an abandoned house. Kaemon name means a strong warrior, which his father intended him to be. But King Galerique soon grew greedy, the only good thing that he had ever done in his life was to marry Queen Faldocala. He wanted the two kingdoms all for his own, and when He married my mother, there was no hesitation to whether or not my father should be killed.

The kiss ended and I fell backward, my head thumping painfully on the wood floor. He was by my side in a second, holding his hand under my head, the other one holding my hand. I pull myself up and my head spins.

"How could I marry you if I don't even know you?" I ask, slightly woozy.

"We are destined to be with each other, you have absolutely no choice, you will fall in love with me, as you saw in the dream." Thinking of the dream makes me feel embarrassed, I had obviously loved him. There was no denying that. But at the moment I was more freaked out about him that I was falling in love with him. He obviously sensed my suspicion to the love that I am supposedly supposed to feel to him. Maybe if he was like the normal teenage boys, well with a few exceptions (drugs, alcohol, sex, overall perverted personality), he could be a perfectly good boyfriend, hold the husband until the last possible second please. Wait, I vowed myself that I would not be turned into a faerie, to be Queen, I have to be one. How do you get turned into a faerie? I read that somewhere.

"So I have to become a faerie to be queen?" I asked making sure that we were on the exact same page.

"Yes that is true, and I must be the one to turn you."

"Let us hold your little lecture about telling me how I get changed into a faerie for a later date. Tell me the complications please, I can tell that you are holding something back and I do not like it at all."

"How do know that there would be complications?" he said this as though I was right.

"Nothing has ever some easy for me in my life, its not about to start now. By the way, can I say no? Because I am really edging towards no becoming a faerie, you know?"

"No it is your destiny."

"I will outwit destiny if I want to." I say stubbornly. "Please tell me what the complications could be. Let's get that over with."

"My father, does not want you to be my Queen," I cringe. "He wants you for himself." Okay, that is really gross.

"Isn't he live a century or two older than me?"

"Age does not matter to him, all faeries can live up to five centauries, and they can only die of old age. They cannot be killed. Royalty however can live forever, but they can be killed. If they do not have a spouse for a long period of time, they will be weakened and eventually die. But they have to be with someone who loves them; the King is going to try to make you fall in love with him. ."

"So O cannot let him."

"That would be correct. Now listen, you must come with me. You are not safe here, I am going to take you somewhere you can be safe."

"Uhh, let me think this through. No."

"Why not?" he looked disappointed.

"Let's see, I don't believe you. This is creepy. I don't want to go. You are creepy and I am not marrying you." I could see the hurt register across his face, turning to pain and agony. You would think I was already married to him and telling him I want a divorce by how much sorrow was on his face."

"I am sorry, but you really have absolutely no choice in the matter, I was hoping you would come freely." And with that he grabbed me into his arms, opened the door, and walked over to a car. He opened the back, shoved me in and locked the door. Then he went back into my house for the scrolls.

**Chapter Three**

I am sitting so awkward, if you could see through the back of the car, man I would be embarrassed. My legs are touching the seat, my hands, touching the car window. If you think about it, you would probably wonder why I am not getting up.

Well there is a simple reason. The car is going 140 mph, and there is another random, extremely handsome guy holding me down. I blow in his face and stick my tongue out at him. He laughs. Another reason might be because my wrists are tied together. I guess they suspected that I would not want to go with them, because as soon as Kaemon dumped me in the car, they tied my wrists. How original.

Although 15 minutes seems live forever, we get to wherever Kaemon thinks is safe for me. Man, this guy has walked into my house, kissed me, told me a ridiculous story, and then tied me up and threw me into the back of a car, to make me safe.

They open the trunk and help me out. While untying the string around my wrist, Kaemon keeps his head down low.

"I am so sorry Athena. I know that you must hate me now." He says slowly, this is obviously causing him a lot of pain.

"Well you have kind of invaded my personal space, and you have seriously messed up my perspective of you, so if we are going to get married, I will always bug you about this." I say this to upset him, because I really am very mad at him. But I know that I will not be marrying him anytime soon.

"Well I am about to make it a whole lot better, come." He motions me to follow him into a huge white house that has to be like four stories. He opens the door and I step in. The instant I am inside, I see that it is just like a normal house, but not with normal people.

I feel so out of place, in the corner there is a gorgeous girl making out with some hot punk-rock guy. On the sofa, there are about three people sitting watching a television screen, they are also very beautiful.

Everyone in that room is beautiful, and they are all staring at me. Soon, one by one, they bow to me, and get on with the rest of their lives. Okay, that was very awkward. Kaemon follows me in and wraps his arm around my waist, his body pressing up against mine. Someone in the room wolf calls and everyone laughs. Kaemon grins.

"Follow me, we are going to go upstairs, I will show you your room." He smiles deviously. Someone in the room yells.

"He is going to show you a bit more than your room, babe." Kaemon grins again. I blush a deep scarlet. He keeps a hold of my waist and guides me up a winding iron bar staircase. After we are on the second floor he guides me over a cream colored carpet and guides me up a wooden staircase, on the third floor he does the same thing. Then once again on the fourth floor, I was wrong there are five floors. One the fifth floor, there are no doors leading to other rooms.

There is only one, kill me now, there is only one room, man I hope that he has on other room to himself. He senses my hesitation, and laughs heartily. He unlocks the door with a special key, a lock, really? There were no locks on the other room doors!

He opens the door, and I walk inside. Oh my god. In the room there is a king sized bed, only one bed (Shoot), a bedside table on either side, a plasma television, a sofa, and a humongous bathroom. In the bathroom there are double sinks (I think I know where this is going, but I wish it would turn around right now.), a bathtub the size of a couch (who is that big?), a shower, and a toilet (a private one).

I turn around to see him concentrated hard, staring me down.

"What in the world are you doing?" I ask my hands automatically fold their arms across my chest. He chuckles.

"I am trying to see whether or not you like it, but I can't. You have two completely different emotions going on and they are ruining my ability. I think its amazement, and fear." There is question in his eyes. Oh, I know what the fear it, I think, it's the fact that you might be staying in the same room with me, and there is one bed.

"Well, you don't have to know what I am thinking all of the time." I try to stray from the subject. "So, that's funny that there are two sinks in the bathroom, huh?" I try to force a laugh.

"Well there is one for you," Oh no. "and there is one for me." His voice oozed with duh.

"Oh," I act like I knew that. "I knew that."

"Of course you did." He replied.

"So… we are staying in the same room?" My voice goes up at the lost word.

"Yup." He replies easily, and jumps on the bed. His long body spreads out, and he uses his elbow to prop himself up. His eyebrows go up, I must have my mouth open. I come to my senses and close it. What does he expect me to do?

**Chapter Four**

"Oh Athena, how funny your cute little emotions are. They are quite entertaining."

Okay, I have no idea what he is talking about. This is really creepy. He laughs out loud.

"You think that we will be sharing a bed?" My face turns bright red. His laugh echoes through my burning body, deep and throaty. He unbuttons the top button in his black silk shirt. He is also wearing a pair of perfectly tailored black dress pants. I see through the unbuttoned shirt to his lovely, pale neck. Wait, hold on, back up, a little more, perfect, and now stop. Why am I staring at is neck. God, I am so confused right now. His perfect eyes slice through my pale skin, sinking deeper and deeper into the depths of my heart. He smiles deviously. It is almost like I can tell that he found my thought of him being the sexiest guy that I have ever known. His smile widens. He did. He sits up slowly; back straight, his eyes off of me. I am still staring at him. If someone was watching us, this would look really awkward, but I don't care, he is so perfect. One step, two steps, I stare at his feet. He walks slowly toward me. Tempting me, what an evil, evil guy he is. He smirks. His piercing blue eyes widen, staring over my body greedily. In some more slow, breathtaking steps, he is against my body. We had already kissed before, but I see now that was only a task in order to earn my trust. Now, he wants me for a different reason. His head bends over to kiss my neck, up to my ear. He whispers in a low, sexy voice,

"You are mine now."

"Is that a threat?" I ask trying to imitate his beautiful sex appeal. I fail miserably.

"That depends on whether you want it to be or not." A low growl erupts from the depths of his perfect chest. His eyes glisten. He lets go all of the sudden, and walks, with his back towards me, to the bed. He picks up a small remote and clicks a button. The bed splits in two, and spreads out so that it is a foot apart. He turns back to face me, three more buttons were undone and I could just barely see a set of rock hard abs under his ribcage.

"Have it your way, my dear. You are so upset about sharing a bed. Will this do?" a grin plays at the side of his mouth. His perfectly pale hand goes to unbutton another shirt, oh my god.

"You are tempting me." I say obviously.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He tries to look upset, but it does not work. I will play your game.

"Yes, that is fine." I turn around swiftly and walk into the large bathroom. Turning back before I shut the door, I smile as I see shock registered on his face.

"Wow." I breathe. Hurriedly, I look around for something to do. In the corner is a suitcase. I run over and open it up. Inside is some of my clothes, but there is something else. I pull out a bulky sweatshirt and slowly lift up a lacy nightgown. I peel off my sweaty jeans and a T-shirt. Off goes my bra and I pull the dress over my head.

It dropped and covered me more than I thought. It went about mid thigh, was very comfortable, fit me perfectly, and didn't show much cleavage. Wow, I thought, I did not expect this to turn up in my suitcase. I slid the nightgown off and decided that it was a bit to tempting when sharing a room with some guy. I pulled on, instead, a pair of fuzzy pink pants, which matched with a fuzzy white shirt. I walked out of the bathroom.

Oh my god, I feel like such an idiot right now. There is Kaemon, with his shirt completely unbuttoned, still wearing the same pants, and hear I am, showing no skin except my face and hands, like a fuzz bunny. Oh well, it looks like I am going to play the one who acts normal, like the other person is an idiot.

"What are you wearing?" I ask him.

"I was about to ask you the same question." He answers.

"I am wearing my pj's and they are comfy, you are wearing the same thing you wore today." A blush was rising to m cheeks as his eyes scanned over my fuzzy choice of night clothes.

"Well then, I am glad to hear that you are comfy. Now as for me, as a faerie, we do not sleep much. We do sleep, mind you, but we only need three hours at night. You need four." How did he know my freaky sleeping patterns? It had always been a mystery. I cannot remember one times where I got more than four hours of sleep.

"You wonder how I know this? Well you are half faerie, and faeries sleep for three hours. Humans need eight hours. Your father had the most dominance when it came to this, but your mother still had a little. So when you were born, from then on, you could only sleep four hours."

"Do you know everything about me?" I asked as I walked over to my side of the bed, turned down the sheets, and moved back to the bathroom.

"Yes, we were required to learn everything about your history in school for a while." I move my hips sexually, and glide into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door. I pull open the suitcase, and pull out the short nightgown I had tried on earlier. I have to dress like a princess.

"That's really creepy." I yell to the other room and slip into the silk nightgown. Slowly, I walk to the door, loving the way his eyes pop, then go normal. I walk to my side of the bad, and slip into the soft sheets. His eyes scan from my eyes to my nose, mouth, lingering on my neck, breasts, and then my torso, and back up. This makes me shift uncomfortably, but he is my prince. When I think this shivers run down my spine, I smile.

"Well, we learned all about you, because most of the male faeries join the army, so we have to know your weaknesses."

"And what are my weaknesses exactly?" I reply.

"Well, I know that you have a sweet tooth, and I know that you trust too easily." That hits the spot, my guard goes up, and my sexuality goes spiraling down. My jaw tightens and my eyes go fierce. I know what he means by this. But I had put that in the past. I do not dwell on what Ashton did to me. I will not go there.

"Well then good night."

He instantly realizes hat he did wrong and trips over his words.

"Oh Athena, I did not mean that! I meant something else," he blushed a deep crimson. "I meant that you cannot trust e to stay away from you in the night." Replacing his sheepish blush comes a mischievous grin. My body goes cold, and I do not answer that disgusting remark. Either way, I slide deeper into the covers and close my eyes. I hear the sheets rustling next to me, then hear a long sigh. Slowly, I drift to sleep/

There I am, standing in mist, wearing the gauzy gown. But Kaemon is not there. Instead, there is Ashton, he smiles at me with a wicked glint in his eyes. His olive skin looks so good with his black hair and his deep eyes. He walks toward me. His body presses against mine and I see myself doing nothing. His neck bends down so his head is next to mine. In my ear, his breath, so soft.

"My darling, Athena, I know that you think I have betrayed you. But you cannot trust Kaemon. He is not safe for you. My dear." His mouth trails kisses from my ear to my mouth. Slowly his tongue slides out and caresses my lower lip. His body presses harder and the black outfits he is wearing starts turning to dust. I turn as well, and slowly, white and black, we dissolve into nothingness as our bodies intertwine.

I wake up, my heart racing, a cold sweat on my forehead, and about twenty faces, very worried, surround the bed.

**Chapter Five**

"Oh honey, are you okay?" Kaemon runs to my side ad places a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes I'm fine, I just had, well, you could call it a bad dream."

"Yes, that was the King, trying to contact you, do you remember who was in the dream? If you do, that would tell us who he is sending out after you."

"Yes, I remember, and I remember what he said"

"Who is He?" His voice has a strong edge, of what, jealousy?

"It was," I close my eyes, and a tear slides down my cheek. "Ashton." A collective gasp, like a wave goes around the room.

"We have to move, now." His voice is urgent as he starts doling out orders.

"Cathy, go prepare the cars. Jean-Luke, get Athena's stuff together. Henderson, go and stand guard at the front door. Nathaniel, you stand guard outside of our door room."

Four beautiful bodies flow outside of the room, one male going into out bathroom.

"Magas, dear, I need you to prepare Athena. A petite girl in a long black dress nods, she has black hair flowing down to her hips, big green eyes, and tan skin. Truly the most beautiful of the bunch, she rushes o my side. She bows before me.

"My Princess, please come with me." It is an order and there is urgence in her voice. It sound like a flute playing in the wind and carrying across the small meadow, echoing through my head.

"Yes." I reply. She pulls me into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"I am Magas, and that is Henderson." She motions toward a guy in the corner, who looks exactly like her, only a lot taller, and with brown eyes.

"WE will be preparing you for your journey to our world. It is the only safe place, because faeries are very much weakened outside of our realm. We will station very far from the castle, it is the safest place. But there is no reason that you should not look beautiful, like the princess you are." Henderson says this in a very high voice higher than you would expect. A tall man, about the same size as Henderson strides into the bathroom. He walks over to him and leans up against him. Whispering softly in his ear, then giving him a swift peck on the cheek and leaving.

"That's my beau." Henderson says, smiling longingly after the man, he is obviously very proud at such a catch.

"Okay honey, let's get you ready." Magas sings. Henderson goes back to the suitcase while Magas pulls me out of my skimpy nightgown, smiling briefly, then pushing me into the large shower. She comes in after me and starts washing my body and hair. After she is done, she dries me and puts my hair in a towel. Then she brings over a cart of tools.

"Lets start on your face." First, she plucks my eyebrows into a perfect crescent moon shape. Then she waxes the area above my lips. After that, make up. Powder cover-up, stencil my eyebrows, blush, a bronze eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and last, lip stain.

"Okay baby, now for your body, that's Henderson's job, I will do your hair." Magas states.

Henderson then sets to work waxing my legs, arms, underarms, lower stomach, bikini areas, and toes and fingers.

"You have the most perfect skin, honey." Henderson gushes.

"Okay, we are going to put your hair into a lovely, elegant, bun, and we have your tiara." Magas explains

"Tiara? Is that really necessary?" I cringe.

"Yes its necessary! I am surprised that Kaemon didn't make you wear it last night! I is ver, extremely important."

"Well, where is it? It isn't like, all out, is it?" I pray that it isn't.

"Oh no, honey it is gorgeous, a bit simple for my liking, but I know that you will like it. I have studied you for years, I only joined the revolt a year ago. Just finished high school. The King isn't too keen on gay guys. But, you know what they say, gays have more fun!" I have never heard that before, but I smile at him anyway. Magas brushes out my hair, low-dries it then brushes it more. My pale blond hair seems to shine in the bathroom light, and she hasn't even put product on it! Then she smoothes some anti-frizz stuff all through it. Soon, my hair is in a very elegant bun at the crown of my head. Henderson brings out the tiara. He was right! It is so beautiful, it shines ever so slightly and sparkles when you move it. It has a few crystals in it, and it looks like it is made out of leaves, it is really silver, with a light green on the leaves, then the crystals thread throughout the entire circle. They place it on my head. Okay, I think, I look like a princess from the head up.

Then, Henderson goes to the suitcase and pulls out a long, Celtic, emerald green gown, to match the tiara. I groan as Magas pulls out a flesh coloured corset. She pulls it around my torso, then threads the strings through. I suck in my breath, man this thing is tight! When I look at myself in the full mirror, I am to much more curvy, wearing just a corset, with underwear and flesh coloured tights. I put my hands in the air as Henderson pulls the gown over me. There is no use in arguing, I know that I will lose

I look stunning. The green helps the small green flecks in my eyes stand out, my skin looks a soft glow. My hair shines in a brilliant bun. My feet are in for much pain. Henderson pulls out Green heels, they are not too high, but they are higher than I have ever worn.

"You have to get used to this darling." Magas points out. "This is how everyone dresses in out world. Magas and Henderson swiftly change into something similar to mine. Well, Magas changes into something similar. Hers is red, and much more plain. She pulls her long hair up into a swift bun. Henderson is wearing something from a Shakespeare play. Tights, Brown capris, a long-sleeved white button down shirt, and a red vest.

All and all, they look very lovely, so elegant, I think that I am going to like this world. Soon, Magas is ushering me out the door while Henderson packs up. We hurry through my room, down the stairs and hallways, and soon, before the stairs to the front foyer. I stand straight and tall, then look to Magas for guidance.

"Just walk straight, think tall, and be graceful, everyone is down there waiting or you, including your prince." She smiles coyly, then walks down first. I close my eyes, breathe in, and breathe out. First step, second, third, soon I am halfway down. All eyes go up to me, faeries, beautiful faeries smile, gasp, whisper, and stare. I look for only one faerie. He is standing in front, wearing something like Henderson, but he looks so much better. I smile, and everyone sighs. They all bow as I reach Kaemon. He guides me out to a car, more like a limo, and I slip in. He walks around to the other side as I stare, wide eyed at the interior. It has black leather, and is huge. There is a television, a refridgerator, a bathtub, a bed, and a pantry, well, more like a cupboard with food. I settle in a am amazed by how comfortable the dress is, even with a corset.

Kaemon joins me and the driver starts the car, but I cannot see him, there is a wall.

"So princess, what first?" He asks seductively.

**Chapter Six**

He is mine. I smile.

"How long is he ride?" I ask trying to mach his tone.

"Well, it will be three to four days, we were trying to be as far away from it as we could. But I don't know why I did not think of this before." He paused looking puzzled. Then went on trying to seduce me once more. "But, it could take longer than that, and because we do not have anything to do…" His tone was implying something that I am uncomfortable with. But I know my research on faeries, the girls cannot get pregnant unless they are both faerie. With my mother's case, it was very, extremely even, rare. That could not happen to me. My mind is racing, should I?

"Well, there has to be something that we can do." I have made my decision. I slowly lean into him, my dress is very uncomfortable at the moment, that will change. He gets my mood and leans in to. In a moment, our lips meet, his tongue slides into my mouth. My chest presses against him as he falls into a laying down position. The seats turn into a bed, an installment I am sure he added himself. His hand goes to my back and begins to undo my zipper. Soon, the emerald dress is off It lay down on top of the television. I am just in my corset and underwear. And stockings.

Kaemon gingerly pulls down my stockings. Our legs intertwine and I cannot believe that I am doing this. He begins to undo my corset. Then, all of the sudden, the car stops. There are loud shouts outside. My corset and my underwear are still on, only those are on, but Kaemon pushes open the door. Large, very intimidating looking men stand outside, one is holding our driver, the others are walking toward the car. Kaemon runs at one, yelling, he tackles the man, punching him the the gut. Another goes to help the man with Kaemon. Soon three men are holding Kaemon to the ground.

The last man not holding someone comes at me. He grins when he sees what I am wearing. I panick. I move gracefully across the bed and jump out the other side of the car. When I am on my feet, I break off into a run, then ram into a large man. He is wearing a black suit, with a white button down shirt, a black tie and sunglasses. He looks like one of the Men In Black. He grabs my arms, and turns me around. I feel like he is placing me under arrest.

"Relax, princess, we are taking you to a safe place. You do not belong with these people." I struggle with all of my might but I am weak, and he is strong. He walks me around the car that me and Kaemon were in. The other faeries on Kaemon's side have gathered around. The men have Kaemon standing up and they are like security guards holding the paparazzi back. If this were not so serious I would be completely embarrassed. Six huge men take me away, four others holding Kaemon back. I don't know why they have me under such tight security. Its not like I can do anything to them . They are three times my size. We walk up to a helicopter, still on, its blades spinning madly. The men shove me into the back of it, with four men holding onto me. I see outside the windows that Kaemon has taken down the four guards and two more have gone to help.

I scream madly, thrashing with all of my might, trying t break free. I receive a sharps blow to my face from one of the men. This does not phase me. I climb over the man by the door, screaming, and kicking, and punching.

"Relax, princess!" comes a shout. The men pull me back and pin me to a seat. Soon I am sitting with my hands behind my back, my legs tied at the ankles and two men at my side. They are so big, they squish me so I can not move. The other to men sit opposite us, looking equally squished. I glace out the window as my mind speeds through possible escape attempts. Too late, I realize that the men have knocked Kaemon out cold, and two of them run toward the helicopter. They climb into the front, put on headphones and we are off the ground in a matter of seconds. The rest of the men climb into another helicopter that I did not see. A few of the faeries on Kaemon's force are on top of the helicopter, including Magas. They scratch at the windows, screaming, and thrashing. This helicopter starts up and Magas hangs onto the bottom as it gains altitude.

"Magas!" I scream, the men beside me hold my mouth. As though Magas heard me, she looks up to the window I can see her through. The men in the other helicopter see her hanging on. One opens the door, and pulls her up, not bothering to be gentle, and throws her in. The windows to the second helicopter are tinted, as I assume the one I am in are. I can no longer see Magas, but I do not wish to imagine what she is going through. Most likely blows to the face, binding, and brutality. I close my eyes. A soft tear slides down my face.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask harshly, trying to sound as menacing as possible. Them men look as though they are surprised that I can speak. Some faeries, I recollect, can change into humans for an hour or two. That is most likely what these are doing. Kaemon, being a prince can change to human however long he wants. The faeries in his alliance probably changed so as not to scare me, like Magas.

"WE are taking you to King Galerique." I cringe at the name and remember what Kaemon told me. The King wants me to be his Queen so that he may stay King and not lose his title.

"And what does he want with me?" My tone drips on end with sarcasm.

"The King simply wants to meet you, to let you understand that he means you no harm." The huge man beside me says plainly.

"Yeah sure, he does not want to harm me. Just like he didn't want to harm my father!" I shout loudly. They flinch, but their faces do not change. I am silent as well as them for some time. A few days g buy, I struggle not to fall asleep, but my eyes droop and my head drops. About three days later, The pilot yells at us, We are almost there!" Sure enough, we begin descending. One mn pulls out a scarlet red dress from a box.

"For you, to meet the King." He says, handing it to me.

"You had this the whole time!" I shout, they are perverts. He smiles.

"Yes." I pull the dress over my head, realization comes to me. The King though ahead, knowing that I might not have clothes when they came to get me. I blush a deep red. The dress fits me perfectly. WE hit the ground, and the men pull me out. The second helicopter lands beside us. Soon, we are walking across a field in the middle of n o where. This must be another location for the porthole to their world. There are many spread across the world. Mountains loom beside us, we walk on. After about twenty minutes. Then we come up to a cave and venture through total darkness for approximately five minutes. My mind goes sixty million miles a minute. I could try to escape, I could go with this. Kaemon wanted us to go to his world right? I decide to see what I should do when we get to the porthole.

"Princess, prepare yourself, we are coming p to the porthole to our world." A husky voice informs me. After a while, the cave gets bigger, we walk into a lamp lit room. In the middle, a large bowl sits. In the bowl, Is some type of liquid, red, green, purple and so forth swirl around the liquid. One man goes forth, takes some liquid in his hands, mutters a few word,s and spreads it across his face. At all of the portholes, there are different ways of getting in. The ones that I have been through required jumping down into a flaming inferno that really is not there. Right before my eyes, the man's particles spread and he vanishes. Two more men do this, then one, holding my arm, goes to the bowl, dragging me along.

He takes the liquid in his hand, says a few words in a language I do not understand. Then, he shoves his hand into my face, smudging the liquid all over. A warm sensation fills my body. From my toes to my forehead. I look down. My legs, under the scarlet dress disappear. My body goes invisible. I close my eyes. When I open them, I am in a new world. A world so unlike our own. The three men take my arms, but they do not need to. I am awestruck at the beauty around me.

The beauty of the faerie world, the beauty of the world I belong in.


	7. Chapter 7

_Platinum_

_It is hard to believe, and I did not at first. But it is true and there is no denying it. Only we can know about them, and now I am one. I take the risk, though. I will be taken, to tell you the truth. The truth about what is right in front of you, but you cannot see. The truth that is and will always be. All the way until the end of time, it is the truth, forever. You can't believe me. There is absolutely no way. Although you must, you have to believe. Believe. I will tell you my story. The story of how I became one of them. The story of how I became a faerie._

**Chapter One**

Pain screeches through my aching limbs. My muscles scream in protest, but I must continue on. Knapsack in hand, I run faster down, down, down. It gets colder and colder as I venture on the narrow passageway. Having been down this road before, I know just what to expect.

Faster, faster, I must go faster, they are behind me! Reaching the end, I hold my breath, trying to relax before the dreadful switch to the other world. I continue running, though my instincts roar a big, fat no, don't go! Just as before, I reach a blank wall, continuing up like a skyscraper.

The black hole consumes me as I go spiraling down, down, down into nothingness. I lose consciousness. My mind wanders off in deep sleep, thinking about the terrible things that have happened to me. All of the things that I wish couldn't have happened. All of the things that make me wish I could be normal.

When I regain consciousness, I am still falling, and it is getting colder. Freezing, I glance at my watch. I have been falling for about an hour and 53 minutes. Seven more minutes and I would be back in my lovely Athens.

Just as I think that I must be stuck in the hole forever I breathe the sweet scent of the night. I close my eyes and brace myself. Out of nowhere the black, nothingness ends and I drop four feet to the hard pavement. The people around me stare at me as though I have three eyeballs.

"What?" I ask trying to sound offended. They still stare. "You've never seen a girl fall out of a window and face plant?" I can't stall any longer; they will be through the hole in a few minutes. As if on queue, the black whole opens again, and three faeries spill out, as they hit the sidewalk, they disappear so as not to be seen by the humans. I run.

Adrenaline pulses through my blood. I run faster. Down the roads of Athens, up the sidewalk, two more blocks. Faster, I yell at myself, faster, run. One more block, so close. I glance down at my knapsack; the scrolls are secured tightly inside. I smile, this is really happening. I can see people. There they are, wonderful, glorious, breathtaking human beings. The faeries will soon lose their ability to stay invisible, so they will be forced to turn back. I stop, suddenly, my mind races, I did it, and I have them! I cannot believe it, how could this have happened? I thought that I was gone for good. They cannot show themselves around people, I remember, I learned that the hard way.

I breathe evenly as I walk around the corner. Right in front of me is a Ferrari. I smirk to myself thinking; I will return it later. I walk to the beautiful car and go to the driver's seat. I pull out a bobby pin from my hair and pick the lock. I hear a quick click, and I know I am in; I slowly open the door and slide in. Crouching low under the wheel I slowly start up the engine and sit back down. Turning on the radio full blast, I screech down the road and turn left, ignoring a red light.

Tourists in tacky T-shirts saying "I Love Athens" gape at me, one shouts, this is probably his car. I hear sirens wail loudly behind me a few minute into my joy ride. Great, I think to myself. I keep going. I am only 15 but I have had a pretty hard life, I have had to tough it out and learn important skills on my own. (One of these skills including jacking cars) My parents are dead, and I have no other family. All I know is that I can prove something to the world. My knapsack is flung beside me in the passenger seat I glance at it cautiously. Okay Athena, I think to myself, everything is going to be just fine, no need to worry.

My calming words are interrupted as I see out of my rearview mirror that three police cars are screeching along the road behind me. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, I mumble to myself. I make a sharp left and then a quick right, throwing them off guard. I skid along a dark alley that has been deserted for years. They follow me. Thinking fast I realize, this is not the worst thing that has happened, I can get out of this easily considering the things that I have done in the past.

With newfound confidence I blast past an old hotel and a homeless man trying to light a fire in an old trashcan, but quickly hiding when he hears the sirens. Sharp right, right again, left, soon they are far behind me, and I am not taking any chances. I keep turning until I get to a familiar alleyway. I stop the car a block from the alleyway and jump out.

Knapsack in hand I run to the alleyway and hop the fence into a friendly neighborhood. Cutting across a nicely cut lawn, I scurry down the street to the abandoned house that I live in. People can be such idiots. The only reason that this house is abandoned is because someone started a rumor that it is haunted. To set the record strait, 6583 Westling Road is not, nor has ever been haunted. I dash around the back of the house and step through the smashed window. I step from dead yellow grass onto a dusty wood floor that is the kitchen. I tiptoe to the back door and open it slightly.

I bend down and grab an energy bar out from under the dead leaves from the huge willow tree, about to die from lack of water. It is so cold outside that I don't even need a refrigerator, not that I could get one if I did need it. I walk along the dusty wood floor up to the living room. I sit down on the shabby, moth-eaten, disgusting couch that the last resident of the house left behind in an effort to be kind.

I pull out the scrolls and spread the first out in front of me. Just like the other scrolls that I have found and translated, this one is blank. I remember one year ago that I found out about the faeries. I had stolen a scroll and was very disappointed when I saw that it was blank. But like that day when I first read the scroll, there is a secret to unlocking its mystery.

I close my eyes and think hard about the very important reason as to why I need to read this scroll. I think about my parents, and a tear slides down my face. It falls onto the parchment. I open my eyes and squint at the scroll.

When I see the funny words on the parchment, my eyes shoot open. My tears disappear and I look at the ancient writing that has been tucked away for so long that it is faded and smeared. I can still read it. My parents return to my mind once again.

My father, strong, handsome, and happy with his life was a faerie. My mother young, beautiful, and adventurous fell for the faerie, but they could not be together. They saw each other and soon eloped. That night that they ran off together, I was created, and my parents were destroyed. I am half faerie, and I am sought after. There would be a great prize rewarded to the faerie that captured me and turned me entirely faerie. But I will not let that happen.

The Faerie Queen, current one being Faldocala, took pity on me as a child. She looked after me, not like a real mother, but as a guardian, making sure I would live. She knows my destiny, even if I do not know it myself, and she convinced the king to make it a quest for young male faeries to try to turn me. But I will never let that happen, I will never forget what the King did to my parents. What he did to me. King Galerique.

**Chapter 2**

I have to calm down, I need to be physically and emotionally ready while I translate the scroll, or it will overcome me. I close my eyes for a small moment. That small moment turns into a quick moment. That quick moment turns into a dream. That dream turns into a deep sleep. In my deep, unconscious sleep I dream, a sweet dream.

In the dream I am walking in silver mist that caresses my body lovingly. I am wearing a beautiful, shimmering white gown. I have a gauzy veil over my white-blonde hair. I have no idea where I am walking. Then my head turns and in walks a tall boy with white-blonde hair, just like mine.

He is wearing a sexy black tuxedo, and walking toward me. When he reaches my side, his hand slides across my back and rests on my hip. His other hand slides up my side, slowly and surely, loving and tender. His hand goes to my face, which is beaming at him. We are an inch apart, and his sweet breath tickles my lips. I close my eyes and move toward him. Our lips meet and I feel my insides dance for joy.

Our lips move together, dancing gracefully, and his tongue slides into my mouth. His body is tight against mine and I never want this moment to end. Slowly, but not entirely, my mind comes back to reality. I have no idea who this guy is, or what his name is. I am making out with some random dude and I am in a wedding dress. How is that for a really creepy dream? I fling my eyes open.

I force myself back to the scroll. Because I am half faerie, I have the ability to read their ancient manuscripts. However, I have great difficulty and it takes me quite some time to get them fully translated. I set to work. Taking a seat on the floor, I spread out the first scroll out and I take out a sheet of paper and a pencil that I stole from some kid's backpack. After ten minutes I have come up with one paragraph out of the five that there are.

_Her destiny is laid out for her and it is a great one. She will rule over the faeries with great will and a heart of steel. With the greatest of all Kings by her side, they will keep peace and harmony between all faeries alike. The Kingdom of Athens will be more powerful than it has ever been, built on faith, hope, and love, they will survive. The guardian of Athens will live for centuries, and her doubts will be forgotten, for she is a descendent of the most powerful rulers of all time._

This puzzles me very much. My name can be translated to mean the guardian of Athens, but that is hardly relevant. Then there is a knock at the door. I don' t care that much. It is probably just some 12-year-old kid who had his friend dare him to go up to the haunted house. But still, I get up to double-check. I look through the tiny peephole, and I gasp, holding back a scream. I see a tall boy with white-blonde hair, just like mine. He has perfect feature, and beautiful blue eyes. It is the boy from my creep dream.

"Athena?" He asks, his voice low and sexy, an impulse rushes over me to swing open the door and kiss him.

"Who are you?" I shout, then instantly regret it. I could have just kept quite and maybe he would just go away. Too late. He looked surprised.

"You do not know?" He asks some astonishment in his beautiful voice.

"No, am I supposed to?" I do not try to hide the sarcasm in my voice.

"Athena, this was one of my greatest fears. Can you please let me come in so that I may explain? I wish I were not the one to tell you this. But now I must." I hear disappointment in his voice. I don't want to open the door. I do not even know the guy.

"My name is Kaemon." He answers my thoughts. That's weird. Freaky actually. But there is something about this guy that draws me to him. I clutch the doorknob and he steps inside. I slam the door behind him and try to warm myself up after the cold air that just blew in. As soon as I turn around to face Kaemon, to ask him who the hell he is, He walks up to me and grasps me tightly against him.

I can feel hard skin under his shirt up against me I can't help thinking he must be really strong. Wait what am I thinking? This guy comes into my house and is holding me hostage in his arms. I struggle against him. His grip tightens. Then the most unexpected thing happens. He grabs my face and kisses me. His kiss so fierce, so sudden, so wonderful, it took my breath away.

Then his memories come flooding into my brain. He is the Prince of the Faeries. His father is the King and his mother is Queen Faldocala. He has come to find me because we are destined to be with each other. I saw him in my dream because he went into my heart and placed it there. The memory escaped and it came to my brain. That is the future, the near future. Queen Faldocala has died and I am destined to be the new Queen. Kaemon also has the special power to read people's feelings. This was somewhat like reading thoughts, and twice as effective. He could sense anger, sorrow, happiness, love, confusion, and more. He could even sense the inability to understand something, which is why he started to kiss me even more passionately.

Then it came to me. My father and his father (King Galerique) ruled together. My father was the faerie king of Northern Athens. King Galerique was the faerie king of Southern Athens. My father was married and very happy, all he could have ever wanted would be a lovely child. If it was a boy, wonderful, then he could marry and be a great ruler. If it was a girl, he had hope of combining the two kingdoms to make a more powerful Athens. At that time King Galerique already had a son, his son who is kissing me in an abandoned house. Kaemon name means a strong warrior, which his father intended him to be. But King Galerique soon grew greedy, the only good thing that he had ever done in his life was to marry Queen Faldocala. He wanted the two kingdoms all for his own, and when He married my mother, there was no hesitation to whether or not my father should be killed.

The kiss ended and I fell backward, my head thumping painfully on the wood floor. He was by my side in a second, holding his hand under my head, the other one holding my hand. I pull myself up and my head spins.

"How could I marry you if I don't even know you?" I ask, slightly woozy.

"We are destined to be with each other, you have absolutely no choice, you will fall in love with me, as you saw in the dream." Thinking of the dream makes me feel embarrassed, I had obviously loved him. There was no denying that. But at the moment I was more freaked out about him that I was falling in love with him. He obviously sensed my suspicion to the love that I am supposedly supposed to feel to him. Maybe if he was like the normal teenage boys, well with a few exceptions (drugs, alcohol, sex, overall perverted personality), he could be a perfectly good boyfriend, hold the husband until the last possible second please. Wait, I vowed myself that I would not be turned into a faerie, to be Queen, I have to be one. How do you get turned into a faerie? I read that somewhere.

"So I have to become a faerie to be queen?" I asked making sure that we were on the exact same page.

"Yes that is true, and I must be the one to turn you."

"Let us hold your little lecture about telling me how I get changed into a faerie for a later date. Tell me the complications please, I can tell that you are holding something back and I do not like it at all."

"How do know that there would be complications?" he said this as though I was right.

"Nothing has ever some easy for me in my life, its not about to start now. By the way, can I say no? Because I am really edging towards no becoming a faerie, you know?"

"No it is your destiny."

"I will outwit destiny if I want to." I say stubbornly. "Please tell me what the complications could be. Let's get that over with."

"My father, does not want you to be my Queen," I cringe. "He wants you for himself." Okay, that is really gross.

"Isn't he live a century or two older than me?"

"Age does not matter to him, all faeries can live up to five centauries, and they can only die of old age. They cannot be killed. Royalty however can live forever, but they can be killed. If they do not have a spouse for a long period of time, they will be weakened and eventually die. But they have to be with someone who loves them; the King is going to try to make you fall in love with him. ."

"So O cannot let him."

"That would be correct. Now listen, you must come with me. You are not safe here, I am going to take you somewhere you can be safe."

"Uhh, let me think this through. No."

"Why not?" he looked disappointed.

"Let's see, I don't believe you. This is creepy. I don't want to go. You are creepy and I am not marrying you." I could see the hurt register across his face, turning to pain and agony. You would think I was already married to him and telling him I want a divorce by how much sorrow was on his face."

"I am sorry, but you really have absolutely no choice in the matter, I was hoping you would come freely." And with that he grabbed me into his arms, opened the door, and walked over to a car. He opened the back, shoved me in and locked the door. Then he went back into my house for the scrolls.

**Chapter Three**

I am sitting so awkward, if you could see through the back of the car, man I would be embarrassed. My legs are touching the seat, my hands, touching the car window. If you think about it, you would probably wonder why I am not getting up.

Well there is a simple reason. The car is going 140 mph, and there is another random, extremely handsome guy holding me down. I blow in his face and stick my tongue out at him. He laughs. Another reason might be because my wrists are tied together. I guess they suspected that I would not want to go with them, because as soon as Kaemon dumped me in the car, they tied my wrists. How original.

Although 15 minutes seems live forever, we get to wherever Kaemon thinks is safe for me. Man, this guy has walked into my house, kissed me, told me a ridiculous story, and then tied me up and threw me into the back of a car, to make me safe.

They open the trunk and help me out. While untying the string around my wrist, Kaemon keeps his head down low.

"I am so sorry Athena. I know that you must hate me now." He says slowly, this is obviously causing him a lot of pain.

"Well you have kind of invaded my personal space, and you have seriously messed up my perspective of you, so if we are going to get married, I will always bug you about this." I say this to upset him, because I really am very mad at him. But I know that I will not be marrying him anytime soon.

"Well I am about to make it a whole lot better, come." He motions me to follow him into a huge white house that has to be like four stories. He opens the door and I step in. The instant I am inside, I see that it is just like a normal house, but not with normal people.

I feel so out of place, in the corner there is a gorgeous girl making out with some hot punk-rock guy. On the sofa, there are about three people sitting watching a television screen, they are also very beautiful.

Everyone in that room is beautiful, and they are all staring at me. Soon, one by one, they bow to me, and get on with the rest of their lives. Okay, that was very awkward. Kaemon follows me in and wraps his arm around my waist, his body pressing up against mine. Someone in the room wolf calls and everyone laughs. Kaemon grins.

"Follow me, we are going to go upstairs, I will show you your room." He smiles deviously. Someone in the room yells.

"He is going to show you a bit more than your room, babe." Kaemon grins again. I blush a deep scarlet. He keeps a hold of my waist and guides me up a winding iron bar staircase. After we are on the second floor he guides me over a cream colored carpet and guides me up a wooden staircase, on the third floor he does the same thing. Then once again on the fourth floor, I was wrong there are five floors. One the fifth floor, there are no doors leading to other rooms.

There is only one, kill me now, there is only one room, man I hope that he has on other room to himself. He senses my hesitation, and laughs heartily. He unlocks the door with a special key, a lock, really? There were no locks on the other room doors!

He opens the door, and I walk inside. Oh my god. In the room there is a king sized bed, only one bed (Shoot), a bedside table on either side, a plasma television, a sofa, and a humongous bathroom. In the bathroom there are double sinks (I think I know where this is going, but I wish it would turn around right now.), a bathtub the size of a couch (who is that big?), a shower, and a toilet (a private one).

I turn around to see him concentrated hard, staring me down.

"What in the world are you doing?" I ask my hands automatically fold their arms across my chest. He chuckles.

"I am trying to see whether or not you like it, but I can't. You have two completely different emotions going on and they are ruining my ability. I think its amazement, and fear." There is question in his eyes. Oh, I know what the fear it, I think, it's the fact that you might be staying in the same room with me, and there is one bed.

"Well, you don't have to know what I am thinking all of the time." I try to stray from the subject. "So, that's funny that there are two sinks in the bathroom, huh?" I try to force a laugh.

"Well there is one for you," Oh no. "and there is one for me." His voice oozed with duh.

"Oh," I act like I knew that. "I knew that."

"Of course you did." He replied.

"So… we are staying in the same room?" My voice goes up at the lost word.

"Yup." He replies easily, and jumps on the bed. His long body spreads out, and he uses his elbow to prop himself up. His eyebrows go up, I must have my mouth open. I come to my senses and close it. What does he expect me to do?

**Chapter Four**

"Oh Athena, how funny your cute little emotions are. They are quite entertaining."

Okay, I have no idea what he is talking about. This is really creepy. He laughs out loud.

"You think that we will be sharing a bed?" My face turns bright red. His laugh echoes through my burning body, deep and throaty. He unbuttons the top button in his black silk shirt. He is also wearing a pair of perfectly tailored black dress pants. I see through the unbuttoned shirt to his lovely, pale neck. Wait, hold on, back up, a little more, perfect, and now stop. Why am I staring at is neck. God, I am so confused right now. His perfect eyes slice through my pale skin, sinking deeper and deeper into the depths of my heart. He smiles deviously. It is almost like I can tell that he found my thought of him being the sexiest guy that I have ever known. His smile widens. He did. He sits up slowly; back straight, his eyes off of me. I am still staring at him. If someone was watching us, this would look really awkward, but I don't care, he is so perfect. One step, two steps, I stare at his feet. He walks slowly toward me. Tempting me, what an evil, evil guy he is. He smirks. His piercing blue eyes widen, staring over my body greedily. In some more slow, breathtaking steps, he is against my body. We had already kissed before, but I see now that was only a task in order to earn my trust. Now, he wants me for a different reason. His head bends over to kiss my neck, up to my ear. He whispers in a low, sexy voice,

"You are mine now."

"Is that a threat?" I ask trying to imitate his beautiful sex appeal. I fail miserably.

"That depends on whether you want it to be or not." A low growl erupts from the depths of his perfect chest. His eyes glisten. He lets go all of the sudden, and walks, with his back towards me, to the bed. He picks up a small remote and clicks a button. The bed splits in two, and spreads out so that it is a foot apart. He turns back to face me, three more buttons were undone and I could just barely see a set of rock hard abs under his ribcage.

"Have it your way, my dear. You are so upset about sharing a bed. Will this do?" a grin plays at the side of his mouth. His perfectly pale hand goes to unbutton another shirt, oh my god.

"You are tempting me." I say obviously.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He tries to look upset, but it does not work. I will play your game.

"Yes, that is fine." I turn around swiftly and walk into the large bathroom. Turning back before I shut the door, I smile as I see shock registered on his face.

"Wow." I breathe. Hurriedly, I look around for something to do. In the corner is a suitcase. I run over and open it up. Inside is some of my clothes, but there is something else. I pull out a bulky sweatshirt and slowly lift up a lacy nightgown. I peel off my sweaty jeans and a T-shirt. Off goes my bra and I pull the dress over my head.

It dropped and covered me more than I thought. It went about mid thigh, was very comfortable, fit me perfectly, and didn't show much cleavage. Wow, I thought, I did not expect this to turn up in my suitcase. I slid the nightgown off and decided that it was a bit to tempting when sharing a room with some guy. I pulled on, instead, a pair of fuzzy pink pants, which matched with a fuzzy white shirt. I walked out of the bathroom.

Oh my god, I feel like such an idiot right now. There is Kaemon, with his shirt completely unbuttoned, still wearing the same pants, and hear I am, showing no skin except my face and hands, like a fuzz bunny. Oh well, it looks like I am going to play the one who acts normal, like the other person is an idiot.

"What are you wearing?" I ask him.

"I was about to ask you the same question." He answers.

"I am wearing my pj's and they are comfy, you are wearing the same thing you wore today." A blush was rising to m cheeks as his eyes scanned over my fuzzy choice of night clothes.

"Well then, I am glad to hear that you are comfy. Now as for me, as a faerie, we do not sleep much. We do sleep, mind you, but we only need three hours at night. You need four." How did he know my freaky sleeping patterns? It had always been a mystery. I cannot remember one times where I got more than four hours of sleep.

"You wonder how I know this? Well you are half faerie, and faeries sleep for three hours. Humans need eight hours. Your father had the most dominance when it came to this, but your mother still had a little. So when you were born, from then on, you could only sleep four hours."

"Do you know everything about me?" I asked as I walked over to my side of the bed, turned down the sheets, and moved back to the bathroom.

"Yes, we were required to learn everything about your history in school for a while." I move my hips sexually, and glide into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door. I pull open the suitcase, and pull out the short nightgown I had tried on earlier. I have to dress like a princess.

"That's really creepy." I yell to the other room and slip into the silk nightgown. Slowly, I walk to the door, loving the way his eyes pop, then go normal. I walk to my side of the bad, and slip into the soft sheets. His eyes scan from my eyes to my nose, mouth, lingering on my neck, breasts, and then my torso, and back up. This makes me shift uncomfortably, but he is my prince. When I think this shivers run down my spine, I smile.

"Well, we learned all about you, because most of the male faeries join the army, so we have to know your weaknesses."

"And what are my weaknesses exactly?" I reply.

"Well, I know that you have a sweet tooth, and I know that you trust too easily." That hits the spot, my guard goes up, and my sexuality goes spiraling down. My jaw tightens and my eyes go fierce. I know what he means by this. But I had put that in the past. I do not dwell on what Ashton did to me. I will not go there.

"Well then good night."

He instantly realizes what he did wrong and trips over his words.

"Oh Athena, I did not mean that! I meant something else," he blushed a deep crimson. "I meant that you cannot trust e to stay away from you in the night." Replacing his sheepish blush comes a mischievous grin. My body goes cold, and I do not answer that disgusting remark. Either way, I slide deeper into the covers and close my eyes. I hear the sheets rustling next to me, then hear a long sigh. Slowly, I drift to sleep/

There I am, standing in mist, wearing the gauzy gown. But Kaemon is not there. Instead, there is Ashton, he smiles at me with a wicked glint in his eyes. His olive skin looks so good with his black hair and his deep eyes. He walks toward me. His body presses against mine and I see myself doing nothing. His neck bends down so his head is next to mine. In my ear, his breath, so soft.

"My darling, Athena, I know that you think I have betrayed you. But you cannot trust Kaemon. He is not safe for you. My dear." His mouth trails kisses from my ear to my mouth. Slowly his tongue slides out and caresses my lower lip. His body presses harder and the black outfits he is wearing starts turning to dust. I turn as well, and slowly, white and black, we dissolve into nothingness as our bodies intertwine.

I wake up, my heart racing, a cold sweat on my forehead, and about twenty faces, very worried, surround the bed.

**Chapter Five**

"Oh honey, are you okay?" Kaemon runs to my side ad places a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes I'm fine, I just had, well, you could call it a bad dream."

"Yes, that was the King, trying to contact you, do you remember who was in the dream? If you do, that would tell us who he is sending out after you."

"Yes, I remember, and I remember what he said"

"Who is He?" His voice has a strong edge, of what, jealousy?

"It was," I close my eyes, and a tear slides down my cheek. "Ashton." A collective gasp, like a wave goes around the room.

"We have to move, now." His voice is urgent as he starts doling out orders.

"Cathy, go prepare the cars. Jean-Luke, get Athena's stuff together. Henderson, go and stand guard at the front door. Nathaniel, you stand guard outside of our door room."

Four beautiful bodies flow outside of the room, one male going into out bathroom.

"Magas, dear, I need you to prepare Athena. A petite girl in a long black dress nods, she has black hair flowing down to her hips, big green eyes, and tan skin. Truly the most beautiful of the bunch, she rushes o my side. She bows before me.

"My Princess, please come with me." It is an order and there is urgence in her voice. It sound like a flute playing in the wind and carrying across the small meadow, echoing through my head.

"Yes." I reply. She pulls me into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"I am Magas, and that is Henderson." She motions toward a guy in the corner, who looks exactly like her, only a lot taller, and with brown eyes.

"WE will be preparing you for your journey to our world. It is the only safe place, because faeries are very much weakened outside of our realm. We will station very far from the castle, it is the safest place. But there is no reason that you should not look beautiful, like the princess you are." Henderson says this in a very high voice higher than you would expect. A tall man, about the same size as Henderson strides into the bathroom. He walks over to him and leans up against him. Whispering softly in his ear, then giving him a swift peck on the cheek and leaving.

"That's my beau." Henderson says, smiling longingly after the man, he is obviously very proud at such a catch.

"Okay honey, let's get you ready." Magas sings. Henderson goes back to the suitcase while Magas pulls me out of my skimpy nightgown, smiling briefly, then pushing me into the large shower. She comes in after me and starts washing my body and hair. After she is done, she dries me and puts my hair in a towel. Then she brings over a cart of tools.

"Lets start on your face." First, she plucks my eyebrows into a perfect crescent moon shape. Then she waxes the area above my lips. After that, make up. Powder cover-up, stencil my eyebrows, blush, a bronze eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and last, lip stain.

"Okay baby, now for your body, that's Henderson's job, I will do your hair." Magas states.

Henderson then sets to work waxing my legs, arms, underarms, lower stomach, bikini areas, and toes and fingers.

"You have the most perfect skin, honey." Henderson gushes.

"Okay, we are going to put your hair into a lovely, elegant, bun, and we have your tiara." Magas explains

"Tiara? Is that really necessary?" I cringe.

"Yes its necessary! I am surprised that Kaemon didn't make you wear it last night! I is ver, extremely important."

"Well, where is it? It isn't like, all out, is it?" I pray that it isn't.

"Oh no, honey it is gorgeous, a bit simple for my liking, but I know that you will like it. I have studied you for years, I only joined the revolt a year ago. Just finished high school. The King isn't too keen on gay guys. But, you know what they say, gays have more fun!" I have never heard that before, but I smile at him anyway. Magas brushes out my hair, low-dries it then brushes it more. My pale blond hair seems to shine in the bathroom light, and she hasn't even put product on it! Then she smoothes some anti-frizz stuff all through it. Soon, my hair is in a very elegant bun at the crown of my head. Henderson brings out the tiara. He was right! It is so beautiful, it shines ever so slightly and sparkles when you move it. It has a few crystals in it, and it looks like it is made out of leaves, it is really silver, with a light green on the leaves, then the crystals thread throughout the entire circle. They place it on my head. Okay, I think, I look like a princess from the head up.

Then, Henderson goes to the suitcase and pulls out a long, Celtic, emerald green gown, to match the tiara. I groan as Magas pulls out a flesh coloured corset. She pulls it around my torso, then threads the strings through. I suck in my breath, man this thing is tight! When I look at myself in the full mirror, I am to much more curvy, wearing just a corset, with underwear and flesh coloured tights. I put my hands in the air as Henderson pulls the gown over me. There is no use in arguing, I know that I will lose

I look stunning. The green helps the small green flecks in my eyes stand out, my skin looks a soft glow. My hair shines in a brilliant bun. My feet are in for much pain. Henderson pulls out Green heels, they are not too high, but they are higher than I have ever worn.

"You have to get used to this darling." Magas points out. "This is how everyone dresses in out world. Magas and Henderson swiftly change into something similar to mine. Well, Magas changes into something similar. Hers is red, and much more plain. She pulls her long hair up into a swift bun. Henderson is wearing something from a Shakespeare play. Tights, Brown capris, a long-sleeved white button down shirt, and a red vest.

All and all, they look very lovely, so elegant, I think that I am going to like this world. Soon, Magas is ushering me out the door while Henderson packs up. We hurry through my room, down the stairs and hallways, and soon, before the stairs to the front foyer. I stand straight and tall, then look to Magas for guidance.

"Just walk straight, think tall, and be graceful, everyone is down there waiting or you, including your prince." She smiles coyly, then walks down first. I close my eyes, breathe in, and breathe out. First step, second, third, soon I am halfway down. All eyes go up to me, faeries, beautiful faeries smile, gasp, whisper, and stare. I look for only one faerie. He is standing in front, wearing something like Henderson, but he looks so much better. I smile, and everyone sighs. They all bow as I reach Kaemon. He guides me out to a car, more like a limo, and I slip in. He walks around to the other side as I stare, wide eyed at the interior. It has black leather, and is huge. There is a television, a refridgerator, a bathtub, a bed, and a pantry, well, more like a cupboard with food. I settle in a am amazed by how comfortable the dress is, even with a corset.

Kaemon joins me and the driver starts the car, but I cannot see him, there is a wall.

"So princess, what first?" He asks seductively.

**Chapter Six**

He is mine. I smile.

"How long is he ride?" I ask trying to mach his tone.

"Well, it will be three to four days, we were trying to be as far away from it as we could. But I don't know why I did not think of this before." He paused looking puzzled. Then went on trying to seduce me once more. "But, it could take longer than that, and because we do not have anything to do…" His tone was implying something that I am uncomfortable with. But I know my research on faeries, the girls cannot get pregnant unless they are both faerie. With my mother's case, it was very, extremely even, rare. That could not happen to me. My mind is racing, should I?

"Well, there has to be something that we can do." I have made my decision. I slowly lean into him, my dress is very uncomfortable at the moment, that will change. He gets my mood and leans in to. In a moment, our lips meet, his tongue slides into my mouth. My chest presses against him as he falls into a laying down position. The seats turn into a bed, an installment I am sure he added himself. His hand goes to my back and begins to undo my zipper. Soon, the emerald dress is off It lay down on top of the television. I am just in my corset and underwear. And stockings.

Kaemon gingerly pulls down my stockings. Our legs intertwine and I cannot believe that I am doing this. He begins to undo my corset. Then, all of the sudden, the car stops. There are loud shouts outside. My corset and my underwear are still on, only those are on, but Kaemon pushes open the door. Large, very intimidating looking men stand outside, one is holding our driver, the others are walking toward the car. Kaemon runs at one, yelling, he tackles the man, punching him the the gut. Another goes to help the man with Kaemon. Soon three men are holding Kaemon to the ground.

The last man not holding someone comes at me. He grins when he sees what I am wearing. I panick. I move gracefully across the bed and jump out the other side of the car. When I am on my feet, I break off into a run, then ram into a large man. He is wearing a black suit, with a white button down shirt, a black tie and sunglasses. He looks like one of the Men In Black. He grabs my arms, and turns me around. I feel like he is placing me under arrest.

"Relax, princess, we are taking you to a safe place. You do not belong with these people." I struggle with all of my might but I am weak, and he is strong. He walks me around the car that me and Kaemon were in. The other faeries on Kaemon's side have gathered around. The men have Kaemon standing up and they are like security guards holding the paparazzi back. If this were not so serious I would be completely embarrassed. Six huge men take me away, four others holding Kaemon back. I don't know why they have me under such tight security. Its not like I can do anything to them . They are three times my size. We walk up to a helicopter, still on, its blades spinning madly. The men shove me into the back of it, with four men holding onto me. I see outside the windows that Kaemon has taken down the four guards and two more have gone to help.

I scream madly, thrashing with all of my might, trying t break free. I receive a sharps blow to my face from one of the men. This does not phase me. I climb over the man by the door, screaming, and kicking, and punching.

"Relax, princess!" comes a shout. The men pull me back and pin me to a seat. Soon I am sitting with my hands behind my back, my legs tied at the ankles and two men at my side. They are so big, they squish me so I can not move. The other to men sit opposite us, looking equally squished. I glace out the window as my mind speeds through possible escape attempts. Too late, I realize that the men have knocked Kaemon out cold, and two of them run toward the helicopter. They climb into the front, put on headphones and we are off the ground in a matter of seconds. The rest of the men climb into another helicopter that I did not see. A few of the faeries on Kaemon's force are on top of the helicopter, including Magas. They scratch at the windows, screaming, and thrashing. This helicopter starts up and Magas hangs onto the bottom as it gains altitude.

"Magas!" I scream, the men beside me hold my mouth. As though Magas heard me, she looks up to the window I can see her through. The men in the other helicopter see her hanging on. One opens the door, and pulls her up, not bothering to be gentle, and throws her in. The windows to the second helicopter are tinted, as I assume the one I am in are. I can no longer see Magas, but I do not wish to imagine what she is going through. Most likely blows to the face, binding, and brutality. I close my eyes. A soft tear slides down my face.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask harshly, trying to sound as menacing as possible. Them men look as though they are surprised that I can speak. Some faeries, I recollect, can change into humans for an hour or two. That is most likely what these are doing. Kaemon, being a prince can change to human however long he wants. The faeries in his alliance probably changed so as not to scare me, like Magas.

"WE are taking you to King Galerique." I cringe at the name and remember what Kaemon told me. The King wants me to be his Queen so that he may stay King and not lose his title.

"And what does he want with me?" My tone drips on end with sarcasm.

"The King simply wants to meet you, to let you understand that he means you no harm." The huge man beside me says plainly.

"Yeah sure, he does not want to harm me. Just like he didn't want to harm my father!" I shout loudly. They flinch, but their faces do not change. I am silent as well as them for some time. A few days go buy, I struggle not to fall asleep, but my eyes droop and my head drops. About three days later, The pilot yells at us, We are almost there!" Sure enough, we begin descending. One mn pulls out a scarlet red dress from a box.

"For you, to meet the King." He says, handing it to me.

"You had this the whole time!" I shout, they are perverts. He smiles.

"Yes." I pull the dress over my head, realization comes to me. The King though ahead, knowing that I might not have clothes when they came to get me. I blush a deep red. The dress fits me perfectly. WE hit the ground, and the men pull me out. The second helicopter lands beside us. Soon, we are walking across a field in the middle of n o where. This must be another location for the porthole to their world. There are many spread across the world. Mountains loom beside us, we walk on. After about twenty minutes. Then we come up to a cave and venture through total darkness for approximately five minutes. My mind goes sixty million miles a minute. I could try to escape, I could go with this. Kaemon wanted us to go to his world right? I decide to see what I should do when we get to the porthole.

"Princess, prepare yourself, we are coming p to the porthole to our world." A husky voice informs me. After a while, the cave gets bigger, we walk into a lamp lit room. In the middle, a large bowl sits. In the bowl, Is some type of liquid, red, green, purple and so forth swirl around the liquid. One man goes forth, takes some liquid in his hands, mutters a few word,s and spreads it across his face. At all of the portholes, there are different ways of getting in. The ones that I have been through required jumping down into a flaming inferno that really is not there. Right before my eyes, the man's particles spread and he vanishes. Two more men do this, then one, holding my arm, goes to the bowl, dragging me along.

He takes the liquid in his hand, says a few words in a language I do not understand. Then, he shoves his hand into my face, smudging the liquid all over. A warm sensation fills my body. From my toes to my forehead. I look down. My legs, under the scarlet dress disappear. My body goes invisible. I close my eyes. When I open them, I am in a new world. A world so unlike our own. The three men take my arms, but they do not need to. I am awestruck at the beauty around me.

The beauty of the faerie world, the beauty of the world I belong in.

**Chapter Seven**

"Welcome Princess." One of the burly guards mutter, taking off his glasses. I realize quickly that the glasses are their shields. The moment he takes them off, he transforms. His skin becomes an albino white color. He has lines snaking their way up his neck, arms, face, legs, and under his suit. Meanwhile, his eyes turn a deep, beautiful purple. His suit disappears and is replaced with a long, black flowing robe. This is how all faeries look. The only thing that is the same between faeries and humans is the shape of our bodies. It is exactly the same. So, they looked the same height and weight, but they had the faerie look on the outside. I had only seen a faerie like this once before, only for a glimpse. It was when I was still dating Ashton.

I cringe at the memory. We had been dating for over a year when I found out that he was faerie. Don't get me wrong, I mean, I am not mad at him for that. One night, we were at my abandoned house and he said he wanted to show me something. I found out later that most faeries can just transfer into their world in a snap. But if they are bringing with them a human, or half-human, it takes longer. Especially in big groups, it takes longer and you usually have to go the long way. So he took my up to my room, and pulled me against his body.

After a little while, I understood that he was taking me to his world. I pulled away and thrashed like mad. But, I could not. He kissed me passionately. After what seemed like hours we were in his world. I know now that he betrayed me. He was taking me to the king.

One of he huge men takes my arm and shoves me along. My memory goes away instantly as I realize where I am again. We trudge through the soft meadow of the light green grass field. I see all around me faeries gathering. They must have gotten wind that the princess would be coming. We trudge up a small hill, and over it lay the village of faeries and the palace. The faerie houses look like small cottages painted wild colors. I would love to have a house like that. Well, come to think of it, I would love to live here.

The fairies are so beautiful. With the white of their bodies in such contrast to the silky night black that intertwines up to their faces. We walk through the village with more people coming out of their cottages to stare at me. I parade has formed behind us, taking us up to the castle. Theses people, sorry, faeries are all oblivious to what their king has done. Whoever is the new king, they follow, they are very following. If that makes sense. Coming up the great gates, I think of if Kaemon will come rescue me, and if we will live here.

I think back to the time in the limo, and blush at the memory. Now I do not remember how much I wanted him. How easily I made the decision. It had seemed so natural. I guess the real reason was that we are destined to be. I mean, I barely knew him at the time. But, I felt like I had known him my whole life. Some of the scrolls I had read talked about what it would feel like when you found your destined partner. I now know why I did it so easily.

I love him, the guard's hands tighten on my arm. They must have sensed a change in my emotions. The gates open, and the crowd can go no further. The gates close behind us as we step through. Then, the guards let go of me. I rub my arms for a few second, then shoot off running

across the green lawn.

I then realize why they let go of me. A large sphere of me impenetrable invisible solid forms around me. It drift up into the air, and I look around myself to see the villagers gazing up. I am getting higher and higher into the deep blue sky. Then, after a few seconds of a lot of embarrassment of staring at me, I am over the castle. I notice straight away that the roof is opening. The ball takes me through, and I am in the castle.

The ball pops, and I fall like a balloon losing air, and fall onto a large feather stuffed bed. It is comfortable, and I am very tired, but I stay awake to check out my surroundings. I am in a dark room, lit by a crackling fireplace. The bed takes up most of the room, but there is another door, two doors actually. I slip off the bed and walk like a mouse two door number one. It is locked. I pound, and scream, kicking and punching the door.

Nothing happens. I go to door number two. Adrenaline shoots through my legs as I turn the unlocked knob. My heart drops to the pit of my stomach when I realize that it is a bathroom and a closet. I slip in, and light a few candles with the matches on the sink. There is a shower, a bathtub, and another room to a closet. There is also a privet bathroom and a sink. I walk over to the closet. Inside is a wide selection of old dresses, with a lot of lace. Shoes of all kinds, and bags hang from every rack.

Nearby, a dresser sits. I open it to find corsets, underwear, and night clothes. I don't know what is going on here, but I am guessing the King wants me to sleep. I hear the door creek open outside of the bathroom. My blood rushes as I feel my legs and arms go into an attack position. I slip through to the bathroom as the door to it opens.

A young faerie, about twelve or thirteen opens the door to stare at me. She walks in and bows. She is wearing a long, slender black dress, that is the same color as the black intertwining up around her neck and down her arms. She is a bit smaller than me in height, and much skinnier.

"My princess, whom I respect and honor. I am so very honored to be in your presence. My name is Saram. I am your ladies maid. The King welcomes you to his castle. You will meet him in the morning after a good night rest. Now, let's get you out of those clothes."

I am happy to have her. She seems nice.

"Thank you Saram, call me Athena."

"Oh no miss, I would never dream of it. One must never call the princess by her name. I should not even be talking to you." She seemed a bit scared.

"Oh, honey, I am restricting that rule for you. Please, call me Athena." Saram looking hesitant,

"Yes, A-athena." She smiled. Then walked over to me, and undid the buttons holding the red scarlet dress together. After the dress was off, she took off the corset. Then went to go get my night clothes. She came back, dressed me and took out my tiara and over the top hair. After I was all ready for bed, she went to warm my bed as I brushed my teeth.

"Well, I will come and wake you in the morning and dress you to meet the king. Good night princess, uh I mean A-athena." With that she was out the door. I climbed into my warm comfy bed. I breathe deeply, and shut my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

_Platinum_

_It is hard to believe, and I did not at first. But it is true and there is no denying it. Only we can know about them, and now I am one. I take the risk, though. I will be taken, to tell you the truth. The truth about what is right in front of you, but you cannot see. The truth that is and will always be. All the way until the end of time, it is the truth, forever. You can't believe me. There is absolutely no way. Although you must, you have to believe. Believe. I will tell you my story. The story of how I became one of them. The story of how I became a faerie._

**Chapter One**

Pain screeches through my aching limbs. My muscles scream in protest, but I must continue on. Knapsack in hand, I run faster down, down, down. It gets colder and colder as I venture on the narrow passageway. Having been down this road before, I know just what to expect.

Faster, faster, I must go faster, they are behind me! Reaching the end, I hold my breath, trying to relax before the dreadful switch to the other world. I continue running, though my instincts roar a big, fat no, don't go! Just as before, I reach a blank wall, continuing up like a skyscraper.

The black hole consumes me as I go spiraling down, down, down into nothingness. I lose consciousness. My mind wanders off in deep sleep, thinking about the terrible things that have happened to me. All of the things that I wish couldn't have happened. All of the things that make me wish I could be normal.

When I regain consciousness, I am still falling, and it is getting colder. Freezing, I glance at my watch. I have been falling for about an hour and 53 minutes. Seven more minutes and I would be back in my lovely Athens.

Just as I think that I must be stuck in the hole forever I breathe the sweet scent of the night. I close my eyes and brace myself. Out of nowhere the black, nothingness ends and I drop four feet to the hard pavement. The people around me stare at me as though I have three eyeballs.

"What?" I ask trying to sound offended. They still stare. "You've never seen a girl fall out of a window and face plant?" I can't stall any longer; they will be through the hole in a few minutes. As if on queue, the black whole opens again, and three faeries spill out, as they hit the sidewalk, they disappear so as not to be seen by the humans. I run.

Adrenaline pulses through my blood. I run faster. Down the roads of Athens, up the sidewalk, two more blocks. Faster, I yell at myself, faster, run. One more block, so close. I glance down at my knapsack; the scrolls are secured tightly inside. I smile, this is really happening. I can see people. There they are, wonderful, glorious, breathtaking human beings. The faeries will soon lose their ability to stay invisible, so they will be forced to turn back. I stop, suddenly, my mind races, I did it, and I have them! I cannot believe it, how could this have happened? I thought that I was gone for good. They cannot show themselves around people, I remember, I learned that the hard way.

I breathe evenly as I walk around the corner. Right in front of me is a Ferrari. I smirk to myself thinking; I will return it later. I walk to the beautiful car and go to the driver's seat. I pull out a bobby pin from my hair and pick the lock. I hear a quick click, and I know I am in; I slowly open the door and slide in. Crouching low under the wheel I slowly start up the engine and sit back down. Turning on the radio full blast, I screech down the road and turn left, ignoring a red light.

Tourists in tacky T-shirts saying "I Love Athens" gape at me, one shouts, this is probably his car. I hear sirens wail loudly behind me a few minute into my joy ride. Great, I think to myself. I keep going. I am only 15 but I have had a pretty hard life, I have had to tough it out and learn important skills on my own. (One of these skills including jacking cars) My parents are dead, and I have no other family. All I know is that I can prove something to the world. My knapsack is flung beside me in the passenger seat I glance at it cautiously. Okay Athena, I think to myself, everything is going to be just fine, no need to worry.

My calming words are interrupted as I see out of my rearview mirror that three police cars are screeching along the road behind me. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, I mumble to myself. I make a sharp left and then a quick right, throwing them off guard. I skid along a dark alley that has been deserted for years. They follow me. Thinking fast I realize, this is not the worst thing that has happened, I can get out of this easily considering the things that I have done in the past.

With newfound confidence I blast past an old hotel and a homeless man trying to light a fire in an old trashcan, but quickly hiding when he hears the sirens. Sharp right, right again, left, soon they are far behind me, and I am not taking any chances. I keep turning until I get to a familiar alleyway. I stop the car a block from the alleyway and jump out.

Knapsack in hand I run to the alleyway and hop the fence into a friendly neighborhood. Cutting across a nicely cut lawn, I scurry down the street to the abandoned house that I live in. People can be such idiots. The only reason that this house is abandoned is because someone started a rumor that it is haunted. To set the record strait, 6583 Westling Road is not, nor has ever been haunted. I dash around the back of the house and step through the smashed window. I step from dead yellow grass onto a dusty wood floor that is the kitchen. I tiptoe to the back door and open it slightly.

I bend down and grab an energy bar out from under the dead leaves from the huge willow tree, about to die from lack of water. It is so cold outside that I don't even need a refrigerator, not that I could get one if I did need it. I walk along the dusty wood floor up to the living room. I sit down on the shabby, moth-eaten, disgusting couch that the last resident of the house left behind in an effort to be kind.

I pull out the scrolls and spread the first out in front of me. Just like the other scrolls that I have found and translated, this one is blank. I remember one year ago that I found out about the faeries. I had stolen a scroll and was very disappointed when I saw that it was blank. But like that day when I first read the scroll, there is a secret to unlocking its mystery.

I close my eyes and think hard about the very important reason as to why I need to read this scroll. I think about my parents, and a tear slides down my face. It falls onto the parchment. I open my eyes and squint at the scroll.

When I see the funny words on the parchment, my eyes shoot open. My tears disappear and I look at the ancient writing that has been tucked away for so long that it is faded and smeared. I can still read it. My parents return to my mind once again.

My father, strong, handsome, and happy with his life was a faerie. My mother young, beautiful, and adventurous fell for the faerie, but they could not be together. They saw each other and soon eloped. That night that they ran off together, I was created, and my parents were destroyed. I am half faerie, and I am sought after. There would be a great prize rewarded to the faerie that captured me and turned me entirely faerie. But I will not let that happen.

The Faerie Queen, current one being Faldocala, took pity on me as a child. She looked after me, not like a real mother, but as a guardian, making sure I would live. She knows my destiny, even if I do not know it myself, and she convinced the king to make it a quest for young male faeries to try to turn me. But I will never let that happen, I will never forget what the King did to my parents. What he did to me. King Galerique.

**Chapter 2**

I have to calm down, I need to be physically and emotionally ready while I translate the scroll, or it will overcome me. I close my eyes for a small moment. That small moment turns into a quick moment. That quick moment turns into a dream. That dream turns into a deep sleep. In my deep, unconscious sleep I dream, a sweet dream.

In the dream I am walking in silver mist that caresses my body lovingly. I am wearing a beautiful, shimmering white gown. I have a gauzy veil over my white-blonde hair. I have no idea where I am walking. Then my head turns and in walks a tall boy with white-blonde hair, just like mine.

He is wearing a sexy black tuxedo, and walking toward me. When he reaches my side, his hand slides across my back and rests on my hip. His other hand slides up my side, slowly and surely, loving and tender. His hand goes to my face, which is beaming at him. We are an inch apart, and his sweet breath tickles my lips. I close my eyes and move toward him. Our lips meet and I feel my insides dance for joy.

Our lips move together, dancing gracefully, and his tongue slides into my mouth. His body is tight against mine and I never want this moment to end. Slowly, but not entirely, my mind comes back to reality. I have no idea who this guy is, or what his name is. I am making out with some random dude and I am in a wedding dress. How is that for a really creepy dream? I fling my eyes open.

I force myself back to the scroll. Because I am half faerie, I have the ability to read their ancient manuscripts. However, I have great difficulty and it takes me quite some time to get them fully translated. I set to work. Taking a seat on the floor, I spread out the first scroll out and I take out a sheet of paper and a pencil that I stole from some kid's backpack. After ten minutes I have come up with one paragraph out of the five that there are.

_Her destiny is laid out for her and it is a great one. She will rule over the faeries with great will and a heart of steel. With the greatest of all Kings by her side, they will keep peace and harmony between all faeries alike. The Kingdom of Athens will be more powerful than it has ever been, built on faith, hope, and love, they will survive. The guardian of Athens will live for centuries, and her doubts will be forgotten, for she is a descendent of the most powerful rulers of all time._

This puzzles me very much. My name can be translated to mean the guardian of Athens, but that is hardly relevant. Then there is a knock at the door. I don' t care that much. It is probably just some 12-year-old kid who had his friend dare him to go up to the haunted house. But still, I get up to double-check. I look through the tiny peephole, and I gasp, holding back a scream. I see a tall boy with white-blonde hair, just like mine. He has perfect feature, and beautiful blue eyes. It is the boy from my creep dream.

"Athena?" He asks, his voice low and sexy, an impulse rushes over me to swing open the door and kiss him.

"Who are you?" I shout, then instantly regret it. I could have just kept quite and maybe he would just go away. Too late. He looked surprised.

"You do not know?" He asks some astonishment in his beautiful voice.

"No, am I supposed to?" I do not try to hide the sarcasm in my voice.

"Athena, this was one of my greatest fears. Can you please let me come in so that I may explain? I wish I were not the one to tell you this. But now I must." I hear disappointment in his voice. I don't want to open the door. I do not even know the guy.

"My name is Kaemon." He answers my thoughts. That's weird. Freaky actually. But there is something about this guy that draws me to him. I clutch the doorknob and he steps inside. I slam the door behind him and try to warm myself up after the cold air that just blew in. As soon as I turn around to face Kaemon, to ask him who the hell he is, He walks up to me and grasps me tightly against him.

I can feel hard skin under his shirt up against me I can't help thinking he must be really strong. Wait what am I thinking? This guy comes into my house and is holding me hostage in his arms. I struggle against him. His grip tightens. Then the most unexpected thing happens. He grabs my face and kisses me. His kiss so fierce, so sudden, so wonderful, it took my breath away.

Then his memories come flooding into my brain. He is the Prince of the Faeries. His father is the King and his mother is Queen Faldocala. He has come to find me because we are destined to be with each other. I saw him in my dream because he went into my heart and placed it there. The memory escaped and it came to my brain. That is the future, the near future. Queen Faldocala has died and I am destined to be the new Queen. Kaemon also has the special power to read people's feelings. This was somewhat like reading thoughts, and twice as effective. He could sense anger, sorrow, happiness, love, confusion, and more. He could even sense the inability to understand something, which is why he started to kiss me even more passionately.

Then it came to me. My father and his father (King Galerique) ruled together. My father was the faerie king of Northern Athens. King Galerique was the faerie king of Southern Athens. My father was married and very happy, all he could have ever wanted would be a lovely child. If it was a boy, wonderful, then he could marry and be a great ruler. If it was a girl, he had hope of combining the two kingdoms to make a more powerful Athens. At that time King Galerique already had a son, his son who is kissing me in an abandoned house. Kaemon name means a strong warrior, which his father intended him to be. But King Galerique soon grew greedy, the only good thing that he had ever done in his life was to marry Queen Faldocala. He wanted the two kingdoms all for his own, and when He married my mother, there was no hesitation to whether or not my father should be killed.

The kiss ended and I fell backward, my head thumping painfully on the wood floor. He was by my side in a second, holding his hand under my head, the other one holding my hand. I pull myself up and my head spins.

"How could I marry you if I don't even know you?" I ask, slightly woozy.

"We are destined to be with each other, you have absolutely no choice, you will fall in love with me, as you saw in the dream." Thinking of the dream makes me feel embarrassed, I had obviously loved him. There was no denying that. But at the moment I was more freaked out about him that I was falling in love with him. He obviously sensed my suspicion to the love that I am supposedly supposed to feel to him. Maybe if he was like the normal teenage boys, well with a few exceptions (drugs, alcohol, sex, overall perverted personality), he could be a perfectly good boyfriend, hold the husband until the last possible second please. Wait, I vowed myself that I would not be turned into a faerie, to be Queen, I have to be one. How do you get turned into a faerie? I read that somewhere.

"So I have to become a faerie to be queen?" I asked making sure that we were on the exact same page.

"Yes that is true, and I must be the one to turn you."

"Let us hold your little lecture about telling me how I get changed into a faerie for a later date. Tell me the complications please, I can tell that you are holding something back and I do not like it at all."

"How do know that there would be complications?" he said this as though I was right.

"Nothing has ever some easy for me in my life, its not about to start now. By the way, can I say no? Because I am really edging towards no becoming a faerie, you know?"

"No it is your destiny."

"I will outwit destiny if I want to." I say stubbornly. "Please tell me what the complications could be. Let's get that over with."

"My father, does not want you to be my Queen," I cringe. "He wants you for himself." Okay, that is really gross.

"Isn't he live a century or two older than me?"

"Age does not matter to him, all faeries can live up to five centauries, and they can only die of old age. They cannot be killed. Royalty however can live forever, but they can be killed. If they do not have a spouse for a long period of time, they will be weakened and eventually die. But they have to be with someone who loves them; the King is going to try to make you fall in love with him. ."

"So O cannot let him."

"That would be correct. Now listen, you must come with me. You are not safe here, I am going to take you somewhere you can be safe."

"Uhh, let me think this through. No."

"Why not?" he looked disappointed.

"Let's see, I don't believe you. This is creepy. I don't want to go. You are creepy and I am not marrying you." I could see the hurt register across his face, turning to pain and agony. You would think I was already married to him and telling him I want a divorce by how much sorrow was on his face."

"I am sorry, but you really have absolutely no choice in the matter, I was hoping you would come freely." And with that he grabbed me into his arms, opened the door, and walked over to a car. He opened the back, shoved me in and locked the door. Then he went back into my house for the scrolls.

**Chapter Three**

I am sitting so awkward, if you could see through the back of the car, man I would be embarrassed. My legs are touching the seat, my hands, touching the car window. If you think about it, you would probably wonder why I am not getting up.

Well there is a simple reason. The car is going 140 mph, and there is another random, extremely handsome guy holding me down. I blow in his face and stick my tongue out at him. He laughs. Another reason might be because my wrists are tied together. I guess they suspected that I would not want to go with them, because as soon as Kaemon dumped me in the car, they tied my wrists. How original.

Although 15 minutes seems live forever, we get to wherever Kaemon thinks is safe for me. Man, this guy has walked into my house, kissed me, told me a ridiculous story, and then tied me up and threw me into the back of a car, to make me safe.

They open the trunk and help me out. While untying the string around my wrist, Kaemon keeps his head down low.

"I am so sorry Athena. I know that you must hate me now." He says slowly, this is obviously causing him a lot of pain.

"Well you have kind of invaded my personal space, and you have seriously messed up my perspective of you, so if we are going to get married, I will always bug you about this." I say this to upset him, because I really am very mad at him. But I know that I will not be marrying him anytime soon.

"Well I am about to make it a whole lot better, come." He motions me to follow him into a huge white house that has to be like four stories. He opens the door and I step in. The instant I am inside, I see that it is just like a normal house, but not with normal people.

I feel so out of place, in the corner there is a gorgeous girl making out with some hot punk-rock guy. On the sofa, there are about three people sitting watching a television screen, they are also very beautiful.

Everyone in that room is beautiful, and they are all staring at me. Soon, one by one, they bow to me, and get on with the rest of their lives. Okay, that was very awkward. Kaemon follows me in and wraps his arm around my waist, his body pressing up against mine. Someone in the room wolf calls and everyone laughs. Kaemon grins.

"Follow me, we are going to go upstairs, I will show you your room." He smiles deviously. Someone in the room yells.

"He is going to show you a bit more than your room, babe." Kaemon grins again. I blush a deep scarlet. He keeps a hold of my waist and guides me up a winding iron bar staircase. After we are on the second floor he guides me over a cream colored carpet and guides me up a wooden staircase, on the third floor he does the same thing. Then once again on the fourth floor, I was wrong there are five floors. One the fifth floor, there are no doors leading to other rooms.

There is only one, kill me now, there is only one room, man I hope that he has on other room to himself. He senses my hesitation, and laughs heartily. He unlocks the door with a special key, a lock, really? There were no locks on the other room doors!

He opens the door, and I walk inside. Oh my god. In the room there is a king sized bed, only one bed (Shoot), a bedside table on either side, a plasma television, a sofa, and a humongous bathroom. In the bathroom there are double sinks (I think I know where this is going, but I wish it would turn around right now.), a bathtub the size of a couch (who is that big?), a shower, and a toilet (a private one).

I turn around to see him concentrated hard, staring me down.

"What in the world are you doing?" I ask my hands automatically fold their arms across my chest. He chuckles.

"I am trying to see whether or not you like it, but I can't. You have two completely different emotions going on and they are ruining my ability. I think its amazement, and fear." There is question in his eyes. Oh, I know what the fear it, I think, it's the fact that you might be staying in the same room with me, and there is one bed.

"Well, you don't have to know what I am thinking all of the time." I try to stray from the subject. "So, that's funny that there are two sinks in the bathroom, huh?" I try to force a laugh.

"Well there is one for you," Oh no. "and there is one for me." His voice oozed with duh.

"Oh," I act like I knew that. "I knew that."

"Of course you did." He replied.

"So… we are staying in the same room?" My voice goes up at the lost word.

"Yup." He replies easily, and jumps on the bed. His long body spreads out, and he uses his elbow to prop himself up. His eyebrows go up, I must have my mouth open. I come to my senses and close it. What does he expect me to do?

**Chapter Four**

"Oh Athena, how funny your cute little emotions are. They are quite entertaining."

Okay, I have no idea what he is talking about. This is really creepy. He laughs out loud.

"You think that we will be sharing a bed?" My face turns bright red. His laugh echoes through my burning body, deep and throaty. He unbuttons the top button in his black silk shirt. He is also wearing a pair of perfectly tailored black dress pants. I see through the unbuttoned shirt to his lovely, pale neck. Wait, hold on, back up, a little more, perfect, and now stop. Why am I staring at is neck. God, I am so confused right now. His perfect eyes slice through my pale skin, sinking deeper and deeper into the depths of my heart. He smiles deviously. It is almost like I can tell that he found my thought of him being the sexiest guy that I have ever known. His smile widens. He did. He sits up slowly; back straight, his eyes off of me. I am still staring at him. If someone was watching us, this would look really awkward, but I don't care, he is so perfect. One step, two steps, I stare at his feet. He walks slowly toward me. Tempting me, what an evil, evil guy he is. He smirks. His piercing blue eyes widen, staring over my body greedily. In some more slow, breathtaking steps, he is against my body. We had already kissed before, but I see now that was only a task in order to earn my trust. Now, he wants me for a different reason. His head bends over to kiss my neck, up to my ear. He whispers in a low, sexy voice,

"You are mine now."

"Is that a threat?" I ask trying to imitate his beautiful sex appeal. I fail miserably.

"That depends on whether you want it to be or not." A low growl erupts from the depths of his perfect chest. His eyes glisten. He lets go all of the sudden, and walks, with his back towards me, to the bed. He picks up a small remote and clicks a button. The bed splits in two, and spreads out so that it is a foot apart. He turns back to face me, three more buttons were undone and I could just barely see a set of rock hard abs under his ribcage.

"Have it your way, my dear. You are so upset about sharing a bed. Will this do?" a grin plays at the side of his mouth. His perfectly pale hand goes to unbutton another shirt, oh my god.

"You are tempting me." I say obviously.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He tries to look upset, but it does not work. I will play your game.

"Yes, that is fine." I turn around swiftly and walk into the large bathroom. Turning back before I shut the door, I smile as I see shock registered on his face.

"Wow." I breathe. Hurriedly, I look around for something to do. In the corner is a suitcase. I run over and open it up. Inside is some of my clothes, but there is something else. I pull out a bulky sweatshirt and slowly lift up a lacy nightgown. I peel off my sweaty jeans and a T-shirt. Off goes my bra and I pull the dress over my head.

It dropped and covered me more than I thought. It went about mid thigh, was very comfortable, fit me perfectly, and didn't show much cleavage. Wow, I thought, I did not expect this to turn up in my suitcase. I slid the nightgown off and decided that it was a bit to tempting when sharing a room with some guy. I pulled on, instead, a pair of fuzzy pink pants, which matched with a fuzzy white shirt. I walked out of the bathroom.

Oh my god, I feel like such an idiot right now. There is Kaemon, with his shirt completely unbuttoned, still wearing the same pants, and hear I am, showing no skin except my face and hands, like a fuzz bunny. Oh well, it looks like I am going to play the one who acts normal, like the other person is an idiot.

"What are you wearing?" I ask him.

"I was about to ask you the same question." He answers.

"I am wearing my pj's and they are comfy, you are wearing the same thing you wore today." A blush was rising to m cheeks as his eyes scanned over my fuzzy choice of night clothes.

"Well then, I am glad to hear that you are comfy. Now as for me, as a faerie, we do not sleep much. We do sleep, mind you, but we only need three hours at night. You need four." How did he know my freaky sleeping patterns? It had always been a mystery. I cannot remember one times where I got more than four hours of sleep.

"You wonder how I know this? Well you are half faerie, and faeries sleep for three hours. Humans need eight hours. Your father had the most dominance when it came to this, but your mother still had a little. So when you were born, from then on, you could only sleep four hours."

"Do you know everything about me?" I asked as I walked over to my side of the bed, turned down the sheets, and moved back to the bathroom.

"Yes, we were required to learn everything about your history in school for a while." I move my hips sexually, and glide into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door. I pull open the suitcase, and pull out the short nightgown I had tried on earlier. I have to dress like a princess.

"That's really creepy." I yell to the other room and slip into the silk nightgown. Slowly, I walk to the door, loving the way his eyes pop, then go normal. I walk to my side of the bad, and slip into the soft sheets. His eyes scan from my eyes to my nose, mouth, lingering on my neck, breasts, and then my torso, and back up. This makes me shift uncomfortably, but he is my prince. When I think this shivers run down my spine, I smile.

"Well, we learned all about you, because most of the male faeries join the army, so we have to know your weaknesses."

"And what are my weaknesses exactly?" I reply.

"Well, I know that you have a sweet tooth, and I know that you trust too easily." That hits the spot, my guard goes up, and my sexuality goes spiraling down. My jaw tightens and my eyes go fierce. I know what he means by this. But I had put that in the past. I do not dwell on what Ashton did to me. I will not go there.

"Well then good night."

He instantly realizes what he did wrong and trips over his words.

"Oh Athena, I did not mean that! I meant something else," he blushed a deep crimson. "I meant that you cannot trust e to stay away from you in the night." Replacing his sheepish blush comes a mischievous grin. My body goes cold, and I do not answer that disgusting remark. Either way, I slide deeper into the covers and close my eyes. I hear the sheets rustling next to me, then hear a long sigh. Slowly, I drift to sleep/

There I am, standing in mist, wearing the gauzy gown. But Kaemon is not there. Instead, there is Ashton, he smiles at me with a wicked glint in his eyes. His olive skin looks so good with his black hair and his deep eyes. He walks toward me. His body presses against mine and I see myself doing nothing. His neck bends down so his head is next to mine. In my ear, his breath, so soft.

"My darling, Athena, I know that you think I have betrayed you. But you cannot trust Kaemon. He is not safe for you. My dear." His mouth trails kisses from my ear to my mouth. Slowly his tongue slides out and caresses my lower lip. His body presses harder and the black outfits he is wearing starts turning to dust. I turn as well, and slowly, white and black, we dissolve into nothingness as our bodies intertwine.

I wake up, my heart racing, a cold sweat on my forehead, and about twenty faces, very worried, surround the bed.

**Chapter Five**

"Oh honey, are you okay?" Kaemon runs to my side ad places a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes I'm fine, I just had, well, you could call it a bad dream."

"Yes, that was the King, trying to contact you, do you remember who was in the dream? If you do, that would tell us who he is sending out after you."

"Yes, I remember, and I remember what he said"

"Who is He?" His voice has a strong edge, of what, jealousy?

"It was," I close my eyes, and a tear slides down my cheek. "Ashton." A collective gasp, like a wave goes around the room.

"We have to move, now." His voice is urgent as he starts doling out orders.

"Cathy, go prepare the cars. Jean-Luke, get Athena's stuff together. Henderson, go and stand guard at the front door. Nathaniel, you stand guard outside of our door room."

Four beautiful bodies flow outside of the room, one male going into out bathroom.

"Magas, dear, I need you to prepare Athena. A petite girl in a long black dress nods, she has black hair flowing down to her hips, big green eyes, and tan skin. Truly the most beautiful of the bunch, she rushes o my side. She bows before me.

"My Princess, please come with me." It is an order and there is urgence in her voice. It sound like a flute playing in the wind and carrying across the small meadow, echoing through my head.

"Yes." I reply. She pulls me into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"I am Magas, and that is Henderson." She motions toward a guy in the corner, who looks exactly like her, only a lot taller, and with brown eyes.

"WE will be preparing you for your journey to our world. It is the only safe place, because faeries are very much weakened outside of our realm. We will station very far from the castle, it is the safest place. But there is no reason that you should not look beautiful, like the princess you are." Henderson says this in a very high voice higher than you would expect. A tall man, about the same size as Henderson strides into the bathroom. He walks over to him and leans up against him. Whispering softly in his ear, then giving him a swift peck on the cheek and leaving.

"That's my beau." Henderson says, smiling longingly after the man, he is obviously very proud at such a catch.

"Okay honey, let's get you ready." Magas sings. Henderson goes back to the suitcase while Magas pulls me out of my skimpy nightgown, smiling briefly, then pushing me into the large shower. She comes in after me and starts washing my body and hair. After she is done, she dries me and puts my hair in a towel. Then she brings over a cart of tools.

"Lets start on your face." First, she plucks my eyebrows into a perfect crescent moon shape. Then she waxes the area above my lips. After that, make up. Powder cover-up, stencil my eyebrows, blush, a bronze eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and last, lip stain.

"Okay baby, now for your body, that's Henderson's job, I will do your hair." Magas states.

Henderson then sets to work waxing my legs, arms, underarms, lower stomach, bikini areas, and toes and fingers.

"You have the most perfect skin, honey." Henderson gushes.

"Okay, we are going to put your hair into a lovely, elegant, bun, and we have your tiara." Magas explains

"Tiara? Is that really necessary?" I cringe.

"Yes its necessary! I am surprised that Kaemon didn't make you wear it last night! I is ver, extremely important."

"Well, where is it? It isn't like, all out, is it?" I pray that it isn't.

"Oh no, honey it is gorgeous, a bit simple for my liking, but I know that you will like it. I have studied you for years, I only joined the revolt a year ago. Just finished high school. The King isn't too keen on gay guys. But, you know what they say, gays have more fun!" I have never heard that before, but I smile at him anyway. Magas brushes out my hair, low-dries it then brushes it more. My pale blond hair seems to shine in the bathroom light, and she hasn't even put product on it! Then she smoothes some anti-frizz stuff all through it. Soon, my hair is in a very elegant bun at the crown of my head. Henderson brings out the tiara. He was right! It is so beautiful, it shines ever so slightly and sparkles when you move it. It has a few crystals in it, and it looks like it is made out of leaves, it is really silver, with a light green on the leaves, then the crystals thread throughout the entire circle. They place it on my head. Okay, I think, I look like a princess from the head up.

Then, Henderson goes to the suitcase and pulls out a long, Celtic, emerald green gown, to match the tiara. I groan as Magas pulls out a flesh coloured corset. She pulls it around my torso, then threads the strings through. I suck in my breath, man this thing is tight! When I look at myself in the full mirror, I am to much more curvy, wearing just a corset, with underwear and flesh coloured tights. I put my hands in the air as Henderson pulls the gown over me. There is no use in arguing, I know that I will lose

I look stunning. The green helps the small green flecks in my eyes stand out, my skin looks a soft glow. My hair shines in a brilliant bun. My feet are in for much pain. Henderson pulls out Green heels, they are not too high, but they are higher than I have ever worn.

"You have to get used to this darling." Magas points out. "This is how everyone dresses in out world. Magas and Henderson swiftly change into something similar to mine. Well, Magas changes into something similar. Hers is red, and much more plain. She pulls her long hair up into a swift bun. Henderson is wearing something from a Shakespeare play. Tights, Brown capris, a long-sleeved white button down shirt, and a red vest.

All and all, they look very lovely, so elegant, I think that I am going to like this world. Soon, Magas is ushering me out the door while Henderson packs up. We hurry through my room, down the stairs and hallways, and soon, before the stairs to the front foyer. I stand straight and tall, then look to Magas for guidance.

"Just walk straight, think tall, and be graceful, everyone is down there waiting or you, including your prince." She smiles coyly, then walks down first. I close my eyes, breathe in, and breathe out. First step, second, third, soon I am halfway down. All eyes go up to me, faeries, beautiful faeries smile, gasp, whisper, and stare. I look for only one faerie. He is standing in front, wearing something like Henderson, but he looks so much better. I smile, and everyone sighs. They all bow as I reach Kaemon. He guides me out to a car, more like a limo, and I slip in. He walks around to the other side as I stare, wide eyed at the interior. It has black leather, and is huge. There is a television, a refridgerator, a bathtub, a bed, and a pantry, well, more like a cupboard with food. I settle in a am amazed by how comfortable the dress is, even with a corset.

Kaemon joins me and the driver starts the car, but I cannot see him, there is a wall.

"So princess, what first?" He asks seductively.

**Chapter Six**

He is mine. I smile.

"How long is he ride?" I ask trying to mach his tone.

"Well, it will be three to four days, we were trying to be as far away from it as we could. But I don't know why I did not think of this before." He paused looking puzzled. Then went on trying to seduce me once more. "But, it could take longer than that, and because we do not have anything to do…" His tone was implying something that I am uncomfortable with. But I know my research on faeries, the girls cannot get pregnant unless they are both faerie. With my mother's case, it was very, extremely even, rare. That could not happen to me. My mind is racing, should I?

"Well, there has to be something that we can do." I have made my decision. I slowly lean into him, my dress is very uncomfortable at the moment, that will change. He gets my mood and leans in to. In a moment, our lips meet, his tongue slides into my mouth. My chest presses against him as he falls into a laying down position. The seats turn into a bed, an installment I am sure he added himself. His hand goes to my back and begins to undo my zipper. Soon, the emerald dress is off It lay down on top of the television. I am just in my corset and underwear. And stockings.

Kaemon gingerly pulls down my stockings. Our legs intertwine and I cannot believe that I am doing this. He begins to undo my corset. Then, all of the sudden, the car stops. There are loud shouts outside. My corset and my underwear are still on, only those are on, but Kaemon pushes open the door. Large, very intimidating looking men stand outside, one is holding our driver, the others are walking toward the car. Kaemon runs at one, yelling, he tackles the man, punching him the the gut. Another goes to help the man with Kaemon. Soon three men are holding Kaemon to the ground.

The last man not holding someone comes at me. He grins when he sees what I am wearing. I panick. I move gracefully across the bed and jump out the other side of the car. When I am on my feet, I break off into a run, then ram into a large man. He is wearing a black suit, with a white button down shirt, a black tie and sunglasses. He looks like one of the Men In Black. He grabs my arms, and turns me around. I feel like he is placing me under arrest.

"Relax, princess, we are taking you to a safe place. You do not belong with these people." I struggle with all of my might but I am weak, and he is strong. He walks me around the car that me and Kaemon were in. The other faeries on Kaemon's side have gathered around. The men have Kaemon standing up and they are like security guards holding the paparazzi back. If this were not so serious I would be completely embarrassed. Six huge men take me away, four others holding Kaemon back. I don't know why they have me under such tight security. Its not like I can do anything to them . They are three times my size. We walk up to a helicopter, still on, its blades spinning madly. The men shove me into the back of it, with four men holding onto me. I see outside the windows that Kaemon has taken down the four guards and two more have gone to help.

I scream madly, thrashing with all of my might, trying t break free. I receive a sharps blow to my face from one of the men. This does not phase me. I climb over the man by the door, screaming, and kicking, and punching.

"Relax, princess!" comes a shout. The men pull me back and pin me to a seat. Soon I am sitting with my hands behind my back, my legs tied at the ankles and two men at my side. They are so big, they squish me so I can not move. The other to men sit opposite us, looking equally squished. I glace out the window as my mind speeds through possible escape attempts. Too late, I realize that the men have knocked Kaemon out cold, and two of them run toward the helicopter. They climb into the front, put on headphones and we are off the ground in a matter of seconds. The rest of the men climb into another helicopter that I did not see. A few of the faeries on Kaemon's force are on top of the helicopter, including Magas. They scratch at the windows, screaming, and thrashing. This helicopter starts up and Magas hangs onto the bottom as it gains altitude.

"Magas!" I scream, the men beside me hold my mouth. As though Magas heard me, she looks up to the window I can see her through. The men in the other helicopter see her hanging on. One opens the door, and pulls her up, not bothering to be gentle, and throws her in. The windows to the second helicopter are tinted, as I assume the one I am in are. I can no longer see Magas, but I do not wish to imagine what she is going through. Most likely blows to the face, binding, and brutality. I close my eyes. A soft tear slides down my face.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask harshly, trying to sound as menacing as possible. Them men look as though they are surprised that I can speak. Some faeries, I recollect, can change into humans for an hour or two. That is most likely what these are doing. Kaemon, being a prince can change to human however long he wants. The faeries in his alliance probably changed so as not to scare me, like Magas.

"WE are taking you to King Galerique." I cringe at the name and remember what Kaemon told me. The King wants me to be his Queen so that he may stay King and not lose his title.

"And what does he want with me?" My tone drips on end with sarcasm.

"The King simply wants to meet you, to let you understand that he means you no harm." The huge man beside me says plainly.

"Yeah sure, he does not want to harm me. Just like he didn't want to harm my father!" I shout loudly. They flinch, but their faces do not change. I am silent as well as them for some time. A few days go buy, I struggle not to fall asleep, but my eyes droop and my head drops. About three days later, The pilot yells at us, We are almost there!" Sure enough, we begin descending. One mn pulls out a scarlet red dress from a box.

"For you, to meet the King." He says, handing it to me.

"You had this the whole time!" I shout, they are perverts. He smiles.

"Yes." I pull the dress over my head, realization comes to me. The King though ahead, knowing that I might not have clothes when they came to get me. I blush a deep red. The dress fits me perfectly. WE hit the ground, and the men pull me out. The second helicopter lands beside us. Soon, we are walking across a field in the middle of n o where. This must be another location for the porthole to their world. There are many spread across the world. Mountains loom beside us, we walk on. After about twenty minutes. Then we come up to a cave and venture through total darkness for approximately five minutes. My mind goes sixty million miles a minute. I could try to escape, I could go with this. Kaemon wanted us to go to his world right? I decide to see what I should do when we get to the porthole.

"Princess, prepare yourself, we are coming p to the porthole to our world." A husky voice informs me. After a while, the cave gets bigger, we walk into a lamp lit room. In the middle, a large bowl sits. In the bowl, Is some type of liquid, red, green, purple and so forth swirl around the liquid. One man goes forth, takes some liquid in his hands, mutters a few word,s and spreads it across his face. At all of the portholes, there are different ways of getting in. The ones that I have been through required jumping down into a flaming inferno that really is not there. Right before my eyes, the man's particles spread and he vanishes. Two more men do this, then one, holding my arm, goes to the bowl, dragging me along.

He takes the liquid in his hand, says a few words in a language I do not understand. Then, he shoves his hand into my face, smudging the liquid all over. A warm sensation fills my body. From my toes to my forehead. I look down. My legs, under the scarlet dress disappear. My body goes invisible. I close my eyes. When I open them, I am in a new world. A world so unlike our own. The three men take my arms, but they do not need to. I am awestruck at the beauty around me.

The beauty of the faerie world, the beauty of the world I belong in.

**Chapter Seven**

"Welcome Princess." One of the burly guards mutter, taking off his glasses. I realize quickly that the glasses are their shields. The moment he takes them off, he transforms. His skin becomes an albino white color. He has lines snaking their way up his neck, arms, face, legs, and under his suit. Meanwhile, his eyes turn a deep, beautiful purple. His suit disappears and is replaced with a long, black flowing robe. This is how all faeries look. The only thing that is the same between faeries and humans is the shape of our bodies. It is exactly the same. So, they looked the same height and weight, but they had the faerie look on the outside. I had only seen a faerie like this once before, only for a glimpse. It was when I was still dating Ashton.

I cringe at the memory. We had been dating for over a year when I found out that he was faerie. Don't get me wrong, I mean, I am not mad at him for that. One night, we were at my abandoned house and he said he wanted to show me something. I found out later that most faeries can just transfer into their world in a snap. But if they are bringing with them a human, or half-human, it takes longer. Especially in big groups, it takes longer and you usually have to go the long way. So he took my up to my room, and pulled me against his body.

After a little while, I understood that he was taking me to his world. I pulled away and thrashed like mad. But, I could not. He kissed me passionately. After what seemed like hours we were in his world. I know now that he betrayed me. He was taking me to the king.

One of he huge men takes my arm and shoves me along. My memory goes away instantly as I realize where I am again. We trudge through the soft meadow of the light green grass field. I see all around me faeries gathering. They must have gotten wind that the princess would be coming. We trudge up a small hill, and over it lay the village of faeries and the palace. The faerie houses look like small cottages painted wild colors. I would love to have a house like that. Well, come to think of it, I would love to live here.

The fairies are so beautiful. With the white of their bodies in such contrast to the silky night black that intertwines up to their faces. We walk through the village with more people coming out of their cottages to stare at me. I parade has formed behind us, taking us up to the castle. Theses people, sorry, faeries are all oblivious to what their king has done. Whoever is the new king, they follow, they are very following. If that makes sense. Coming up the great gates, I think of if Kaemon will come rescue me, and if we will live here.

I think back to the time in the limo, and blush at the memory. Now I do not remember how much I wanted him. How easily I made the decision. It had seemed so natural. I guess the real reason was that we are destined to be. I mean, I barely knew him at the time. But, I felt like I had known him my whole life. Some of the scrolls I had read talked about what it would feel like when you found your destined partner. I now know why I did it so easily.

I love him, the guard's hands tighten on my arm. They must have sensed a change in my emotions. The gates open, and the crowd can go no further. The gates close behind us as we step through. Then, the guards let go of me. I rub my arms for a few second, then shoot off running

across the green lawn.

I then realize why they let go of me. A large sphere of me impenetrable invisible solid forms around me. It drift up into the air, and I look around myself to see the villagers gazing up. I am getting higher and higher into the deep blue sky. Then, after a few seconds of a lot of embarrassment of staring at me, I am over the castle. I notice straight away that the roof is opening. The ball takes me through, and I am in the castle.

The ball pops, and I fall like a balloon losing air, and fall onto a large feather stuffed bed. It is comfortable, and I am very tired, but I stay awake to check out my surroundings. I am in a dark room, lit by a crackling fireplace. The bed takes up most of the room, but there is another door, two doors actually. I slip off the bed and walk like a mouse two door number one. It is locked. I pound, and scream, kicking and punching the door.

Nothing happens. I go to door number two. Adrenaline shoots through my legs as I turn the unlocked knob. My heart drops to the pit of my stomach when I realize that it is a bathroom and a closet. I slip in, and light a few candles with the matches on the sink. There is a shower, a bathtub, and another room to a closet. There is also a privet bathroom and a sink. I walk over to the closet. Inside is a wide selection of old dresses, with a lot of lace. Shoes of all kinds, and bags hang from every rack.

Nearby, a dresser sits. I open it to find corsets, underwear, and night clothes. I don't know what is going on here, but I am guessing the King wants me to sleep. I hear the door creek open outside of the bathroom. My blood rushes as I feel my legs and arms go into an attack position. I slip through to the bathroom as the door to it opens.

A young faerie, about twelve or thirteen opens the door to stare at me. She walks in and bows. She is wearing a long, slender black dress, that is the same color as the black intertwining up around her neck and down her arms. She is a bit smaller than me in height, and much skinnier.

"My princess, whom I respect and honor. I am so very honored to be in your presence. My name is Saram. I am your ladies maid. The King welcomes you to his castle. You will meet him in the morning after a good night rest. Now, let's get you out of those clothes."

I am happy to have her. She seems nice.

"Thank you Saram, call me Athena."

"Oh no miss, I would never dream of it. One must never call the princess by her name. I should not even be talking to you." She seemed a bit scared.

"Oh, honey, I am restricting that rule for you. Please, call me Athena." Saram looking hesitant,

"Yes, A-athena." She smiled. Then walked over to me, and undid the buttons holding the red scarlet dress together. After the dress was off, she took off the corset. Then went to go get my night clothes. She came back, dressed me and took out my tiara and over the top hair. After I was all ready for bed, she went to warm my bed as I brushed my teeth.

"Well, I will come and wake you in the morning and dress you to meet the king. Good night princess, uh I mean A-athena." With that she was out the door. I climbed into my warm comfy bed. I breathe deeply, and shut my eyes.

Chapter Eight

"Miss? Miss Athena? Athena? Princess" I groan as I slowly open my eyes to see Saram's bright face. I flinched when I remembered that I was in the faerie world. Saram's face was still as white as paper with black vines circling up her neck. I saw her jet black hair that all of the faerie's shared pulled up into a tight bun. I smiled to see a face that did not want to mate with me or kill me.

"I am sorry to wake you Athena but I must prepare you with your breakfast with the King." She whispers.

"Yes, of course." My smile fades. I get to meet the man who had me brought here by a bunch of freaky hostile dudes. Fun. This won't be awkward. I slide out of my comfortable warm feather bed. I groan again and stretch my aching arms. They have light blue areas on them. Hardly noticeable, but still there. I will be sure to tell the King of my terrible journey.

Wait, what am I thinking? I don't want to be here. I should be reading the dinner with the King. Or breakfast, I mean. Yes, I feel so tired and sore.

"Ugh." I groan once more, then suck it up and follow Saram's dark shape through the door to the bathroom. Today, she is wearing a navy blue, very simple dress down to her ankles. I has quarter length arms and a very simple v-neck bodice.

"Please, Athena, bathe yourself in the shower, there is soap and shampoo and conditioner in there. You may take all the time you need while I prepare your dress.

"Yes, thank you." I slowly slip off the night clothes that I wore o sleep, then slip into the shower. Warm water pour down and rains softly on my white-blonde hair and down my back. I take about ten to fifteen minutes in there. Trying to keep the warmth that I will need throughout the day.

"What are you getting yourself into Athena? Just a few days ago you were living as an ordinary orphan living on the street of Athens. Okay, maybe that is not ordinary." I frown and turn off the water.

"Miss? Are you done? I have a towel." Sarmam's voice calls.

"Yes, I am done," I open the door, step out and take the towel. "Thank you."

"The pleasure is mine to serve such a kind and noble princess of our fair land." She says her dutiful lines slowly, enunciating each word.

"Yeah, sure." I groan, princess. My stomach hurts all of a sudden.

"Your dress is prepared," she says, leading me through to the closet. "I hope it is to your liking. I walk through and see a silky violet dress with a square bodice and a short train. It is embroidered with beads and looks very beautiful.

"Oh, its beautiful!" I say in awe Saram smiles, I hoped that you would m=like it, I picked it out myself." Saram leads me to the dress, and pulls out a corset and underwear from the dresser. She dress me in the undergarments then had me stand on a stool to put the dress on. It fit me perfectly, she said. I still can't see it, she says. She won't show me to the mirror until I am all done.

"Now, lets just sit you down right here, and I will do your hair." First she dries it with a towel, then she curls it into perfect spirals. She pins it up in the back to complete my perfect princess look. Oops, not complete. She places an overly jeweled tiara on my head, I look beautiful, she says. I still cannot see myself.

"Alright, you are perfect." Sara, says.

"What is he like? The King?" I ask curiously. Her body goes rigid, and she turns away, not looking at me.

"I would prefer not to talk about him. I would not be in my place to tell you anything except that he is a powerful ruler." She stutters, still not looking at me.

"Well, I guess I will have to find out, now lets see what I look like, shall we?" My stomach still hurts, more now.

"Of course." She turns back around. Then goes into the closet, and brings with her a full sized mirror.

I gasp. The dress look exquisite, it is perfect making my look skinny and like a princess. My hair is the same, except more elegant. But that is not why I gasped. My skin. It is my skin. My skin has turned to a pale, almost white. Not as pale as a faerie, but still a huge change. Then, I notice on my neck, faint black vines, circling around it.

"Saram. The dress is perfect and my hair too." She smiles. "But, what is happening with my skin, I am turning into a faerie1" I almost squeal the last part. She looks puzzled, but opens her mouth to reply.

"Well, since you are half faerie, and you are in faerie world, you are turning to the part of you that you soon will be. Just like in the human world, you looked human. Everyday you spend here, you will look more and more fairie, but you are not one, fully. Someone has to change you." She answers simply. I am afraind to ask what I have been wondering the entire time.

"H-how… how do you become a faerie?" I ask, almost not understanding myself. Her body tenses ever so slightly.

"Well, most of us are born faeire. But, in your case, well I don't feel like I should be the one to tell you."

"Oh, please, won't you? I do not want to find out from anyone else. Please?" She looked very uncomfortable, but she nodded.

"Well, a faerie of the opposite sex, so a man. Must… well he must… he must kiss you. But that is not the worst. I mean, it cannot jaust be any kiss. He has to kiss you, and continue kissing you for three days and three nights. You may not part, or you will break the bond to becoming a faerie." I stare at her. Well, at least he does not have to drink my blood. It could be worse. I shrug.

"It could be worse." She stares at me incredulously.

"Maybe you are not understanding me correctly. It is very painful, and he must d-drink your blood, through your mouth. And you may not part. So it is bad. I am blessed not to have to go through that,. But, our brave princess, you must be strong and endure." Her voice is verging on hysteria. Okay, it could not be worse. Wow. I have to do that. And the King wants to change me. And Kaemon wants to change me. God, kill me now. I open my mouth to speak.

The door to my room squeaks open. An older faerie with wrinkles and black dress, and a stout figure walks in. "The King will see you now, my princess."


	9. Chapter 9

_Platinum_

_It is hard to believe, and I did not at first. But it is true and there is no denying it. Only we can know about them, and now I am one. I take the risk, though. I will be taken, to tell you the truth. The truth about what is right in front of you, but you cannot see. The truth that is and will always be. All the way until the end of time, it is the truth, forever. You can't believe me. There is absolutely no way. Although you must, you have to believe. Believe. I will tell you my story. The story of how I became one of them. The story of how I became a faerie._

**Chapter One**

Pain screeches through my aching limbs. My muscles scream in protest, but I must continue on. Knapsack in hand, I run faster down, down, down. It gets colder and colder as I venture on the narrow passageway. Having been down this road before, I know just what to expect.

Faster, faster, I must go faster, they are behind me! Reaching the end, I hold my breath, trying to relax before the dreadful switch to the other world. I continue running, though my instincts roar a big, fat no, don't go! Just as before, I reach a blank wall, continuing up like a skyscraper.

The black hole consumes me as I go spiraling down, down, down into nothingness. I lose consciousness. My mind wanders off in deep sleep, thinking about the terrible things that have happened to me. All of the things that I wish couldn't have happened. All of the things that make me wish I could be normal.

When I regain consciousness, I am still falling, and it is getting colder. Freezing, I glance at my watch. I have been falling for about an hour and 53 minutes. Seven more minutes and I would be back in my lovely Athens.

Just as I think that I must be stuck in the hole forever I breathe the sweet scent of the night. I close my eyes and brace myself. Out of nowhere the black, nothingness ends and I drop four feet to the hard pavement. The people around me stare at me as though I have three eyeballs.

"What?" I ask trying to sound offended. They still stare. "You've never seen a girl fall out of a window and face plant?" I can't stall any longer; they will be through the hole in a few minutes. As if on queue, the black whole opens again, and three faeries spill out, as they hit the sidewalk, they disappear so as not to be seen by the humans. I run.

Adrenaline pulses through my blood. I run faster. Down the roads of Athens, up the sidewalk, two more blocks. Faster, I yell at myself, faster, run. One more block, so close. I glance down at my knapsack; the scrolls are secured tightly inside. I smile, this is really happening. I can see people. There they are, wonderful, glorious, breathtaking human beings. The faeries will soon lose their ability to stay invisible, so they will be forced to turn back. I stop, suddenly, my mind races, I did it, and I have them! I cannot believe it, how could this have happened? I thought that I was gone for good. They cannot show themselves around people, I remember, I learned that the hard way.

I breathe evenly as I walk around the corner. Right in front of me is a Ferrari. I smirk to myself thinking; I will return it later. I walk to the beautiful car and go to the driver's seat. I pull out a bobby pin from my hair and pick the lock. I hear a quick click, and I know I am in; I slowly open the door and slide in. Crouching low under the wheel I slowly start up the engine and sit back down. Turning on the radio full blast, I screech down the road and turn left, ignoring a red light.

Tourists in tacky T-shirts saying "I Love Athens" gape at me, one shouts, this is probably his car. I hear sirens wail loudly behind me a few minute into my joy ride. Great, I think to myself. I keep going. I am only 15 but I have had a pretty hard life, I have had to tough it out and learn important skills on my own. (One of these skills including jacking cars) My parents are dead, and I have no other family. All I know is that I can prove something to the world. My knapsack is flung beside me in the passenger seat I glance at it cautiously. Okay Athena, I think to myself, everything is going to be just fine, no need to worry.

My calming words are interrupted as I see out of my rearview mirror that three police cars are screeching along the road behind me. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, I mumble to myself. I make a sharp left and then a quick right, throwing them off guard. I skid along a dark alley that has been deserted for years. They follow me. Thinking fast I realize, this is not the worst thing that has happened, I can get out of this easily considering the things that I have done in the past.

With newfound confidence I blast past an old hotel and a homeless man trying to light a fire in an old trashcan, but quickly hiding when he hears the sirens. Sharp right, right again, left, soon they are far behind me, and I am not taking any chances. I keep turning until I get to a familiar alleyway. I stop the car a block from the alleyway and jump out.

Knapsack in hand I run to the alleyway and hop the fence into a friendly neighborhood. Cutting across a nicely cut lawn, I scurry down the street to the abandoned house that I live in. People can be such idiots. The only reason that this house is abandoned is because someone started a rumor that it is haunted. To set the record strait, 6583 Westling Road is not, nor has ever been haunted. I dash around the back of the house and step through the smashed window. I step from dead yellow grass onto a dusty wood floor that is the kitchen. I tiptoe to the back door and open it slightly.

I bend down and grab an energy bar out from under the dead leaves from the huge willow tree, about to die from lack of water. It is so cold outside that I don't even need a refrigerator, not that I could get one if I did need it. I walk along the dusty wood floor up to the living room. I sit down on the shabby, moth-eaten, disgusting couch that the last resident of the house left behind in an effort to be kind.

I pull out the scrolls and spread the first out in front of me. Just like the other scrolls that I have found and translated, this one is blank. I remember one year ago that I found out about the faeries. I had stolen a scroll and was very disappointed when I saw that it was blank. But like that day when I first read the scroll, there is a secret to unlocking its mystery.

I close my eyes and think hard about the very important reason as to why I need to read this scroll. I think about my parents, and a tear slides down my face. It falls onto the parchment. I open my eyes and squint at the scroll.

When I see the funny words on the parchment, my eyes shoot open. My tears disappear and I look at the ancient writing that has been tucked away for so long that it is faded and smeared. I can still read it. My parents return to my mind once again.

My father, strong, handsome, and happy with his life was a faerie. My mother young, beautiful, and adventurous fell for the faerie, but they could not be together. They saw each other and soon eloped. That night that they ran off together, I was created, and my parents were destroyed. I am half faerie, and I am sought after. There would be a great prize rewarded to the faerie that captured me and turned me entirely faerie. But I will not let that happen.

The Faerie Queen, current one being Faldocala, took pity on me as a child. She looked after me, not like a real mother, but as a guardian, making sure I would live. She knows my destiny, even if I do not know it myself, and she convinced the king to make it a quest for young male faeries to try to turn me. But I will never let that happen, I will never forget what the King did to my parents. What he did to me. King Galerique.

**Chapter 2**

I have to calm down, I need to be physically and emotionally ready while I translate the scroll, or it will overcome me. I close my eyes for a small moment. That small moment turns into a quick moment. That quick moment turns into a dream. That dream turns into a deep sleep. In my deep, unconscious sleep I dream, a sweet dream.

In the dream I am walking in silver mist that caresses my body lovingly. I am wearing a beautiful, shimmering white gown. I have a gauzy veil over my white-blonde hair. I have no idea where I am walking. Then my head turns and in walks a tall boy with white-blonde hair, just like mine.

He is wearing a sexy black tuxedo, and walking toward me. When he reaches my side, his hand slides across my back and rests on my hip. His other hand slides up my side, slowly and surely, loving and tender. His hand goes to my face, which is beaming at him. We are an inch apart, and his sweet breath tickles my lips. I close my eyes and move toward him. Our lips meet and I feel my insides dance for joy.

Our lips move together, dancing gracefully, and his tongue slides into my mouth. His body is tight against mine and I never want this moment to end. Slowly, but not entirely, my mind comes back to reality. I have no idea who this guy is, or what his name is. I am making out with some random dude and I am in a wedding dress. How is that for a really creepy dream? I fling my eyes open.

I force myself back to the scroll. Because I am half faerie, I have the ability to read their ancient manuscripts. However, I have great difficulty and it takes me quite some time to get them fully translated. I set to work. Taking a seat on the floor, I spread out the first scroll out and I take out a sheet of paper and a pencil that I stole from some kid's backpack. After ten minutes I have come up with one paragraph out of the five that there are.

_Her destiny is laid out for her and it is a great one. She will rule over the faeries with great will and a heart of steel. With the greatest of all Kings by her side, they will keep peace and harmony between all faeries alike. The Kingdom of Athens will be more powerful than it has ever been, built on faith, hope, and love, they will survive. The guardian of Athens will live for centuries, and her doubts will be forgotten, for she is a descendent of the most powerful rulers of all time._

This puzzles me very much. My name can be translated to mean the guardian of Athens, but that is hardly relevant. Then there is a knock at the door. I don' t care that much. It is probably just some 12-year-old kid who had his friend dare him to go up to the haunted house. But still, I get up to double-check. I look through the tiny peephole, and I gasp, holding back a scream. I see a tall boy with white-blonde hair, just like mine. He has perfect feature, and beautiful blue eyes. It is the boy from my creep dream.

"Athena?" He asks, his voice low and sexy, an impulse rushes over me to swing open the door and kiss him.

"Who are you?" I shout, then instantly regret it. I could have just kept quite and maybe he would just go away. Too late. He looked surprised.

"You do not know?" He asks some astonishment in his beautiful voice.

"No, am I supposed to?" I do not try to hide the sarcasm in my voice.

"Athena, this was one of my greatest fears. Can you please let me come in so that I may explain? I wish I were not the one to tell you this. But now I must." I hear disappointment in his voice. I don't want to open the door. I do not even know the guy.

"My name is Kaemon." He answers my thoughts. That's weird. Freaky actually. But there is something about this guy that draws me to him. I clutch the doorknob and he steps inside. I slam the door behind him and try to warm myself up after the cold air that just blew in. As soon as I turn around to face Kaemon, to ask him who the hell he is, He walks up to me and grasps me tightly against him.

I can feel hard skin under his shirt up against me I can't help thinking he must be really strong. Wait what am I thinking? This guy comes into my house and is holding me hostage in his arms. I struggle against him. His grip tightens. Then the most unexpected thing happens. He grabs my face and kisses me. His kiss so fierce, so sudden, so wonderful, it took my breath away.

Then his memories come flooding into my brain. He is the Prince of the Faeries. His father is the King and his mother is Queen Faldocala. He has come to find me because we are destined to be with each other. I saw him in my dream because he went into my heart and placed it there. The memory escaped and it came to my brain. That is the future, the near future. Queen Faldocala has died and I am destined to be the new Queen. Kaemon also has the special power to read people's feelings. This was somewhat like reading thoughts, and twice as effective. He could sense anger, sorrow, happiness, love, confusion, and more. He could even sense the inability to understand something, which is why he started to kiss me even more passionately.

Then it came to me. My father and his father (King Galerique) ruled together. My father was the faerie king of Northern Athens. King Galerique was the faerie king of Southern Athens. My father was married and very happy, all he could have ever wanted would be a lovely child. If it was a boy, wonderful, then he could marry and be a great ruler. If it was a girl, he had hope of combining the two kingdoms to make a more powerful Athens. At that time King Galerique already had a son, his son who is kissing me in an abandoned house. Kaemon name means a strong warrior, which his father intended him to be. But King Galerique soon grew greedy, the only good thing that he had ever done in his life was to marry Queen Faldocala. He wanted the two kingdoms all for his own, and when He married my mother, there was no hesitation to whether or not my father should be killed.

The kiss ended and I fell backward, my head thumping painfully on the wood floor. He was by my side in a second, holding his hand under my head, the other one holding my hand. I pull myself up and my head spins.

"How could I marry you if I don't even know you?" I ask, slightly woozy.

"We are destined to be with each other, you have absolutely no choice, you will fall in love with me, as you saw in the dream." Thinking of the dream makes me feel embarrassed, I had obviously loved him. There was no denying that. But at the moment I was more freaked out about him that I was falling in love with him. He obviously sensed my suspicion to the love that I am supposedly supposed to feel to him. Maybe if he was like the normal teenage boys, well with a few exceptions (drugs, alcohol, sex, overall perverted personality), he could be a perfectly good boyfriend, hold the husband until the last possible second please. Wait, I vowed myself that I would not be turned into a faerie, to be Queen, I have to be one. How do you get turned into a faerie? I read that somewhere.

"So I have to become a faerie to be queen?" I asked making sure that we were on the exact same page.

"Yes that is true, and I must be the one to turn you."

"Let us hold your little lecture about telling me how I get changed into a faerie for a later date. Tell me the complications please, I can tell that you are holding something back and I do not like it at all."

"How do know that there would be complications?" he said this as though I was right.

"Nothing has ever some easy for me in my life, its not about to start now. By the way, can I say no? Because I am really edging towards no becoming a faerie, you know?"

"No it is your destiny."

"I will outwit destiny if I want to." I say stubbornly. "Please tell me what the complications could be. Let's get that over with."

"My father, does not want you to be my Queen," I cringe. "He wants you for himself." Okay, that is really gross.

"Isn't he live a century or two older than me?"

"Age does not matter to him, all faeries can live up to five centauries, and they can only die of old age. They cannot be killed. Royalty however can live forever, but they can be killed. If they do not have a spouse for a long period of time, they will be weakened and eventually die. But they have to be with someone who loves them; the King is going to try to make you fall in love with him. ."

"So O cannot let him."

"That would be correct. Now listen, you must come with me. You are not safe here, I am going to take you somewhere you can be safe."

"Uhh, let me think this through. No."

"Why not?" he looked disappointed.

"Let's see, I don't believe you. This is creepy. I don't want to go. You are creepy and I am not marrying you." I could see the hurt register across his face, turning to pain and agony. You would think I was already married to him and telling him I want a divorce by how much sorrow was on his face."

"I am sorry, but you really have absolutely no choice in the matter, I was hoping you would come freely." And with that he grabbed me into his arms, opened the door, and walked over to a car. He opened the back, shoved me in and locked the door. Then he went back into my house for the scrolls.

**Chapter Three**

I am sitting so awkward, if you could see through the back of the car, man I would be embarrassed. My legs are touching the seat, my hands, touching the car window. If you think about it, you would probably wonder why I am not getting up.

Well there is a simple reason. The car is going 140 mph, and there is another random, extremely handsome guy holding me down. I blow in his face and stick my tongue out at him. He laughs. Another reason might be because my wrists are tied together. I guess they suspected that I would not want to go with them, because as soon as Kaemon dumped me in the car, they tied my wrists. How original.

Although 15 minutes seems live forever, we get to wherever Kaemon thinks is safe for me. Man, this guy has walked into my house, kissed me, told me a ridiculous story, and then tied me up and threw me into the back of a car, to make me safe.

They open the trunk and help me out. While untying the string around my wrist, Kaemon keeps his head down low.

"I am so sorry Athena. I know that you must hate me now." He says slowly, this is obviously causing him a lot of pain.

"Well you have kind of invaded my personal space, and you have seriously messed up my perspective of you, so if we are going to get married, I will always bug you about this." I say this to upset him, because I really am very mad at him. But I know that I will not be marrying him anytime soon.

"Well I am about to make it a whole lot better, come." He motions me to follow him into a huge white house that has to be like four stories. He opens the door and I step in. The instant I am inside, I see that it is just like a normal house, but not with normal people.

I feel so out of place, in the corner there is a gorgeous girl making out with some hot punk-rock guy. On the sofa, there are about three people sitting watching a television screen, they are also very beautiful.

Everyone in that room is beautiful, and they are all staring at me. Soon, one by one, they bow to me, and get on with the rest of their lives. Okay, that was very awkward. Kaemon follows me in and wraps his arm around my waist, his body pressing up against mine. Someone in the room wolf calls and everyone laughs. Kaemon grins.

"Follow me, we are going to go upstairs, I will show you your room." He smiles deviously. Someone in the room yells.

"He is going to show you a bit more than your room, babe." Kaemon grins again. I blush a deep scarlet. He keeps a hold of my waist and guides me up a winding iron bar staircase. After we are on the second floor he guides me over a cream colored carpet and guides me up a wooden staircase, on the third floor he does the same thing. Then once again on the fourth floor, I was wrong there are five floors. One the fifth floor, there are no doors leading to other rooms.

There is only one, kill me now, there is only one room, man I hope that he has on other room to himself. He senses my hesitation, and laughs heartily. He unlocks the door with a special key, a lock, really? There were no locks on the other room doors!

He opens the door, and I walk inside. Oh my god. In the room there is a king sized bed, only one bed (Shoot), a bedside table on either side, a plasma television, a sofa, and a humongous bathroom. In the bathroom there are double sinks (I think I know where this is going, but I wish it would turn around right now.), a bathtub the size of a couch (who is that big?), a shower, and a toilet (a private one).

I turn around to see him concentrated hard, staring me down.

"What in the world are you doing?" I ask my hands automatically fold their arms across my chest. He chuckles.

"I am trying to see whether or not you like it, but I can't. You have two completely different emotions going on and they are ruining my ability. I think its amazement, and fear." There is question in his eyes. Oh, I know what the fear it, I think, it's the fact that you might be staying in the same room with me, and there is one bed.

"Well, you don't have to know what I am thinking all of the time." I try to stray from the subject. "So, that's funny that there are two sinks in the bathroom, huh?" I try to force a laugh.

"Well there is one for you," Oh no. "and there is one for me." His voice oozed with duh.

"Oh," I act like I knew that. "I knew that."

"Of course you did." He replied.

"So… we are staying in the same room?" My voice goes up at the lost word.

"Yup." He replies easily, and jumps on the bed. His long body spreads out, and he uses his elbow to prop himself up. His eyebrows go up, I must have my mouth open. I come to my senses and close it. What does he expect me to do?

**Chapter Four**

"Oh Athena, how funny your cute little emotions are. They are quite entertaining."

Okay, I have no idea what he is talking about. This is really creepy. He laughs out loud.

"You think that we will be sharing a bed?" My face turns bright red. His laugh echoes through my burning body, deep and throaty. He unbuttons the top button in his black silk shirt. He is also wearing a pair of perfectly tailored black dress pants. I see through the unbuttoned shirt to his lovely, pale neck. Wait, hold on, back up, a little more, perfect, and now stop. Why am I staring at is neck. God, I am so confused right now. His perfect eyes slice through my pale skin, sinking deeper and deeper into the depths of my heart. He smiles deviously. It is almost like I can tell that he found my thought of him being the sexiest guy that I have ever known. His smile widens. He did. He sits up slowly; back straight, his eyes off of me. I am still staring at him. If someone was watching us, this would look really awkward, but I don't care, he is so perfect. One step, two steps, I stare at his feet. He walks slowly toward me. Tempting me, what an evil, evil guy he is. He smirks. His piercing blue eyes widen, staring over my body greedily. In some more slow, breathtaking steps, he is against my body. We had already kissed before, but I see now that was only a task in order to earn my trust. Now, he wants me for a different reason. His head bends over to kiss my neck, up to my ear. He whispers in a low, sexy voice,

"You are mine now."

"Is that a threat?" I ask trying to imitate his beautiful sex appeal. I fail miserably.

"That depends on whether you want it to be or not." A low growl erupts from the depths of his perfect chest. His eyes glisten. He lets go all of the sudden, and walks, with his back towards me, to the bed. He picks up a small remote and clicks a button. The bed splits in two, and spreads out so that it is a foot apart. He turns back to face me, three more buttons were undone and I could just barely see a set of rock hard abs under his ribcage.

"Have it your way, my dear. You are so upset about sharing a bed. Will this do?" a grin plays at the side of his mouth. His perfectly pale hand goes to unbutton another shirt, oh my god.

"You are tempting me." I say obviously.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He tries to look upset, but it does not work. I will play your game.

"Yes, that is fine." I turn around swiftly and walk into the large bathroom. Turning back before I shut the door, I smile as I see shock registered on his face.

"Wow." I breathe. Hurriedly, I look around for something to do. In the corner is a suitcase. I run over and open it up. Inside is some of my clothes, but there is something else. I pull out a bulky sweatshirt and slowly lift up a lacy nightgown. I peel off my sweaty jeans and a T-shirt. Off goes my bra and I pull the dress over my head.

It dropped and covered me more than I thought. It went about mid thigh, was very comfortable, fit me perfectly, and didn't show much cleavage. Wow, I thought, I did not expect this to turn up in my suitcase. I slid the nightgown off and decided that it was a bit to tempting when sharing a room with some guy. I pulled on, instead, a pair of fuzzy pink pants, which matched with a fuzzy white shirt. I walked out of the bathroom.

Oh my god, I feel like such an idiot right now. There is Kaemon, with his shirt completely unbuttoned, still wearing the same pants, and hear I am, showing no skin except my face and hands, like a fuzz bunny. Oh well, it looks like I am going to play the one who acts normal, like the other person is an idiot.

"What are you wearing?" I ask him.

"I was about to ask you the same question." He answers.

"I am wearing my pj's and they are comfy, you are wearing the same thing you wore today." A blush was rising to m cheeks as his eyes scanned over my fuzzy choice of night clothes.

"Well then, I am glad to hear that you are comfy. Now as for me, as a faerie, we do not sleep much. We do sleep, mind you, but we only need three hours at night. You need four." How did he know my freaky sleeping patterns? It had always been a mystery. I cannot remember one times where I got more than four hours of sleep.

"You wonder how I know this? Well you are half faerie, and faeries sleep for three hours. Humans need eight hours. Your father had the most dominance when it came to this, but your mother still had a little. So when you were born, from then on, you could only sleep four hours."

"Do you know everything about me?" I asked as I walked over to my side of the bed, turned down the sheets, and moved back to the bathroom.

"Yes, we were required to learn everything about your history in school for a while." I move my hips sexually, and glide into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door. I pull open the suitcase, and pull out the short nightgown I had tried on earlier. I have to dress like a princess.

"That's really creepy." I yell to the other room and slip into the silk nightgown. Slowly, I walk to the door, loving the way his eyes pop, then go normal. I walk to my side of the bad, and slip into the soft sheets. His eyes scan from my eyes to my nose, mouth, lingering on my neck, breasts, and then my torso, and back up. This makes me shift uncomfortably, but he is my prince. When I think this shivers run down my spine, I smile.

"Well, we learned all about you, because most of the male faeries join the army, so we have to know your weaknesses."

"And what are my weaknesses exactly?" I reply.

"Well, I know that you have a sweet tooth, and I know that you trust too easily." That hits the spot, my guard goes up, and my sexuality goes spiraling down. My jaw tightens and my eyes go fierce. I know what he means by this. But I had put that in the past. I do not dwell on what Ashton did to me. I will not go there.

"Well then good night."

He instantly realizes what he did wrong and trips over his words.

"Oh Athena, I did not mean that! I meant something else," he blushed a deep crimson. "I meant that you cannot trust e to stay away from you in the night." Replacing his sheepish blush comes a mischievous grin. My body goes cold, and I do not answer that disgusting remark. Either way, I slide deeper into the covers and close my eyes. I hear the sheets rustling next to me, then hear a long sigh. Slowly, I drift to sleep/

There I am, standing in mist, wearing the gauzy gown. But Kaemon is not there. Instead, there is Ashton, he smiles at me with a wicked glint in his eyes. His olive skin looks so good with his black hair and his deep eyes. He walks toward me. His body presses against mine and I see myself doing nothing. His neck bends down so his head is next to mine. In my ear, his breath, so soft.

"My darling, Athena, I know that you think I have betrayed you. But you cannot trust Kaemon. He is not safe for you. My dear." His mouth trails kisses from my ear to my mouth. Slowly his tongue slides out and caresses my lower lip. His body presses harder and the black outfits he is wearing starts turning to dust. I turn as well, and slowly, white and black, we dissolve into nothingness as our bodies intertwine.

I wake up, my heart racing, a cold sweat on my forehead, and about twenty faces, very worried, surround the bed.

**Chapter Five**

"Oh honey, are you okay?" Kaemon runs to my side ad places a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes I'm fine, I just had, well, you could call it a bad dream."

"Yes, that was the King, trying to contact you, do you remember who was in the dream? If you do, that would tell us who he is sending out after you."

"Yes, I remember, and I remember what he said"

"Who is He?" His voice has a strong edge, of what, jealousy?

"It was," I close my eyes, and a tear slides down my cheek. "Ashton." A collective gasp, like a wave goes around the room.

"We have to move, now." His voice is urgent as he starts doling out orders.

"Cathy, go prepare the cars. Jean-Luke, get Athena's stuff together. Henderson, go and stand guard at the front door. Nathaniel, you stand guard outside of our door room."

Four beautiful bodies flow outside of the room, one male going into out bathroom.

"Magas, dear, I need you to prepare Athena. A petite girl in a long black dress nods, she has black hair flowing down to her hips, big green eyes, and tan skin. Truly the most beautiful of the bunch, she rushes o my side. She bows before me.

"My Princess, please come with me." It is an order and there is urgence in her voice. It sound like a flute playing in the wind and carrying across the small meadow, echoing through my head.

"Yes." I reply. She pulls me into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"I am Magas, and that is Henderson." She motions toward a guy in the corner, who looks exactly like her, only a lot taller, and with brown eyes.

"WE will be preparing you for your journey to our world. It is the only safe place, because faeries are very much weakened outside of our realm. We will station very far from the castle, it is the safest place. But there is no reason that you should not look beautiful, like the princess you are." Henderson says this in a very high voice higher than you would expect. A tall man, about the same size as Henderson strides into the bathroom. He walks over to him and leans up against him. Whispering softly in his ear, then giving him a swift peck on the cheek and leaving.

"That's my beau." Henderson says, smiling longingly after the man, he is obviously very proud at such a catch.

"Okay honey, let's get you ready." Magas sings. Henderson goes back to the suitcase while Magas pulls me out of my skimpy nightgown, smiling briefly, then pushing me into the large shower. She comes in after me and starts washing my body and hair. After she is done, she dries me and puts my hair in a towel. Then she brings over a cart of tools.

"Lets start on your face." First, she plucks my eyebrows into a perfect crescent moon shape. Then she waxes the area above my lips. After that, make up. Powder cover-up, stencil my eyebrows, blush, a bronze eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and last, lip stain.

"Okay baby, now for your body, that's Henderson's job, I will do your hair." Magas states.

Henderson then sets to work waxing my legs, arms, underarms, lower stomach, bikini areas, and toes and fingers.

"You have the most perfect skin, honey." Henderson gushes.

"Okay, we are going to put your hair into a lovely, elegant, bun, and we have your tiara." Magas explains

"Tiara? Is that really necessary?" I cringe.

"Yes its necessary! I am surprised that Kaemon didn't make you wear it last night! I is ver, extremely important."

"Well, where is it? It isn't like, all out, is it?" I pray that it isn't.

"Oh no, honey it is gorgeous, a bit simple for my liking, but I know that you will like it. I have studied you for years, I only joined the revolt a year ago. Just finished high school. The King isn't too keen on gay guys. But, you know what they say, gays have more fun!" I have never heard that before, but I smile at him anyway. Magas brushes out my hair, low-dries it then brushes it more. My pale blond hair seems to shine in the bathroom light, and she hasn't even put product on it! Then she smoothes some anti-frizz stuff all through it. Soon, my hair is in a very elegant bun at the crown of my head. Henderson brings out the tiara. He was right! It is so beautiful, it shines ever so slightly and sparkles when you move it. It has a few crystals in it, and it looks like it is made out of leaves, it is really silver, with a light green on the leaves, then the crystals thread throughout the entire circle. They place it on my head. Okay, I think, I look like a princess from the head up.

Then, Henderson goes to the suitcase and pulls out a long, Celtic, emerald green gown, to match the tiara. I groan as Magas pulls out a flesh coloured corset. She pulls it around my torso, then threads the strings through. I suck in my breath, man this thing is tight! When I look at myself in the full mirror, I am to much more curvy, wearing just a corset, with underwear and flesh coloured tights. I put my hands in the air as Henderson pulls the gown over me. There is no use in arguing, I know that I will lose

I look stunning. The green helps the small green flecks in my eyes stand out, my skin looks a soft glow. My hair shines in a brilliant bun. My feet are in for much pain. Henderson pulls out Green heels, they are not too high, but they are higher than I have ever worn.

"You have to get used to this darling." Magas points out. "This is how everyone dresses in out world. Magas and Henderson swiftly change into something similar to mine. Well, Magas changes into something similar. Hers is red, and much more plain. She pulls her long hair up into a swift bun. Henderson is wearing something from a Shakespeare play. Tights, Brown capris, a long-sleeved white button down shirt, and a red vest.

All and all, they look very lovely, so elegant, I think that I am going to like this world. Soon, Magas is ushering me out the door while Henderson packs up. We hurry through my room, down the stairs and hallways, and soon, before the stairs to the front foyer. I stand straight and tall, then look to Magas for guidance.

"Just walk straight, think tall, and be graceful, everyone is down there waiting or you, including your prince." She smiles coyly, then walks down first. I close my eyes, breathe in, and breathe out. First step, second, third, soon I am halfway down. All eyes go up to me, faeries, beautiful faeries smile, gasp, whisper, and stare. I look for only one faerie. He is standing in front, wearing something like Henderson, but he looks so much better. I smile, and everyone sighs. They all bow as I reach Kaemon. He guides me out to a car, more like a limo, and I slip in. He walks around to the other side as I stare, wide eyed at the interior. It has black leather, and is huge. There is a television, a refridgerator, a bathtub, a bed, and a pantry, well, more like a cupboard with food. I settle in a am amazed by how comfortable the dress is, even with a corset.

Kaemon joins me and the driver starts the car, but I cannot see him, there is a wall.

"So princess, what first?" He asks seductively.

**Chapter Six**

He is mine. I smile.

"How long is he ride?" I ask trying to mach his tone.

"Well, it will be three to four days, we were trying to be as far away from it as we could. But I don't know why I did not think of this before." He paused looking puzzled. Then went on trying to seduce me once more. "But, it could take longer than that, and because we do not have anything to do…" His tone was implying something that I am uncomfortable with. But I know my research on faeries, the girls cannot get pregnant unless they are both faerie. With my mother's case, it was very, extremely even, rare. That could not happen to me. My mind is racing, should I?

"Well, there has to be something that we can do." I have made my decision. I slowly lean into him, my dress is very uncomfortable at the moment, that will change. He gets my mood and leans in to. In a moment, our lips meet, his tongue slides into my mouth. My chest presses against him as he falls into a laying down position. The seats turn into a bed, an installment I am sure he added himself. His hand goes to my back and begins to undo my zipper. Soon, the emerald dress is off It lay down on top of the television. I am just in my corset and underwear. And stockings.

Kaemon gingerly pulls down my stockings. Our legs intertwine and I cannot believe that I am doing this. He begins to undo my corset. Then, all of the sudden, the car stops. There are loud shouts outside. My corset and my underwear are still on, only those are on, but Kaemon pushes open the door. Large, very intimidating looking men stand outside, one is holding our driver, the others are walking toward the car. Kaemon runs at one, yelling, he tackles the man, punching him the the gut. Another goes to help the man with Kaemon. Soon three men are holding Kaemon to the ground.

The last man not holding someone comes at me. He grins when he sees what I am wearing. I panick. I move gracefully across the bed and jump out the other side of the car. When I am on my feet, I break off into a run, then ram into a large man. He is wearing a black suit, with a white button down shirt, a black tie and sunglasses. He looks like one of the Men In Black. He grabs my arms, and turns me around. I feel like he is placing me under arrest.

"Relax, princess, we are taking you to a safe place. You do not belong with these people." I struggle with all of my might but I am weak, and he is strong. He walks me around the car that me and Kaemon were in. The other faeries on Kaemon's side have gathered around. The men have Kaemon standing up and they are like security guards holding the paparazzi back. If this were not so serious I would be completely embarrassed. Six huge men take me away, four others holding Kaemon back. I don't know why they have me under such tight security. Its not like I can do anything to them . They are three times my size. We walk up to a helicopter, still on, its blades spinning madly. The men shove me into the back of it, with four men holding onto me. I see outside the windows that Kaemon has taken down the four guards and two more have gone to help.

I scream madly, thrashing with all of my might, trying t break free. I receive a sharps blow to my face from one of the men. This does not phase me. I climb over the man by the door, screaming, and kicking, and punching.

"Relax, princess!" comes a shout. The men pull me back and pin me to a seat. Soon I am sitting with my hands behind my back, my legs tied at the ankles and two men at my side. They are so big, they squish me so I can not move. The other to men sit opposite us, looking equally squished. I glace out the window as my mind speeds through possible escape attempts. Too late, I realize that the men have knocked Kaemon out cold, and two of them run toward the helicopter. They climb into the front, put on headphones and we are off the ground in a matter of seconds. The rest of the men climb into another helicopter that I did not see. A few of the faeries on Kaemon's force are on top of the helicopter, including Magas. They scratch at the windows, screaming, and thrashing. This helicopter starts up and Magas hangs onto the bottom as it gains altitude.

"Magas!" I scream, the men beside me hold my mouth. As though Magas heard me, she looks up to the window I can see her through. The men in the other helicopter see her hanging on. One opens the door, and pulls her up, not bothering to be gentle, and throws her in. The windows to the second helicopter are tinted, as I assume the one I am in are. I can no longer see Magas, but I do not wish to imagine what she is going through. Most likely blows to the face, binding, and brutality. I close my eyes. A soft tear slides down my face.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask harshly, trying to sound as menacing as possible. Them men look as though they are surprised that I can speak. Some faeries, I recollect, can change into humans for an hour or two. That is most likely what these are doing. Kaemon, being a prince can change to human however long he wants. The faeries in his alliance probably changed so as not to scare me, like Magas.

"WE are taking you to King Galerique." I cringe at the name and remember what Kaemon told me. The King wants me to be his Queen so that he may stay King and not lose his title.

"And what does he want with me?" My tone drips on end with sarcasm.

"The King simply wants to meet you, to let you understand that he means you no harm." The huge man beside me says plainly.

"Yeah sure, he does not want to harm me. Just like he didn't want to harm my father!" I shout loudly. They flinch, but their faces do not change. I am silent as well as them for some time. A few days go buy, I struggle not to fall asleep, but my eyes droop and my head drops. About three days later, The pilot yells at us, We are almost there!" Sure enough, we begin descending. One mn pulls out a scarlet red dress from a box.

"For you, to meet the King." He says, handing it to me.

"You had this the whole time!" I shout, they are perverts. He smiles.

"Yes." I pull the dress over my head, realization comes to me. The King though ahead, knowing that I might not have clothes when they came to get me. I blush a deep red. The dress fits me perfectly. WE hit the ground, and the men pull me out. The second helicopter lands beside us. Soon, we are walking across a field in the middle of n o where. This must be another location for the porthole to their world. There are many spread across the world. Mountains loom beside us, we walk on. After about twenty minutes. Then we come up to a cave and venture through total darkness for approximately five minutes. My mind goes sixty million miles a minute. I could try to escape, I could go with this. Kaemon wanted us to go to his world right? I decide to see what I should do when we get to the porthole.

"Princess, prepare yourself, we are coming p to the porthole to our world." A husky voice informs me. After a while, the cave gets bigger, we walk into a lamp lit room. In the middle, a large bowl sits. In the bowl, Is some type of liquid, red, green, purple and so forth swirl around the liquid. One man goes forth, takes some liquid in his hands, mutters a few word,s and spreads it across his face. At all of the portholes, there are different ways of getting in. The ones that I have been through required jumping down into a flaming inferno that really is not there. Right before my eyes, the man's particles spread and he vanishes. Two more men do this, then one, holding my arm, goes to the bowl, dragging me along.

He takes the liquid in his hand, says a few words in a language I do not understand. Then, he shoves his hand into my face, smudging the liquid all over. A warm sensation fills my body. From my toes to my forehead. I look down. My legs, under the scarlet dress disappear. My body goes invisible. I close my eyes. When I open them, I am in a new world. A world so unlike our own. The three men take my arms, but they do not need to. I am awestruck at the beauty around me.

The beauty of the faerie world, the beauty of the world I belong in.

**Chapter Seven**

"Welcome Princess." One of the burly guards mutter, taking off his glasses. I realize quickly that the glasses are their shields. The moment he takes them off, he transforms. His skin becomes an albino white color. He has lines snaking their way up his neck, arms, face, legs, and under his suit. Meanwhile, his eyes turn a deep, beautiful purple. His suit disappears and is replaced with a long, black flowing robe. This is how all faeries look. The only thing that is the same between faeries and humans is the shape of our bodies. It is exactly the same. So, they looked the same height and weight, but they had the faerie look on the outside. I had only seen a faerie like this once before, only for a glimpse. It was when I was still dating Ashton.

I cringe at the memory. We had been dating for over a year when I found out that he was faerie. Don't get me wrong, I mean, I am not mad at him for that. One night, we were at my abandoned house and he said he wanted to show me something. I found out later that most faeries can just transfer into their world in a snap. But if they are bringing with them a human, or half-human, it takes longer. Especially in big groups, it takes longer and you usually have to go the long way. So he took my up to my room, and pulled me against his body.

After a little while, I understood that he was taking me to his world. I pulled away and thrashed like mad. But, I could not. He kissed me passionately. After what seemed like hours we were in his world. I know now that he betrayed me. He was taking me to the king.

One of he huge men takes my arm and shoves me along. My memory goes away instantly as I realize where I am again. We trudge through the soft meadow of the light green grass field. I see all around me faeries gathering. They must have gotten wind that the princess would be coming. We trudge up a small hill, and over it lay the village of faeries and the palace. The faerie houses look like small cottages painted wild colors. I would love to have a house like that. Well, come to think of it, I would love to live here.

The fairies are so beautiful. With the white of their bodies in such contrast to the silky night black that intertwines up to their faces. We walk through the village with more people coming out of their cottages to stare at me. I parade has formed behind us, taking us up to the castle. Theses people, sorry, faeries are all oblivious to what their king has done. Whoever is the new king, they follow, they are very following. If that makes sense. Coming up the great gates, I think of if Kaemon will come rescue me, and if we will live here.

I think back to the time in the limo, and blush at the memory. Now I do not remember how much I wanted him. How easily I made the decision. It had seemed so natural. I guess the real reason was that we are destined to be. I mean, I barely knew him at the time. But, I felt like I had known him my whole life. Some of the scrolls I had read talked about what it would feel like when you found your destined partner. I now know why I did it so easily.

I love him, the guard's hands tighten on my arm. They must have sensed a change in my emotions. The gates open, and the crowd can go no further. The gates close behind us as we step through. Then, the guards let go of me. I rub my arms for a few second, then shoot off running

across the green lawn.

I then realize why they let go of me. A large sphere of me impenetrable invisible solid forms around me. It drift up into the air, and I look around myself to see the villagers gazing up. I am getting higher and higher into the deep blue sky. Then, after a few seconds of a lot of embarrassment of staring at me, I am over the castle. I notice straight away that the roof is opening. The ball takes me through, and I am in the castle.

The ball pops, and I fall like a balloon losing air, and fall onto a large feather stuffed bed. It is comfortable, and I am very tired, but I stay awake to check out my surroundings. I am in a dark room, lit by a crackling fireplace. The bed takes up most of the room, but there is another door, two doors actually. I slip off the bed and walk like a mouse two door number one. It is locked. I pound, and scream, kicking and punching the door.

Nothing happens. I go to door number two. Adrenaline shoots through my legs as I turn the unlocked knob. My heart drops to the pit of my stomach when I realize that it is a bathroom and a closet. I slip in, and light a few candles with the matches on the sink. There is a shower, a bathtub, and another room to a closet. There is also a privet bathroom and a sink. I walk over to the closet. Inside is a wide selection of old dresses, with a lot of lace. Shoes of all kinds, and bags hang from every rack.

Nearby, a dresser sits. I open it to find corsets, underwear, and night clothes. I don't know what is going on here, but I am guessing the King wants me to sleep. I hear the door creek open outside of the bathroom. My blood rushes as I feel my legs and arms go into an attack position. I slip through to the bathroom as the door to it opens.

A young faerie, about twelve or thirteen opens the door to stare at me. She walks in and bows. She is wearing a long, slender black dress, that is the same color as the black intertwining up around her neck and down her arms. She is a bit smaller than me in height, and much skinnier.

"My princess, whom I respect and honor. I am so very honored to be in your presence. My name is Saram. I am your ladies maid. The King welcomes you to his castle. You will meet him in the morning after a good night rest. Now, let's get you out of those clothes."

I am happy to have her. She seems nice.

"Thank you Saram, call me Athena."

"Oh no miss, I would never dream of it. One must never call the princess by her name. I should not even be talking to you." She seemed a bit scared.

"Oh, honey, I am restricting that rule for you. Please, call me Athena." Saram looking hesitant,

"Yes, A-athena." She smiled. Then walked over to me, and undid the buttons holding the red scarlet dress together. After the dress was off, she took off the corset. Then went to go get my night clothes. She came back, dressed me and took out my tiara and over the top hair. After I was all ready for bed, she went to warm my bed as I brushed my teeth.

"Well, I will come and wake you in the morning and dress you to meet the king. Good night princess, uh I mean A-athena." With that she was out the door. I climbed into my warm comfy bed. I breathe deeply, and shut my eyes.

Chapter Eight

"Miss? Miss Athena? Athena? Princess" I groan as I slowly open my eyes to see Saram's bright face. I flinched when I remembered that I was in the faerie world. Saram's face was still as white as paper with black vines circling up her neck. I saw her jet black hair that all of the faerie's shared pulled up into a tight bun. I smiled to see a face that did not want to mate with me or kill me.

"I am sorry to wake you Athena but I must prepare you with your breakfast with the King." She whispers.

"Yes, of course." My smile fades. I get to meet the man who had me brought here by a bunch of freaky hostile dudes. Fun. This won't be awkward. I slide out of my comfortable warm feather bed. I groan again and stretch my aching arms. They have light blue areas on them. Hardly noticeable, but still there. I will be sure to tell the King of my terrible journey.

Wait, what am I thinking? I don't want to be here. I should be reading the dinner with the King. Or breakfast, I mean. Yes, I feel so tired and sore.

"Ugh." I groan once more, then suck it up and follow Saram's dark shape through the door to the bathroom. Today, she is wearing a navy blue, very simple dress down to her ankles. I has quarter length arms and a very simple v-neck bodice.

"Please, Athena, bathe yourself in the shower, there is soap and shampoo and conditioner in there. You may take all the time you need while I prepare your dress.

"Yes, thank you." I slowly slip off the night clothes that I wore o sleep, then slip into the shower. Warm water pour down and rains softly on my white-blonde hair and down my back. I take about ten to fifteen minutes in there. Trying to keep the warmth that I will need throughout the day.

"What are you getting yourself into Athena? Just a few days ago you were living as an ordinary orphan living on the street of Athens. Okay, maybe that is not ordinary." I frown and turn off the water.

"Miss? Are you done? I have a towel." Sarmam's voice calls.

"Yes, I am done," I open the door, step out and take the towel. "Thank you."

"The pleasure is mine to serve such a kind and noble princess of our fair land." She says her dutiful lines slowly, enunciating each word.

"Yeah, sure." I groan, princess. My stomach hurts all of a sudden.

"Your dress is prepared," she says, leading me through to the closet. "I hope it is to your liking. I walk through and see a silky violet dress with a square bodice and a short train. It is embroidered with beads and looks very beautiful.

"Oh, its beautiful!" I say in awe Saram smiles, I hoped that you would m=like it, I picked it out myself." Saram leads me to the dress, and pulls out a corset and underwear from the dresser. She dress me in the undergarments then had me stand on a stool to put the dress on. It fit me perfectly, she said. I still can't see it, she says. She won't show me to the mirror until I am all done.

"Now, lets just sit you down right here, and I will do your hair." First she dries it with a towel, then she curls it into perfect spirals. She pins it up in the back to complete my perfect princess look. Oops, not complete. She places an overly jeweled tiara on my head, I look beautiful, she says. I still cannot see myself.

"Alright, you are perfect." Sara, says.

"What is he like? The King?" I ask curiously. Her body goes rigid, and she turns away, not looking at me.

"I would prefer not to talk about him. I would not be in my place to tell you anything except that he is a powerful ruler." She stutters, still not looking at me.

"Well, I guess I will have to find out, now lets see what I look like, shall we?" My stomach still hurts, more now.

"Of course." She turns back around. Then goes into the closet, and brings with her a full sized mirror.

I gasp. The dress look exquisite, it is perfect making my look skinny and like a princess. My hair is the same, except more elegant. But that is not why I gasped. My skin. It is my skin. My skin has turned to a pale, almost white. Not as pale as a faerie, but still a huge change. Then, I notice on my neck, faint black vines, circling around it.

"Saram. The dress is perfect and my hair too." She smiles. "But, what is happening with my skin, I am turning into a faerie1" I almost squeal the last part. She looks puzzled, but opens her mouth to reply.

"Well, since you are half faerie, and you are in faerie world, you are turning to the part of you that you soon will be. Just like in the human world, you looked human. Everyday you spend here, you will look more and more fairie, but you are not one, fully. Someone has to change you." She answers simply. I am afraind to ask what I have been wondering the entire time.

"H-how… how do you become a faerie?" I ask, almost not understanding myself. Her body tenses ever so slightly.

"Well, most of us are born faeire. But, in your case, well I don't feel like I should be the one to tell you."

"Oh, please, won't you? I do not want to find out from anyone else. Please?" She looked very uncomfortable, but she nodded.

"Well, a faerie of the opposite sex, so a man. Must… well he must… he must kiss you. But that is not the worst. I mean, it cannot jaust be any kiss. He has to kiss you, and continue kissing you for three days and three nights. You may not part, or you will break the bond to becoming a faerie." I stare at her. Well, at least he does not have to drink my blood. It could be worse. I shrug.

"It could be worse." She stares at me incredulously.

"Maybe you are not understanding me correctly. It is very painful, and he must d-drink your blood, through your mouth. And you may not part. So it is bad. I am blessed not to have to go through that,. But, our brave princess, you must be strong and endure." Her voice is verging on hysteria. Okay, it could not be worse. Wow. I have to do that. And the King wants to change me. And Kaemon wants to change me. God, kill me now. I open my mouth to speak.

The door to my room squeaks open. An older faerie with wrinkles and black dress, and a stout figure walks in. "The King will see you now, my princess."

**Chapter Nine**

After the fat faerie leaves, I am left with thirty seconds to my own. Then, three burly guards arrive to take me to my fate.

"My princess," one guard boys before me. "the King has waited long and hard to finally meet you. I hope that you are ready, because we are here to take you to him." He finishes his line and rises to his full height, about two feet taller than me. Not to mention three times my size. I don't understand why I am being so heavily guarded. There is nothing I can do.

"Yes, of course. What if I refuse to go with you?" Behind me Saram cowers in a corner.

"Well, princess, the King said that you may refuse. If that was to happen, we are to take any means necessary to bring you to breakfast." One guard by the door answers.

"Well, I refuse. I do not wish to meet the man who killed my parent." I spit at them with as much venom I could muster.

"Princess, do not make this difficult." The third answers, his tone husky and low.

" I can make this as difficult as I want." I reply and sit on the edge of my comfortable bed. The guards exchange glances. My breathing shallows as my heart thumps against my chest painfully.

"Time to go." One guard hoists me up over his shoulder.

"What the," I scream. My arms flail around me. I kick the faerie's hard stomach. I punch and scream. They walk through the now unlocked door to my chambers. The man carrying me inn the middle with on behind and one in front. In a single line. I squeal and kick as hard as I can.

"Let go of me! Let go! Put! Me! Down!" I scream. And struggle as hard as I can in my dress, I feel pathetic.

" Princess, you put this on yourself." The guard behind my informs me. Soon, I am out of breath. I slump helplessly against the fairie's shoulder. Panting and sighing I give up. I look around at my surroundings. WE are walking down a dimly lit hall with flags bearing a strange symbol on them. The walls are made up of a hard, I assume, bricklike substance. The floors have marble with intricate designs.

"How long to I have to wait on your shoulder?" I ask, my stomach hurting with the rock hard muscle jabbing into my stomach.

"Well, I could let you down, if you do not run away. Well, you could run away, but it would be in vain." He answers, chuckling. The man lifts me off his shoulder and the man that was walking in front of us came around as they both held on to my arms. My mind races, I could try to escape. I could just ignore the man's warning. What am I thinking? I cannot escape from these men. Yeah right, like that was going to happen.

"Princess, we are almost there. Prepare yourself." The man to my right says.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask incredulously. But, too late, The men make me take a sharp left, and I see why they said to prepare myself. The King sits there, on the thrown, behind him a fire burned. But is was not just any fire. The flames were black, and the entire room was cast into shadow. The King was the only thing in there except the throne on which he sat. The thrown was black and it had intricate carvings in it and on the edge, sharp points cut out, threatening any who comes near.

"Hello, Princess." The King's lazy voice drawled. His skin was like other faeries. His starch white skin, and his black vines, creeping up his neck to his face. But, he had hair like mine. It was white-blond. Kaemon also had that hair. Then it dawns on me. All of the other faeries are not royal, so therefore, their hair is black. You must be born of royal birth to have that hair. The men beside me finally let go of my arms. They bow themselves out of the room. Then it is just me and the man who killed my family.


End file.
